Luna's Week Off
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: A chance meeting at a club on his birthday left Mark with quite the impression, and now with the money and time available, Mark will be visiting Equestria to see the first mare he ever set his heart on. With a whole week for just the two of them, their relationship will not only strengthen, but deepen as well. What happens in Canterlot, doesn't just stay in Canterlot...
1. Visit To Canterlot

**Chapter 1: Visit to Canterlot**

 **(Luna's P.O.V.)**

Walking from my bed chambers and towards the throne room, I was ready to take over my duty as the guardian and watcher of the night. I felt well rested, but I didn't feel excited, nor did I even feel an ounce of happiness, no; I felt saddened really. It has been five weeks since my birthday celebration, and I hadn't seen Mark, nor had I heard any kind of word about a human looking for me. While I had come close to visiting him myself, I was always stopped by my royal duties to Equestria.

Letting out a quiet sigh as I walked into the dimming and open throne room, I made my way towards the balcony that overlooked the gardens that resided on the grounds of the castle. The walk through the empty throne room was anything but joyful, as it usually had been, but I shook my head to clear it before I reached my sister. While she had my full trust, I didn't want to disturb her too much with my own problems. One of these nights, I was going to make time to go and visit the humans' world again, and try to find his home again... if I could remember where it was.

Stepping beside my sister, she smiled towards me, which I did in kind, and she said, "I take it you slept well?"

Nodding my head, I looked towards the sky, and began to bring the moon up with my magic, being careful not to move it too fast. While Celestia lowered the sun on one side of the horizon, I brought the moon higher and higher on the opposite side. "Sister, when does thou think our schedule will be free once more?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw her look towards me with a curious expression, "We still have a few trails and meetings with multiple human convoys and diplomats for the next few weeks Luna."

Nodding once again as the moon was put into position, I looked towards her and said, "Thank you sister... have pleasant dreams."

It wasn't until she was walking back down the hallway did I look towards the night sky, and very carefully spread my wings. One of the things that always relaxed me was to take a quick flight before walking through the castle grounds. Making sure to take off without a sound, I eased my way higher into the sky where the cooler air would feel more comfortable along my fur. Sighing as I closed my eyes, I stretched my wings out as far as I could, allowing the sensation that the wind brought to fully be felt under each feather. Taking my time to fly higher into the sky as I located a stray cloud, I flew over it, before easing myself down onto the pillow like surface, before I crossed my hooves and resting my head atop it.

 _What if Mark forgot my name, and that is why he hasn't come to visit yet?_

Looking down towards the ground, I let my gaze land on those that were walking the darkened streets of Canterlot, but found myself watching each human longer than any pony that I saw. The few that happened to be looking up tended to be humans.

 _No, he wouldn't forget my name, just how I haven't forgotten his own. Maybe he is just busy, how Celestia and I have been..._

Using my wings to propel myself across the sky at a languid pace, I moved over the night sky as a shadow upon the dark expanse of the night sky. I wasn't one to shy from responsibility, but I wanted just another night to ignore my responsibilities, if only to spend it with Mark once more. I have been alive for over two thousand years, with only half the number been spent on Equestria. From all those birthday celebrations, most were memorable, but none held such an importance as the one spent among humans two weeks ago.

Lowering my head some more, I knew I was alone, as no other Pegasus flew this late, as most were tucked away warmly inside their beds. Just the thought of a bed, and even my recent thoughts of Mark brought my mind back to him, and his bedroom. Celestia and I both had large beds compared to the smaller ponies of Equestria, but Marks bed, it was so much larger than my own. I was surprised when I had first seen it, but I hadn't thought too much about it at the time.

Getting to my feet and jumping from the cloud, I felt the air blowing over my coat of fur. Throwing my wings open and feeling them catch the wind beneath them, I sped over the tops of the roofs of buildings, gliding towards the castle gardens that I would walk through. It was as I landed did I notice one of the night guards approaching me from the castle, and it seemed he had news of some sort. Moving towards him so that I could receive whatever news he had for me, I was hoping it wouldn't be another late night meeting with an ambassador from the human world.

When he reached me, he bowed his head slightly, before he spoke, "Princess Luna, a human is requesting an audience with you."

It was just as expected, but I nodded my thanks, before I glanced up, and saw the balcony to the throne room, and I said, "Thank you, please have him sent to the throne room, I will meet him outside the doors..." Before I flew to the balcony, the guard nodded again, before he began to walk away...

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards a pony that was sitting behind an oak desk, I read the sign above her head, and knew this was the right place to be for now. Shifting the straps on my backpack, I walked up to the desk, and waited until she looked up towards me with a tired expression. Being as polite as I could, I asked, "How many bits will this get me?"

Sliding a hundred dollar bill across the desk top, she took it with the magic from her horn, before bringing it beside a small plastic sign near the edge of her desk. I saw her eyes shift from the bill and plastic sheet of paper a few times, before she said in an even more tired voice, "This will get you... two hundred bits. Do you want a bag for your bits sir?"

Nodding my head as she slid the bill into a slot on her desk, she stood up and made her way towards a door near the back of the room. I wasn't sure why, but I assumed it was to get the bits that were used for currency in Equestria, I had heard that you could get your money's worth in Equestria, but I wasn't sure how far two hundred bits would get me, but I knew where to go for currency. If Equestrian currency transaction were anything like I had come to hear, I would be able to stay here for the entire week if I budgeted my money out, but before I even thought about using any of it, I had an important mare to go meet.

I had wanted to come and visit her sooner, but I needed to pay my bills before I started to save money, and I had to notify my boss I would be taking a week off to go visit someone important. What he didn't know, was the important person, was actually the co-ruler of Equestria; a fact I think would've made him nervous. Looking around me, I was surprised to see more ponies out this late at night, as from my own experience where I live; they were almost never awake this late at night.

"Alright, here you go sir. Do you need any assistance or directions?"

Looking back forward and seeing a small brown bag resting on the desk, I reached out and took it, before I said, "Yes, actually. I am here to visit Princess Luna, and I have absolutely no clue as to where I would be able to find her."

This caused her eyes to widen a bit as her senses became more alert, and it seemed that she was now fully awake as she gave me a curious look, before she said, "The castle is down the main road... you will take a right at the front of this building, and follow it to the widest street, where you will make a left. Would you like me to get you a chariot?"

Glancing down at the bag in my hands, I looked back towards her and asked, "How much will that cost?"

"That would only cost you ten bits sir."

Smiling slightly as I opened the bag, I took out ten small circular pieces of metal, and placed them on the counter; _It is almost like paying for half the price of a cab ride._

When the bits levitated into another slot on her desk, she nodded towards me before she said, "Right this way sir..."

…

Stepping out of the chariot, I had to crouch down, as it was made to fit ponies, instead of humans, and as I gazed up at a magnificent sight, I didn't notice the chariot roll away. As I gazed up at the sight in front of me, I couldn't help but marvel at how long it must've taken for the ponies to construct such a massive structure... until I remembered they had the ability of magic and flight. Looking down as I walked forward and towards the large front doors where two guard like ponies stood guard, I felt myself smirking the entire time.

Stopping in front of the guards, I looked between them, as a question formed in my head, as I wasn't sure if I should continue, or if I was supposed to just walk right on in. Taking it as being a better choice to ask them first, I didn't know how to make it sound professional, so I asked, "Am I allowed to go inside... or what?"

The guard standing closer to me spoke instead, "State your business."

Feeling a bit nervous now as his tone sounded a bit more on the hostile side than I had been expecting, I replied with a slightly shaky voice, "I am h-here to see Princess Luna... I h-had received an invite a few weeks a-ago."

The guard that had spoken before quickly went inside, while the other one said, "Wait here, and do not go anywhere while what you say is confirmed."

Nodding my head, I couldn't help but look around absently, and that was when I saw all the various businesses that were on the street. A few looked like regular ends stores you would go to for the basics you would need, while a few others focused on specific goods, such as clothing, furniture, and something that resembled a barber shop of some sort, though I couldn't be sure; as ponies didn't have that much fur to need cutting. _Maybe it is just for the basic grooming needs or something that has to do with style..._

Turning my head and looking at another section of the landscape I was around, I spotted what looked like the pony version of barracks, though I couldn't be sure. For all I knew, it could just happen to be a storage shack or something more mundane.

There really wasn't much to do while I waited here, and as I was about to try and start a conversation with the guard, the other one opened the doors and said, "If you would follow me."

Nodding as I made my way through the small opening, I felt my jaw slacken slightly at the sight before me, even if it was just the entrance. Before me rested a large walkway with outcropping hallways on each side, and three large crystal chandeliers over large intervals of the red carpet that stretched out before me. Following the guard as he was walking away, I saw we were walking towards a wide marble staircase, which glowed a luminescent white aura in the light of the torches or magic lightings that were all around the hallway. All in all, everything was grander than I had expected, even though after my research and basic knowledge about royalty and castles had made me come to expect something like this; just on a much smaller scale. It was beautiful to see it all, and the further I walked into the castle, the more my admiration grew, and my disbelief only further hindered my ability of basic thoughts.

It was truly stunning, and while I followed the guard up the stairs, I felt a smile grow on my lips. I had only been celebrating my birthday with my friends, and my quick reflexes had managed to get me mixed up with a Princess who I had caught, even if I hadn't known she was a princess at the time. Shaking my head at the sheer luck I had, I let my eyes look back across the vastness of the hallway as the guard and I reached the top of the stairs.

Walking with him towards a set of large double doors, there stood the one I had come all this way to see. Luna was just the way I remembered her, tall, as beautiful as the night sky, and with a flowing mane that sparkled like the stars in a night sky. The shock that was stenciled across her face, along with her slightly open muzzle, both caused a light chuckle to come from my throat.

As soon as it was out, a smile grew wide across her muzzle, before she started to walk towards us with a slight prancing bounce in her step. I saw the guard stop with a stoic look on his face, though his eyes betrayed his curiosity. Letting my focus return to Luna, I shifted my shoulder so that my backpack wouldn't interfere with any of my movements, which was a good choice from Luna's next action.

She pushed against me as she nuzzled her head alongside my own as she pulled me close to her with her foreleg, and seeing it as a hug, I returned it in kind. Her fur was smoother than I had remembered, and as she giggled loudly, it wasn't until then was I able to hear her say, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

When she pulled away, I saw the happiness that was spread throughout her face, before her eyes shifted past me, and a deep scarlet blush crept its way onto her cheeks. "Y-You are dismissed... thanks for bringing him to m-me..."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the guard bowed his head, before he gave me a bewildered expression as he quickly walked off. When the door closed, I was once again being pulled into a hug by Luna, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, and I closed my eyes as I said, "Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I wasn't prepared to leave until today." Rubbing my hands gently over her fur, I felt her shudder briefly, before I opened my eyes and said, "I'm glad to see the night is just as beautiful, if not more so here in Equestria."

As soon as I said that, she released her hold on me, only for her to place a hoof on my chest while she smiled brightly towards me with a blush on her dark cheeks. As she applied a bit of force behind her hoof, she said quietly with a small giggle, "I adore how thou flatters me... but please, not where others will hear thou."

Smiling as I grabbed her hoof with my hand, I chuckled, before I replied smartly, "As you wish, Princess." The smile only grew on her muzzle while I gently kissed the front, or topside, of her hoof. It wasn't until I let go of her hoof did she look up into my eyes, and the expression in her eyes was probably the most adorable I ever had the pleasure of seeing. It wasn't until she leaned towards me and planted a brief kiss on my cheek did we notice the sound of a nervous cough come from somewhere to my rear. The kiss ended abruptly as Luna made to put on an angry expression, which would've worked, if it hadn't been for the shock in her eyes and bright red blush on her cheeks.

When she moved around me, I heard her hooves hit the ground harder than usual, before I turned around. There stood a still guard, but his eyes portrayed the fear he must've been paralyzed with, before Luna asked, "What is it that thou thought was important to interrupt this... important occasion?"

The guard swallowed thickly enough that even I heard it, before his voice spoke up, "P-Princess Celestia r-requests your presence..."

Luna lowered her head as she said, "Thank you... before you are dismissed, you must swear upon Celestia's sun that you won't speak of what thou saw here... dost thou understand?"

The guard quickly nodded, before he said, "I s-swear that n-not a word will leave m-me about the events I just w-witnessed."

"You are dismissed." The guard quickly retreated out the door he came in from.

After a few minutes of standing there, Luna looked behind her and directly at me, before she said, "If thou would excuse me, I must go talk with my sister... dost thou wish to wait for me in my bed chambers?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "If you would prefer that, then I will wait for you in your room."

Luna graced me with a small smile before she motioned for me to come closer, and soon, we were walking down the hall together. As we were walking, Luna's wing found its way across my shoulders, and I found my arm draped over her back...

…

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Walking down the hall and towards my sisters bed chambers, I felt my heart fluttering as I did myself to keep from prancing. I felt like a foal that had just told its crush about their feelings, and it was taking all my self-control to not act like said foal. While I hadn't admitted my feelings towards Mark to him, he was lounging in my own bed chambers. It was more than I could have expected, or wanted earlier today, and the thought that I was going to have a chance to spend a full week with him was more than anything I could have wished for.

Composing myself the best I could before I entered my sisters bed chambers, I forced the smile from my muzzle so that she wouldn't be distracted from whatever she needed to discuss with me. Taking in a deep breath, I held it, and that was when I knocked on the large doors that separated Celestia's room from the corridor I was in. The sound of a bottle being set down, along with a roll of parchment being rolled up came through the door, before a muted 'Come in' sounded from within. Letting the breath I had been holding out as I pushed a door open with one of my hooves, I looked over and saw my sister lying on her cushion that we slept on. I frowned as I stepped in, and I said a little disappointingly, "Tia, thou should be asleep… not still working."

The light smile that I received from my sister did nothing to alleviate my worry for my sister's well-being. "Thank you for your concern Lulu... but I'm only working for your benefit." The scroll and ink well floated away, and went to reside on her desk as she yawned, before saying, "Ever since your birthday, you have been acting strange, and I believe I know why." As she stood up, she smiled while stretching her wings out, before she finished, "I know you feel strongly for the human, Mark... so I am arranging a meeting for you to spend a weekend with him here in Equestria, free of your responsibilities."

I felt my eyes widen, before I let out a small smile and quiet giggle, which made my sisters smile widen as she came closer to me. When she stopped in front of me, she sat down, but I couldn't help but giggle louder, before I nuzzled the cheek of my sister, before I said, "That is unnecessary tia..."

"Nonsense lulu, your happiness is very important to me..."

Shaking my head as I backed away and sat down on my own haunches, I said, "No sister... it is unnecessary because Mark is already here... thou are working for no reason tonight..."

The widening of my sisters eyes was a clear indication of her surprise, and when she spoke, it was even more evident of her surprise from my news, "Luna, did you call him here?"

Giggling once more as I pranced my feet in front of me a bit as my excitement finally got the better of me, I felt my smile once more return. I was doing all I could to once again regain my composure, but this time I wasn't to succeed, so I just answered my sister, "No, he came by himself... he arrived not long ago!"

Celestia's smile came back, before it dropped, and she asked, "Lulu, where is he at right now?"

Before I could think about my answer, it was already coming out, "He is awaiting my return in my bed chambers." Once my answer was out however, I realized how that hadn't been the best choice of words, and I flinched from the expectant gaze that was waiting for me.

"Lulu... I know you are excited and happy he is here... but you can't have him staying in your private chambers." As she stood back up and made her way towards her cushion, she added, "All the servants have already gone home, so you will need to find him a room so that he can stay the night, unless you wish for him to go to one of the inns." Once she was finished, she lied back down on her cushion and lowered her head.

Nodding my head reluctantly, I turned around as I said, "I will make his room then sister... pleasant dreams..."

…

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

The feeling of something warm and soft brushing against my cheek brought my sense back to being aware, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Luna's dark and sparkling mane. Bringing a hand up and placing it on her shoulder so that she knew I was awake, I turned my eyes to the side and saw her eyes open in return. I smiled as she pulled her cheek away from my own, before she spoke in a soft tone that sent shock waves through my mind, "Come with me Mark... thou must sleep in your own room..."

Pushing away from the wall I had been leaning up against, I stretched my arms out, before I felt Luna's soft fur brush past my fingers. Looking over as I released the tension in my body, I saw Luna looking towards me with a smile, one that I gladly returned as I walked up to her side. Once more draping an arm over her side as we made our way towards the entrance to her room, I had a question that I had to ask, "Luna, if you are royalty, then how will I be able to spend time with you during my visit?"

As we made our way down the hallway, she looked over at me with a wide smile, before she said, "My sister is arranging for my duties to be postponed..."

Nodding my head as her horn suddenly began to glow with a dark ethereal aura, I looked towards a door just as it opened, and inside looked like a bedroom that was more suited towards what a guest would expect. It was still huge for just a bedroom, but it looked only half the size of Luna's.

Bringing my arm from over her, I took it out of my backpacks strap, before I shrugged it off and placed it just inside the doorway, yet to the side and out of the way. Walking towards the center of the room where the bed, or cushion lay, I saw some blankets floating out of the closet on the far end of the room.

The cushion was quickly made, and I looked down at the bedding, before looking back at a curious and watchful Princess. Smiling towards her as I sat down, I leaned forward and turned my attention to my shoes, and began to take off my shoes, before my socks followed them to the smallest side of the bed. When Luna's dark blue hooves covered by the dark bluish silver adornments came into sight, I looked up in time to watch her take a seat beside me.

Before I could ask her what she was doing, she leaned back and held her frontal hooves in the air, before she used her magic to levitate them off. I felt my eyebrows rise up in surprise as the feeling of butterflies took over in my stomach, and then the last two adornments left her hooves. As she looked over at me, the smile that was spread on her muzzle did nothing to hide the fact that she was blushing madly now, but as the door closed, then I wasn't able to quite see her blush as well.

Feeling her move more onto the bed, I swallowed thickly, before I asked, "Luna, isn't it wrong that we sleep in the same bed...? You are royalty, and I am just a regular person... isn't there laws against that?"

Shifting so I was facing her while I remained on the cushion, I felt much more awake than when we had first entered this room. The sound of shifting was heard from somewhere on the bed, before Luna's voice filtered from the darkness, "As far as I am concerned, thou are far from regular... you are very special to me. And did not thou call me a pretty mare?"

Chuckling, I decided to leave her first comment alone for now as I said, "I said that to be kind and polite... you are actually a gorgeous mare..."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as her hooves suddenly grabbed me, and I was pulled into a hug by Luna as she let out an adorable sounding giggle. "That is why thou are so special to me..."

Chuckling as I hesitantly wrapped my arms under and over her body, I pulled her closer to me, but left room between us. Now that I knew where to look, I was able to see her eyes faintly through the dark. But now that I knew where to direct my question, I asked, "And why is it that I'm special to you? I know I might have given you the best birthday of your life so far, but that was just one night."

"Because thou gave me a night that I will forever remember. It was the best night I have ever had, and it is thanks to thy efforts..."

Smiling now that she was finished, I felt her take in a deep breath, before she slowly let it out afterwards. Rubbing her back lightly, I could only marvel at how soft her fur felt, but that was before she whispered to me, "Dost thou want to go to sleep, or continue talking for the rest of the night?"

Chuckling while I stopped my ministration on her back, I set my head down as I said, "I think we should go to sleep, that way I can spend the entire day with you tomorrow."

The tightening of her hooves on my back confirmed that, and I felt brief surprise as her wing was draped over my upper body, before I said quietly, "Sleep well, you wonderful mare..."

* * *

Opening my eyes as I felt something suddenly pull me closer, the small amount of sunlight that streamed into the room through the closed blinds revealed a surprisingly beautiful sight. While my arm was still underneath Luna, she had somehow come closer to me through the night, yet her wing remained over my body the entire time. While I gazed at her closed eyes the entire time, I was able to see the smile that was across her muzzle while she slept. Closing my eyes again as I shifted a bit so that I was a bit closer to her and more comfortable, I heard Luna sigh softly before she placed her head below my own and nuzzled against my neck.

Stifling a chuckle, I let a smirk cross my lips instead as her grip tightened around me some more. The dream I had last night wasn't as strange as it would seem for others, no… what made it strange for me however, was the amplification behind it. I had irregular dreams about Luna about how we had spent the night together at the club that special night, but it was only as a friendly way. The flirting we had done with each other during that night time had of course been exaggerated during those dreams. The dream I had last night however... Luna and I had spent a day in Canterlot, almost how one would expect a couple to behave. The dream felt longer than usual, but it was the best dream I had in an extremely long time, not to mention; I wished it was true. Luna had told me that I was special to her, and while she was proving to be a very special mare to me, I was still hesitant about even thinking of a relationship with her.

While a few humans had in fact made successful relationships with mares or stallions, it was only an accepted practice to those that stayed in Equestria. I would be shunned, ridiculed, and possibly out of a job before I had a chance to even state my own case against those that were openly against relationships like that. Equestrians however seemed to welcome those relationships with open hooves, or wings if you went to the Griffon Mountains... which no human has yet.

Looking back to my dream however, I focused back onto how realistic it had seemed, and while I wanted to desperately delve back into it, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back into a deep enough slumber to even get close to dreams.

The sound of a yawn reached my ears as Luna's hooves tightened around my back, before she whispered out tiredly, "...Mark?"

Opening my eyes as she pulled away, I smiled down at her as she gave another tired yawn, before her eyes opened, and she looked up into my eyes. We just laid there, doing nothing other than staring into the others eyes for a few minutes. While I had no idea what was running through her mind, I knew my dream from last night was playing over again in my head, and while I was remembering a certain part of the dream; I didn't notice it was actually coming true. It wasn't until her eyes closed and a smile crossed her muzzle did I realize exactly what I was doing. I felt panic well up inside my gut, and I failed to see the obvious expectancy from Luna as I changed my movement into just a kiss on the cheek.

I mentally let out a heave of relief, as that was a jump I'm not sure would have been received negatively or not. It was all caused from the memory of my dream the night before, and I had nearly reenacted what had occurred near the beginning of my dream; a full blown kiss...

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

 _What...? Why? I... I t-thought he was going to give me a kiss like the dream we had... why did he change it...?_

While I did feel disappointed that he hadn't given me the kiss I had been awaiting, I couldn't blame him for his hesitation. Even in the dream version of a day where we spent time with each other, he had been hesitant to accept the kiss I offered in our sleep. While I didn't quite want only a small kiss how I was receiving, I accepted it graciously, and smiled as I felt my wing quiver over his body.

When he pulled away, I saw the bright red hue that resided over his cheeks, and I let out a small giggle as he looked towards me with an embarrassed expression, before he said, "Good morning Luna... did you sleep well?"

Moving my head towards him, I planted my own kiss lightly on his cheek, before I said, "I slept well... how did thou think of your dreams last night?"

"Oh, um..." I fought to suppress the giggle I felt tickle the inside of my throat as Mark suddenly seemed to adopt an even darker shade of red, and it was as he glanced in my eyes did I realize an important fact, none of the humans knew of my ability to go into a dream and shape them. That made it all the better as I waited for his reply, which soon came, "My dreams were... great... b-better than usual... what about yours?"

Smiling as I moved to get up, I folded my wing back in its place at my side, before I looked back to Mark and said, "My dreams were more than pleasant."

Bringing my hoof adornments closer with my magic, I levitated them onto each hoof so that I could continue on with my day. The first thing I had planned was to go with Mark to the dining hall before too many ponies were walking around the castle, but as for what we would do after that... I hadn't a clue.

...

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Stepping out and into the hallway with Luna, I saw not another soul in sight as I looked down both ways of the hallway. Luna simply walked past me, and as she moved down the hallway a bit at a slow pace, she looked back towards me over her shoulder as she said, "Are you coming Mark?"

The smile and light giggle she let out afterwards was enough to make me smile, and I took a few large steps in her direction. When I was at her side, I evened my pace out a bit, and I continued to walk alongside her, but it wasn't long before she leaned over and rubbed against me did she say in a bubbly tone, "I'm so glad thou came..."

Looking over and into her light blue eyes, I saw that she was practically bursting with joy, and it made me all the happier to once again give her that happiness. Nodding my head, I brought a hand up and laid it on her shoulders, and said, "I'm glad I did as well... though I wish I had been able to come sooner."

She snuggled herself a bit closer to me, before she asked, "And why was it thou were unable to attend this trip sooner, rather than just now?" Glancing over and into her questioning eyes, I saw they held a deep curiosity.

Turning my attention back down the hall, I tried to keep my tone as radiant as she herself was, "I needed to earn some money to pay my bills, along with saving my money so that I could still experience the highlights of Canterlot."

"If thou required money, I'm sure that my sister would have allowed us to aid you."

Chuckling a bit as I pulled Luna closer to my side, I felt her lean her head against my shoulder a bit, before I said, "I wouldn't have ever thought of that, nor do I think I would be too fond of the idea of asking royalty for money for my vacation..."

Before she could say anything more, I heard a quiet, but audible grumbling sound make its way to my ears. The sudden flaring of her ears, along with her lightly pulling away, was all I needed to know that the sound had been her stomach growling, and rather embarrassingly too if I do say so myself. The quick glance in her direction showed she now had rosy cheeks, along with an embarrassed expression.

"I didn't hear anything." I said, before I felt a chuckle escape my lips, and I pulled her closer to me once more. This simple motion was enough force to make my own body rumble unhappily, before she too knew my stomach was rather empty. This time, it was my turn to become rosy cheeked, and Luna to look into my eyes with a knowing look... before we both broke out in chuckles and giggles respectively.

Coming around a corner, Luna and I spotted a large door that was flanked by two armored ponies, and as we approached, Luna and I quickly separated from each other's bodies. Her body was no longer rubbing alongside my own, and my arm was at my side, instead of hers. That isn't to say the guards most likely didn't see our actions, though they did good at keeping it hidden.

Before we even reached the doors, they were opening outwards so to grant us entry, and while we both walked past the guards, I felt a wave of aromas barrage my nose. I didn't falter in my steps, but I did falter when it came to my senses, as the smell of freshly baked breads, pastries, and the warm aroma of food washed over me. I felt my eyes widen a bit at the hints of spices and herbs being used for whatever the cooks had, but that wasn't all, there was even the smell of sweets buried underneath all that goodness!

I wasn't the only one affected by these smells however, as I heard Luna sigh happily, before she was once more pressing into my side. The smile I felt running over my lips was probably only matched by Luna's, but I was still reveling in the smell that came with this room, and with a quick glance at the side of the walls, along with what appeared to be a two way swinging door, I instantly knew; this was the Princesses equivalent of a dining room.

"Ah, did you two sleep well?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of another voice in the room, and with a quick look, saw Celestia watching Luna and I with a humorous expression over her muzzle, and a light twinkling in her eyes. She appeared to be in the middle of her meal, though she didn't appear upset at our intrusion, and it was Luna that answered her question first. "We slept well sister, thank you." She even surprised me when she wrapped one of her wings around my back, before she stated, "The chefs seem to have outdone themselves today sister, it smells absolutely wonderful."

It was then that I noticed something off about the Princess, as when she smiled, she had a hint of humor to her tone as well, along with the twinkle in her eyes being all the more present. It seemed like she was looking directly at me, but while she did, I also heard her clear her throat, before she said, "Indeed, it does. I informed them that my sisters' special somepony was visiting today, and that this was his first time in Canterlot... so they wanted to make sure he got the best they can offer." I looked towards Luna, with a question in mind, but before I got to voice it, Celestia grabbed my attention again, "Ah-hem... as Flaming said, 'the stallion that captured the Princesses heart deserves the best that can be offered'."

Feeling my cheeks warm up a bit, it was only with a sideways glance that I saw the bright red hue of Luna's cheeks did I know that it was much worse than I had understood. "SISTER!"

The tone that Luna used, along with my limited knowledge on the term 'special somepony' left me with a few scratches of information. Slowly piecing them together, I was going to ask my question, but it was at that moment that a dozen or so ponies rushed into the room through what must've been the kitchen doors. I watched as plates of food were either carried, moved through the air with telekinesis, or were rolled with a cart; and they were all coming towards Luna and I.

When they stopped, plates descended onto the table around us, and through the entire time, I felt Luna pressing against me, but still sending a glare towards her sisters' humorous expression. Feeling a small nervous chuckle come up out of nowhere, I looked towards the plates in front of us so that I wouldn't have to look into the eyes of either of the royal sisters. When I had left my small home last night, I hadn't expected this to be how they would act around me, or for this to be the way royalty behaved. Now however, as I looked at the plate full of what appeared to be hash browns and some kind of dipping sauce, I realized how much they seemed to behave just like a regular family. _I wasn't expecting them to be like this... but I like it..._

"Mark?"

Glancing away from the plate in front of me, I saw a fiercely blushing Princess sitting beside me, before she spoke in a hushed whisper, "I would like for you to partake in an... activity, with me after breakfast."

Smiling as I nodded, I wasn't sure exactly why she was trying to speak as quietly as she could, but I felt it was probably best if I did the same for now, "Sure, I did come here to spend time with you, so I don't see a problem with going and taking part in this activity..."

...

"I didn't know this was the activity you meant when we were talking earlier!" I hissed out in a whisper as Luna finished maneuvering a massive whoopee cushion beneath the pillow that Celestia apparently sat on. As soon as Luna and I had finished eating, I had very little warning before I was practically dragged out of dining hall, and to her room; where she had a surprisingly large stash of miscellaneous items that she would use to occasionally prank her older sister. After that, well... that was where I am now.

There was a sound of hooves clopping over stone, and Luna looked over my shoulder quickly, before she made some final adjustments with the pillow's placement. When she nodded, I saw the already wide smirk growing even more, before she wrapped a wing around my back and pulled me with her towards one of the rooms' massive pillars.

We had barely made it around the giant marble pillar before the doors opened loudly, and I heard Princess Celestia's voice filter into the large empty room. "Silver bolt, if you would, please return and escort the human diplomats into the throne room. I believe that today it is a mining proposal, and I would rather speed through my duties today."

"Yes Princess Celestia!" Replied a feminine voice, and when it did, the sound of hooves on stone sounded again. While one pair went further away, the other grew louder, along with the sound of humming. Looking down when I felt some pressure being applied to my body, I saw Luna was leaning against me. Her eyes were closed as she held a hoof to her muzzle, and I saw her shaking lightly. While I heard a few giggles escape, they were luckily very silent.

Peaking around the cover of the pillar, I saw Celestia was now past us and approaching her throne, and she was flanked by two other guards. While she hummed obliviously, I felt a bit of my own laughter actually beginning to draw closer, though I was still feeling extremely nervous. This wasn't just a girlfriend's sibling that was about to be embarrassed, but royalty... and in another world nonetheless!

Princess Luna's head and horn appeared below my own, and at the perfect time to see the two guards flanking her take positions on either side of her throne. Neither of them seemed to notice us, and while that may have been a good thing, my attention was still focused on Celestia, who was by now at the top of her throne. She turned around to sit down, but just before she did, the throne room doors opened up wide again. Pulling my head back behind our cover, I looked in the other direction, and saw some people walk in, all of them were wearing black suits, had black ties over their white button ups, and a few seemed to be carrying folders.

"Oh god... this will be both funny, yet horribly cruel at the same time?"

I had whispered it, yet Luna seemed to have thought I shouted it, as she quickly pushed a hoof to my lips. She brought her head up beside my own and whispered, "Shh... you will ruin it..."

Returning her hoof to her own muzzle, I joined her on looking around the other side of the pillar, and I saw Celestia smile widely towards the group of humans, before she spoke in a cheerful voice; much too cheerful for what was about to happen. "Ah, welcome to Canterlot! I understand that your group is here to discuss the business of mining in Equestria?"

It was then that Luna's prank struck... Princess Celestia went to sit down, and,

 _ **POOOOOOOOOOTTT!**_

All was silent in the room...

All had stopped moving...

The group of humans had stopped short, and it was then that I saw their varied expressions. I would have laughed at their expressions, but when my eyes landed on Celestia, all laughter that I had ceased to exist.

Her cheeks were glowing redder than I would've thought possible, and her white fur did very little to hide it. Her mane, while it did cover half her face, still didn't cover her up enough to hide her embarrassment. The guards as well had their own expressions, yet they as well seemed embarrassed for some reason.

A silent giggle emitted from beside me, and as it slowly grew into loud laughs, I become all too aware of all the eyes that were now on me and the laughing Luna. I hadn't realized how out of cover I was until Celestia cleared her throat. In a quiet, yet commanding tone, she said, "M-Mark... L-Luna... would you mind coming here?" There was a flash of light from beside me, and when I glanced over, I noticed I now stood alone. I had done my research when I was at home... so I knew she had just left without me. "M-Mark..."

Slowly stepping out from behind the pillar, I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, but they still weren't nearly as red as Celestia's. Stopping when I was five feet shy from the pillar, I shifted my eyes towards my fellow humans, who were giving me surprised, upset, disdained, and even an angry expression, before looking back at the Princess. I wasn't sure what emotion was running through her eyes, but I knew I didn't want to know, so I looked back down at the ground.

"Would you care to explain what you and Princess Luna were doing in here?" It sounded like she already knew, but apparently I was supposed to say it for her.

"Oh... um... y-you see... mm _HMM..._ w-we were in here to p-place a whoopee c-cushion in your throne." Shifting my eyes over the tile, I hesitantly added, "I c-can say it wasn't my idea P-"

There was another bright flash, and when I looked over, Princess Luna was standing beside me. Her wings instantly wrapped around my body, before she looked towards Celestia and said, "We will see you at lunch time sister!" And then there was another flash, and I instantly found myself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a garden. Tree's surrounded Luna and I, and there was the sounds of birds chirping, and when I heard the sound of water, I looked over, and saw a fountain.

Magic was just used on me, and it was strange...

Then the words to the forums on Equestria came back to mind, and something someone posted on understanding magic came back to me. _'Magic is a very complicated thing to understand, and while you can look at the long and boring explanations of everyone else, here is my explanation; go with it and don't question it."_

I did just that, I shrugged the bizarreness off...

Feeling the wing tighten around my body momentarily, I looked over to see Luna happily smiling while she let out a few giggles. We stayed like that for nearly five minutes, and while I was content to just stand there, it began to approach an awkward feeling as we both noticed just how close we were getting. While my arm was simply wrapped over her shoulder, it was her wing that was pulling me closer to her.

Coughing gently, I pulled myself away from her body. She lowered her head as a sheepish grin manifested itself on her muzzle, and at the same time, she quickly pulled her wing away from me and refolded it against her side.

Against my better judgment, I pulled her closer with my arm while I chuckled, trying to ease some of the awkwardness still in air. Luna raised her gaze to meet my own, and the nervous smile was still over her lips. Smiling a bit more, I nodded past her and towards the giant castle before saying, "I had thought I was going to have to explain what happened to Celestia all by myself when you disappeared like that." Chuckling a bit more as I shook my head, I merely let out a long sigh, before I said, "I shoulda known better than that."

Luna giggled lightly as she leaned against me, and nuzzled me briefly as she said, "No, but she will want to... discuss, with us our actions during lunch." She let out a tired sigh, before shaking her head as her smile dropped to a small grin, "Alas, it was worth it..."

"What if I just take you out to lunch?" The smile that instantly spread across Luna's muzzle was a welcome sight, and even infectious a bit. When she let her forelegs prance in place for a bit, I let out a soft chuckle that seemed to make Luna realize what she was doing; because soon enough she was blushing through her dark bluish fur.

After she seemed to get a control over her embarrassment, she smiled as she asked, "Where did thou wish to take us then?"

I felt a smile forming on my lips, before I said teasingly, "That my lovely Princess, is a surprise..."


	2. Lunch Date

**Chapter 2: Lunch Date**

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Giving Luna a smile as I saw her looking towards me with that same happy expression, I reached a hand over and held her hoof. Just that simple gesture got her eyes to light up and her smile to widen. Chuckling a bit, I leaned forward and asked softly, "Do the other ponies always whisper this much when you go out?"

She giggled softly, before she shook her head and said just as soft as I had, "No, it is most likely due to my outing being accompanied by thou instead of guards or my sister."

Nodding my head, I only pulled my hand away due to our waitress coming over carrying a platter of steaming food over to our table. She was one of three human workers I saw in this restaurant, and despite hiding it well, I could tell she was nervous when she took Luna's order with barely perceptible shaking hands.

Steamed vegetables over a bright green salad was set in front of Luna, and my own plate was set in front of me with two grilled cheese sandwiches with fries on the side. I looked back at the waitress and thanked her, before redirecting my attention to Luna and smiled warmly. Lifting up my glass of Root beer, I tilted it towards her as I smiled widely, "To avoiding the wrath of the sun..."

She giggled as her eyes closed, and she brought a hoof to her muzzle, before her eyes peaked towards my own and she lifted her glass of lemonade with her magic and tilted it towards me and said, "To spending lunch with friendly faces."

I felt my smile widen, before we both leaned in and clinked our glasses off of each other's, and then we both proceeded to drink. I knew it was foolish and most likely seen as goofy by any and all others that had been watching us, but I was spending time with Luna, and that was all that really mattered.

When I set my drink down, Luna was gazing at me happily while there was a faint blush over her cheeks, yet before I could even inquire why, she stated more than said, "We will both be in trouble when we do return to the castle."

Nodding my head as I felt a bit of the joy leave me, I could only shrug as I said, "I figured it would be like that. But for now, I am content to just enjoy your company..."

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

My heart fluttered weakly as soon as those words left his lips, and it was with a reluctance that I kept myself restrained in my seat. If he was so hesitant about engaging in a passionate kiss in the safety of his bedroom with me, then I knew I would most likely embarrass him if I partook such an action in the eye of the public.

Forcing my gaze downwards as my smile refused to leave my muzzle, I used my magic to pick of a fork, before gathering up some of my salad and happily munching on it, but not in the absence of my mind. No, for I was already formulating a plan on when I could gain a kiss from him. And if not gain one, then I would present him with my own. I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on my own as I had on the night of our birthday's celebration.

 _In due time my dear Mark..._

...

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Scratching the base of Luna's neck absent mindedly as we made our way back to the castle, I was content to just let my feet walk on as I felt Luna's incredibly soft fur along my hand and under my fingers and nails. Lunch had been pleasant, if somewhat awkward when half the restaurant seemed to be gawking at me as I ate casually with Luna.

Now however, it was even worse, as we were walking down the road towards the palace, and no matter which way I looked, ponies seemed to stare in disbelief while. While they tried to hide it, I was easily able to see them staring at us in intervals, and while the humans that were walking or working didn't do so as badly as the ponies, I could still easily read the surprise that was written all over their faces.

From what I had gathered from online information and what I had gleamed from my friends that were fond of the ponies and their world... like Sal, the royal sisters hardly if ever were seen on personal outings, let alone dates. I could only imagine what it was like for the local populace to see a human walking with one of their princesses.

"Mark?"

I felt myself stop in my tracks as I heard a masculine voice call my name from behind me, and I in turn felt Luna stop moving as well once my hand trailed down her back from when she had still been moving. Turning and looking behind me as I brought my arm back to my side, I saw an elderly man standing in front of a store. Yet it was the man's face that drew my attention as a nagging feeling that I knew him from somewhere. Taking a few steps closer to him as a wide smile stretched across his features, I felt myself get taken aback as I took him into a deeper light.

"Mark my boy, is that really you?"

His voice struck a chord deep within me, and it stirred a few memories I had from when I was slightly younger. His face began to appear more in my minds memory in quick flashes; a man in a fisher's hat, the smile of an elder in a shooting range, and then seeing him at a restaurant. Swallowing thickly as I felt Luna come up beside me, I saw his eyes shift, before I asked, "Clyde...?"

The man's eyes didn't shift back to my own right away however, before he bowed a bit and said in a formal tone, "It is a pleasure to see you outside on such a fine day Princess Luna."

Luna stepped past me as she inclined her head forward some as she spoke in a tone that sounded more like royalty than she had ever used around me, "Thank you sir."

The elder stood back up, before his smile widened, and he next addressed me with a teasing tone, "Mark my boy... ha ha... I knew you loved to test your limits, but I never expected to see you walking about with royalty..."

I felt a wide smile spreading over my lips as I walked forward, and Clyde did as well, and we met in the middle with a firm handshake, before we clapped each other on the shoulders, and I couldn't restrain the chuckle as I shook my head and asked, "So this is where you've been hiding yourself old man? No wonder I could never find you!"

He chuckled merrily, before he said, "Aye, the work here is better... much more interesting too when the folks you work with love their jobs!"

When we separated, he quickly added, "Happy belated birthday! I may be old, but I can still remember the birthday of a good friend."

Luna walked up beside me, and I happily reached over and pulled her into a one-armed hug and practically exclaimed, "Luna, I want you to meet Clyde. Possibly one of the best friends I have ever had!"

I saw her smile as she inclined her head and said, "Pleasure to meet you Clyde." She stood straight as she leaned into my side and asked, "Pray tell how you met Mark?"

"Oh boy, that story..." He let out a wry chuckle as he shook his head, before he asked, "First, would you two like to sit down? Nopony will be coming to my shop as it is technically closed right now."

Glancing over at Luna, I saw her look back at me with a gentle smile as I asked, "Would you mind if we stay for a while?"

She shook her head, and I turned back to Clyde and saw him giving a curious gaze that shifted between Luna and myself, before he turned and led us towards a store front that had a large jewel painted over it, with the store name being 'Clyde's Jewelry' over the top of it. The closer I got, the wider my eyes got as I saw the large emeralds and jewels encrusted over various pieces of jewelry.

When we entered the store, he reached over the counter and grabbed a chair, before handing it to me. He pulled another, larger chair out from the other side of the counter with a grunt of exertion, before setting it down along the wall. Then he grabbed a foldable chair out from underneath a table beside said wall. He gestured to the chair before saying, "That seat is for you Princess. Please excuse me if it isn't to your liking..."

"It is fine."

Before I could get a word in, Clyde acted as the gracious host I knew him as, "Would either of you like anything to drink before we continue?"

I shook my head as I leaned back, and Luna said, "No thank you. Mark and I just finished lunch..."

Her answer brought a wide smile to his lips, before he inclined his head and winked towards me as he asked, "Oh, Marky took you out to lunch, did he? It is only fair for me to warn you Princess, when I last saw Mark, he was a terrible flirt. Don't be too surprised if he tries to steal a kiss soon..."

I felt my cheeks warm up after that last remark, and I could only glare at him as I couldn't quite find my voice to form words of denial. I shifted my gaze to morbid horror when I heard Luna giggle, and when I looked over at her, she gazed at me affectionately as she said, "Then I shall just wait and expect one instead..."

 _That was a request in disguise if I ever heard one..._

Averting my eyes from her own, I felt my heart hammering away as I looked towards the ceiling, taking deep breaths to try and steady my embarrassed nerves. When I felt that it was safe enough to speak, I looked back down and towards Clyde to see he was smiling widely; eyes twinkling and wrinkles drawn taunt over his expressive features. "You were going to tell Luna how you met me?"

He chuckled with mirth as he shifted his gaze back to Luna, "Aye... heh, it was actually a meeting of chance rather than one on purpose. I may remember it, but I may be rusty in a few places. Anyhow, it was a bright and hot summer day..."

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

* * *

Clyde, Luna, and myself had all been sharing stories about our pasts amongst each other, and while Luna was content to just listen to Clyde and I talk, she would occasionally share her own experiences. There was much laughter, a few gasps, and even a tense and then hilarious story from Clyde, before Luna had requested to use the filly's room. So that was where Clyde and myself were, sitting across from each other, occasionally chuckling at some of the stories we had just shared.

That was, until he broke the silence with a question, "So, you and the Princess? You two really are dating lad?"

I felt my smile drop into something a bit tamer, but still a smile as I nodded reluctantly and said, "I guess you can call it that. We met at the bar. I was celebrating my birthday with the guys how I usually did, and I met her... albeit in a way that could've gone better. I later on discovered it was her birthday, and before I knew she was a princess, I treated her like I would any mare I had ever come across." I felt my eyes glaze over a bit as that night came back to me with sharp clarity, before I continued, "I had broken up with a recent girlfriend not that long ago. It wasn't a serious relationship, yet it still hurt with how much of a... er, _horrible woman_ she was. Yet when I caught Luna before she fell into a puddle of beer... when I was looking into her eyes; something just felt... right."

That part of my memory remained in my mind as I smiled fondly upon remembering that feeling, yet I returned to my surrounding soon afterwards when I heard Clyde let out a sigh, before saying, "Ah... how it feels to have young love."

We let that hang in the air for a few moments, and as it did, I found myself thinking of Luna and what it possibly was that was between us. I did feel connected to her, and I enjoyed her company as much as she did my own, yet what I wasn't sure about, was if she did view us as a couple, or just the dating phase. She did flirt in her own indirect ways, and she did seem to always hang on to every word that came out of my mouth, but then there was her status in this world, and her responsibilities.

But then there was her, not as a princess, but as a mare. My heart did flutter at the thought of her, and she apparently did like me; what she had basically hinted towards wanting earlier was proof of that. She was a beautiful mare that could most likely have any guy or stallion she chose, yet she had even hinted towards expecting me to, as Clyde embarrassing stated, steal a kiss from her. That thought alone was enough to make my heart jump into a higher gear...

 _I took her out to lunch... and she wants a kiss. I will gladly share one with her, but I don't want it to just be meaningless. It may be an old trick, but perhaps I can just buy her a gift, and present that to her before asking to steal a kiss._

As I continued to think, I let my eyes wonder over the jewelry in Clyde's displays, and as I looked among them, I allowed my mind to imagine Luna in any one of them, yet each time I saw one I liked, the imaginary Luna would wink towards me, and I slowly felt myself starting to blush as I continued to search for a gift I could possibly get for Luna. There wasn't any that caught my eye, and I wanted it to be something I could possibly give that would be unique for her... something she didn't already have since royalty could purchase anything I possibly could find.

That is, until Clyde chuckled. I looked over at him, and he got up and spoke in a knowing tone as he went around his displays, "I know that look Mark... and what you are planning isn't a bad idea. Ponies may not view jewelry as something as priceless as we humans do, but they still enjoy the flattery. And I have just the thing. Come over here..."

Getting up and quickly making my way to the counter, I leaned forward to get as good as a look as I could, and I saw him pull a few cases out. When he placed them on the glass casing, he spread them out until there was five cases lined up side my side. Then he proceeded to open them one case at a time, and as he did so, tiny lights came on inside the cases and illuminated the jewels and necklaces. "You still have a flare for the dramatics I see..."

"What, it boosts sales... and it simulates the jewelry being in the sunlight." He shrugged, before he said, "Besides, don't you want to make the right choice on the first try? That will get you into bed with your marefriend faster... if that's what you young'uns only care about still."

I felt my face warm up significantly when I thought of Luna in that way, before I said firmly, "I believe you are wrong there old man; this gift is being thought of with my head, not my pants."

He chuckled as he rolled his hand in the air a bit, before asking, "Anyways, do you see one you like?"

They all looked good, but I wanted to select something I thought would look good on Luna. She had dark fur, yet with a bright personality. Luna may be a princess, and she may be able to purchase anything she wants, but I wanted to get something unique for her... something as beautiful as she was.

My eyes kept getting drawn back to the one in the center, yet the one on the far left also seemed like an ideal choice. The difference between the two necklaces was one held a silver glow, while the other seemed to glow with a deep blue. The blue one reminded me of Luna, yet if I chose that for her, then it wouldn't stick out as well if it was resting against her fur. Yet the silver one seemed to glow brightly as it shimmered in the light, throwing off many angles of dazzling light.

Reaching forward and picking that one up, I brought it closer to my eyes and looked at the metal closely, before Clyde spoke up, "That there is Quick Silver metal. I have a mare that is good with spells and loves jewelry... she enchanted that stuff so it won't melt, and it does look quite good when it is solid."

"How much are you selling this for?" I asked as I reached into the box and touched the surface of the metal, and felt it was actually a bit chilly to touch, before it seemed to warm against the skin of my finger.

"Considering what you are doing and who you are giving it to, consider it my gift to you lad." I looked up at Clyde as I felt shock jolt through my system, before I asked, "Surely this costs a small fortune! The jewel alone must be a few hundred dollars!"

"Aye, that be true, but here in Equestria, that be a dime a dozen. If I was selling this, I would price it at fifty bits."

My jaw dropped as I looked at the box in my hands, before I looked up and closed my mouth and asked, "Correct me if I'm doing my math wrong, but isn't that like... twenty... twenty five dollars?" The smile I saw when I looked up confirmed it, and I could only shake my head in disbelief as I asked, "How rich is Equestria if their diamonds can sell for so little?"

"Heh, as much as I want to answer all the questions you seem to always have, you should consider making a choice before Princess Luna comes back... that is, if you intend on this staying as a surprise."

His eyes twinkled, before I nodded my head in silent agreement. This was a gift I wanted to surprise her with later while we relax or possibly be walking. This would be a gift that I wanted to be sure she loved, rather than would like and forget it in a year. _Sarah may have acted like she liked my gifts to her... but I can only guess as to why I never saw her wear any of them. I know Luna won't be that way, but I still want this gift to be special for her. And I already know what I want to choose too..._

Closing the other boxes and keeping the quicksilver necklace open, I brought it up and gazed at it, before smiling widely and holding a hand out to Clyde as I looked towards him and said, "Thanks Clyde. Glad we met all those years ago..."

He smiled cheerfully as he clasped my hand with his own, before giving it a firm squeeze and shake, "The pleasure is all mine lad! You managed to bring some excitement back into this old mans tired bones. That is for sure."

Pulling away as I heard a door closing somewhere in the direction Luna had disappeared, I carefully and gently placed the box with the selected necklace in my pocket for safe keeping until the right time presented itself. For now however, I felt my smile widen when Luna came around the corner. As soon as her eyes met my own, she seemed to brighten a bit while her steps seemed to adopt a bit of a bounce to them.

I heard Clyde chuckle slowly, as if he knew exactly what was happening- which knowing him he most likely did- before he said, "I'm sorry Mark, Princess Luna... but I won't be able to talk anymore. It's about time that I open up my shop again."

Luna and I both faced him with smiles, and as I nodded, I said a bit reluctantly, "It is probably best if we get going then... we have a... er, _meeting_ with Celestia." I shared a knowing look with Luna as my smile turned into a lopsided grin. Looking back towards Clyde who was now confused, I said, "Maybe one day I will tell you this story, but it is probably best if we don't keep her waiting any longer."

"Pleasure meeting you Clyde. Thank you for the entertaining stories."

I felt Luna's wing wrap around my shoulders firmly as we turned to walk away, and as we did, Luna giggled quietly before saying softly in a teasing tone, "I'm still waiting for you to steal a kiss from me Marky..."

My face felt like it was suddenly on fire as my heart decided to complete a quick circuit, and I let out a weak sounding chuckle as I brought a hand up and stroked the back of her neck tenderly as I opened the front door. She walked out first, but as soon as I was beside outside and next to her, I felt her wing flutter against my hand as it refolded. Leaning to the side and whispering so none of the nearby people or ponies could hear, I felt my heart beat a bit faster as I saw a few eyes land on us, "It wouldn't be stealing if you expected it."

As we walked down the road towards the castle, the soft fur of her muzzle rubbed beneath my chin as her horn was pushed past my view, and I felt her nuzzle affectionately against my neck before she said just loud enough that I know that passing mare heard her, "Then I will just steal a kiss from you."

 _The chance to make up on that offer is so tempting... but I still have my gift for later..._

"Yet now I am expecting it, so you wouldn't be stealing one, rather than giving me a kiss."

 _And if you can't steal one, then you would only need to take one. Yet you would be doing so in front of this entire street of onlookers... I think not even you would want that kind of attention._

As her head twisted a bit underneath my own, she let out a light laugh and said sweetly, "So then I will wait until you aren't expecting it."

...

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

 _Arg! Mark and I could've been somewhere else by now... but no... Tia still seems to be upset, and now I can't do anything with Sam until she is done... scolding us. I will never decline that for being a great idea though..._

"...so now you and Mark are banned from the throne room until after his visit is over. Am I understood sister?"

Nodding my head as I kept a formal expression, I did well to hide my true thoughts as I cleared my throat and said, "Yes sister... I won't consider anymore pranks until after Mark's visit." When Tia's eyes narrowed and she focused her glare on me, I felt my formal façade crumbling as a giggle left my muzzle, before I said, "I'm joking sister."

Her eyes didn't lose the glare, before she looked to my side and spoke to Mark, "You two are allowed to go now... do try to keep her out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

With that done and said, I got to my hooves and prepared to leave, before Tia added, "Lulu... Twi and her friends will be joining us for dinner tonight. Try to allow Mark to prepare beforehand."

I nodded before pulling Mark alongside me with my wing, and as we made our way out of the room, I looked over at Mark with a smile and asked, "Shall we go get ready for dinner then?"

My heart did a small summersault as he smiled warmly at me as he said, "Sure, but I need you to lead me towards my room, as I still don't know where it is."

Sidling my way closer to his side as I guided him down a turn into another hallway, I leaned in close before saying, "That is easy. It is one hallway from my room..."

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

As Luna leaned in closer than she already was, I felt my mind and body lock up as I both anticipated a kiss, yet felt it was too soon. The choice was out of my hands however as soon as her lips landed on my own.

I felt myself start to lean into it, but that was just when she pulled away with a wide smile and said happily, "Ha! I have stolen a kiss!"

 _What...?_

After a few more blinks, I felt my face warm up even more when I fully realized what she had done, before I felt a smile cross my lips and a chuckle came from my throat.

Clearing my throat and swallowing, I knew when I wanted to give her the necklace I chose for her now, but I was going to make her wait for it... with possibly a bit of teasing as well. "I don't need to steal a kiss from you Luna." I saw a smile, along with a light blush appear on her cheeks, before I added, "I will give you something before we go to have dinner with whomever Twilight is, but first, we need to get ready."

Her eyes lit up after I finished, before she pressed her chest against my own and asked, "Why not give it to me now then?"

Leaning forward with a gentle smile on my lips, I brought a hand up and slid it under her jawline, cupping her cheek tenderly as I softened my gaze. When her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the palm of my hand with a happy sigh, I took that as my cue to continue on. Moving a little bit closer until I felt our breath intermingle in the air between us, I felt her tense beneath my touch as I felt her breathing start to come out in short but quick puffs. I heard the air rustle a bit through her wings as they fluttered against her sides, and her breathing grew even more sporadic while she began to lightly tremble in anticipation. Sliding my hand up to rest on the side of her face, I let my thumb gently stroke the area directly below her ear. Moving past her lips, I let my breath wash over her ear as I whispered heatedly, "Because waiting makes it all the more enjoyable..."

I pulled away quickly, leaving her standing there for a few moments as her body slowly stopped its trembling, before her eyes snapped open. Then she glared towards me and let out a huff of indignation as she said, "You are cruel..."

 **...**

Curling my fingers around the towel I left hanging outside the shower, I pulled it off the rack and into the shower with me. The water was off, I was fully bathed, and there was a helleva lot of steam that made everything seem fuzzy. I had luckily gotten Luna to let me bathe alone, and then proceeded to make sure she was indeed making her way back down the hallway. _I know most guys would love to take a shower with their beautiful girlfriends... yet she asked as if that is normal in this culture. Sure, the shower may be bigger, but I can only assume that is because ponies would need to move about more to fully wet their fur. Hell... it is like being in a waterfall again for me, except instead of ice cold water, this time it is below scolding hot..._

 _I wonder how much it would cost to get a shower like this in my home actually._

Shaking my head as I brought the towel up to start drying my head, I allowed myself to inhale the pleasant cotton like smell that seemed to linger on all the towels. _Still though... when she asked if I wanted company in the shower... she seemed to be flirting, yet she still seemed like she was being totally honest. And you can't just be casual about something like that... it's impossible without showing some kind of signs._

Letting out a sign as I moved further down my body, making sure to get every spot where water was, I felt confusion flood my mind as I thought back on how she had been acting earlier. _Luna and I may have gotten along better than I would've hoped back on Earth, and yes I had viewed her as a regular pony... before I knew she was a Princess, and she still doesn't seem to mind that I'm doing so. Yet we still hardly know each other. We know how each other act, but when it comes to knowing each other, we still know so little, yet we have already kissed twice..._

 _If it was anyone else, I would say they are moving too fast... but it seems too good to be true at times. From what I have heard... I must be the luckiest damn man alive on this side of Equestria and Earth. The second living being to capture the hearts of any Princess of Equestria and I even managed to kiss her multiple times. She acts like she has known me since we were childhood friends, yet right now... we are still so different, yet I have never gotten along better with any past girlfriends..._

 _Sappy as hell, but the more I think on it, it's almost like love at first sight._ Throwing the towel to the side as I got out of the shower, I paused as I reached for my clothes as I remembered that night with perfect clarity. _I still remember it... when her eyes looked into my own, I couldn't find the will to even look anywhere else. It didn't matter that she was a mare... I felt like everything just... connected... everything seemed perfect in that one moment._

Letting out a dry chuckle as I made a silent promise to myself, I grabbed my clothes and started to put them on one at a time while I cursed myself for my stupidity. _It is clear she has feelings for me, and I do for her... but how deeply do these feelings run? I know you don't just sleep with anyone. Did I really make such a good impression on her than she really does like me? Did I really unwittingly catch the eye of a Princess of Equestria without so much as being myself?_

 _I don't know any of the answers to these questions, but I do know one thing. I will treat Luna to the best week I can give her. Starting with that kiss she was apparently been dying for..._

Tugging the collar of my shirt into a more comfortable position, I smiled as I grabbed my toothbrush, and went to work on making sure my breath at least wasn't horrid. I remember hearing stories from my friends on how they were either the ones that had the bad breath, or their girlfriend was the one... and I did not need to subject Luna to anything less than perfect.

As I brushed my teeth, I let myself remain lost in thought as I tried to bring up everything I knew on keeping those of the opposite sex pleased. Mares might be different in some respects, but the only differences were really appearance, and how they liked to be touched. I still don't know why, but apparently touching a Pegasus' wings is a sign of affection, yet that would be like touching a woman's shoulders; different area but still a big reaction difference.

 _Luna is an Alicorn... she has the body of all three pony races, so that would mean she has all of their enjoyment spots. Earth Ponies like their shoulders and haunches to be touched, Pegasi enjoy their wings being massaged, and Unicorns enjoy having their foreheads rubbed near the base of their horns while magic is being used. Since Luna has wings and a horn, then wouldn't she naturally enjoy all three relaxation spots just how a regular pony would?_

 _I would've preferred getting this information from Sal, but he has been busy... I'm just glad Bob had this information on hand. If he didn't, well then I would've been coming here with none to very little knowledge on Equestrians. And that would not have been something good considering I want to make this the best week in Luna's life._

Rinsing my mouth, then using some deodorant and a very light coating of body spray, I smiled at the reflection I was seeing in the mirror, before turning around and making my way back to my room. All I needed now was to slip on my shoes and grab the box that had the necklace in it. Yet just as I left the bathroom and was into my room, I heard a knocking on the door, so I called out, "Come in!"

The door shimmered with a blue glow, and that was enough of a hint for me to know who was coming in, so I wasn't surprised when the first thing I saw was a long slender blue hoof move through the opening before the entire body of a certain blue Alicorn step into my room. She smiled as she looked over at me, "Are you almost ready?"

I nodded towards her as I sat down on the edge of my bed, before I asked, "I'm almost ready... would you mind coming over here though?"

When I looked up and saw her prancing over towards me with a wide grin, I could only flash her one of my own, before I reached over and grabbed the necklace box from the nightstand. _Ok... one chance to make this perfect..._

Getting to my feet as Luna stopped in front of me, she smiled happily as she leaned forward enough to take up my entire vision, and then I heard her inhale deeply as her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes fluttered open and then she said, "You smell nice."

Smiling as I took a step back, I brought the box up and asked, "So, are you ready to see the gift I got for you earlier?"

Her mane seemed to sparkle a bit more as her eyes locked onto the box in my hands, before she seemed to smile as widely as she could. She nodded fervently before she said, "I had actually forgotten..."

Chuckling, I slowly opened the box for suspense, and while I did so, I watched her carefully in case her expression revealed that she didn't like it. Yet as the box slowly opened, I saw her eyes beginning to widen as her muzzle lost the smile. Her eyes were sparkling brightly as her muzzle dropped open a bit, and I saw her wings hug her body tightly. The built-in light that the box featured created a glow as the light reflected off the solid Quick Silver, creating an aura of silver around the box and over the entire front side of her body.

Everything was silent for a few moments as her eyes roved over the necklace, before she cooed out quietly, "It's so... magnificent..."

I stepped forward a bit hesitantly as I asked softly, "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Her eyes shifted from the necklace to my eyes, and as she gazed at me with the most affection I had ever been subjected to, I felt my face slowly starting to warm up. Her smile along with a gentle nod was all I needed, yet then she sat down as she practically purred out, "Yes... that would be lovely.

Smiling as I took the necklace out of the box, I saw it was bigger than it had originally seemed. As soon as it was hanging in my hands and in full view for any to see, even the dark blue gemstone seemed to shine with a hidden inner light, and I felt myself smiling wider as I opened the two clasps on the back. Reaching forward and wrapping my arms around her neck, I kept my eyes locked on her own beautiful azure irises while I worked to secure the necklace. She giggled happily as she leaned forward and nuzzled against my cheek as I finally secured the necklace, and I put my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

When her fore hooves slid under my arms, she looked towards me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face, and I brought one of my hands out from behind her to cup her chine in my palm, and as I ran my thumb over the side of her jaw, I said softly, "I wouldn't doubt you are the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria." Her smile seemed to widen, but that was when I chose to finally steal a kiss from her lips. I felt her hooves tighten around my back, and we both closed our eyes simultaneously as we pulled each other as close as we could.

Time seemed to hold no rule on reality as we tilted our heads in opposite directions, and I felt her slowly deepen the kiss while I followed in her footsteps... er, or hoof steps. I heard and felt her sigh happily, and I felt myself smile wider as I decided to initiate one of the things I had learned from Bob before my departure.

Sliding the hand that was holding her chin up the side of her head, I gently wrapped my fingers around the tip of her ear and applied a very small but still supple amount of pressure that caused her to actually moan into our kiss. The next moment was wrought with much embarrassment as I snapped my eyes open to see her wings were fully open, and that was when something Sal had told me came to mind.

Luna fell against my chest as she purred happily in a questioning tone, "Why did you stop...?"

...

 _Oh god... I just gave Luna a wing boner... what do I do in a situation like this!?_

"Won't we be late for dinner?" I asked as I felt my heart hammering away against my chest.

Her wings fluttered faintly, before she said happily, "They can wait a few minutes for us to get there..."

She leaned up against my chest and caught my lips with her own once more, and despite the shocking revelation I had made due to her moan catching me by surprise, I found myself leaning into this new kiss. Her lips felt like the softest thing from either of our two worlds, and as her muzzle opened and I felt myself do the same with my mouth, I found it harder and harder to resist deepening the kiss myself. That is, until I fought back a laugh when then a very peculiar thought popped into my mind; _resistance is futile..._

Yet Luna and I froze when we both heard the sound of hoof steps and footsteps echoing outside the room... and through the open door. This time when Luna and I separated, we did so entirely until there was a noticeable gap between us. Luna and I weren't looking away from each other, but I could easily see the scarlet blush on her cheeks... I could only assume that I was much worse.

The voices still kept getting closer, and I was seeing something that would still embarrass Luna, so I said with a nonchalant tone, "So... you still have a wing boner..."

Her eyes widened like saucers, before her blush increased in intensity while she forced her wings back to her sides, and that was when a pony guard and human soldier wearing golden armor appeared in the doorway. The man knocked on the doorway and said, "Princess Luna... Princess Celestia is waiting for you and Mark in the dining hall."

Luna and I both made the mistake of looking over at them, and it must've been written over our faces what just occurred before they arrived, as I saw the mare look away nervously, and the man's face lit up with a grin, before Luna said firmly, but still in an embarrassed tone, "Thank you... you both are dismissed, now please leave us."

They both left without a word, and I glanced at Luna, before asking, "Should we go this time...?"

She nodded, before she let out an embarrassed giggle and began to walk with me to the open door, before she said promisingly, "But we will continue that at a later time..."


	3. Dinner Among Friends

**Chapter 3: Dinner Among Friends**

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

The first thing I noticed when I entered the fairly large dining hall wasn't the wonderfully tasteful décor or even how huge it seemed, rather I first saw six mares I didn't know seated around the long table, before a pink blur filled my vision, causing me to flinch back a bit. She either didn't notice, or didn't care about personal space as she bounced all around me and exclaimed loudly, "OOOH! So this is Luna's coltfriend! I thought he would be taller!"

Back stepping until I was at Luna's side, I wanted to just laugh off the invasion of personal space, but I couldn't help but ask as politely, if questioningly, "Who are you?"

"I'm the bestest friend anypony can ever have! My name is Pinkie Pie!" She then proceeded to give me the widest, and largest smile I knew I would ever see on anyone's face.

Yet as I finished processing what she said, I remembered something she had said, so I asked, "Er, what is a, 'coltfriend'?"

From behind Pinkie Pie I heard the sound of clopping hooves drawing nearer, and as I looked over, the purple Alicorn said, "I believe the human term is boyfriend... My name is Twilight Sparkle, and it is interesting to finally meet the sta... _man_ that Luna has spoken so highly of."

Glancing over at Luna, I saw she wouldn't meet my gaze, though I did see the blush over the top of her muzzle as she kept her eyes averted from my own. Smirking a bit, I looked back at the little purple Alicorn and held out my hand as I said, "Name's Mark Graves." She reached her hoof up as soon as she was close enough with a smile, and she let my hand grip her hoof with a gentle shake, and as soon as I let go of her hoof, she placed it back on the ground and I leaned forward and asked, "Pray tell, what has Luna here said about me?"

Yet before she could answer, she snapped her jaw closed as a loud voice called over, "C'mon Twi! We want to talk to him too!" Looking up, I saw a blue mare with a very unique mane coloration staring our way with a large smirk. She gestured towards me with her hoof as soon as I was looking, and she called out, "Well c'mon, I don't got all day!"

"I say, do calm down Rainbow Dash. It is unbecoming of a lady to act so brutish."

Every mares smile was directed towards myself or the mare named Rainbow Dash, and as I looked around, I saw there was actually seven mares, a green and purple lizard that resembled a dragon, and two guards standing at the far end of the room. Celestia smiled over at Luna and I as we slowly walked in as Twilight and Pinkie returned to their seats, though the former it seemed to be reluctantly.

Taking a seat next to Luna, I looked beside me at the little green and purple guy and pointed at him, before asking, "Dragon?"

He smiled widely, before he threw his arms in the air and exclaimed loudly, "Finally! You're the first human to not call me a lizard or snake with legs!" he chuckled happily and asked, "How did you know? Was it the smooth head spikes?"

Smiling as I held back a chuckle, I said, "Actually, it was more of a guess. I have read about dragons, but they were depicted as being human sized and lanky, or huge and cumbersome. When I saw you, well, you reminded me of a smaller version of a dragon I had seen a picture of with different color schemes."

"Actually, Spike is smaller than most dragons as he is still a baby dragon. I hatched him as a magical test when I was younger." I looked up to see Twilight nodding towards the little dragon, before a white unicorn spoke up as well, "And isn't he just the cutest little thing you have ever seen?"

 _Er... that is rhetorical, right?_

Smiling as I glanced between the now blushing dragon and the white unicorn, I was saved from particularly answering that embarrassing question by Rainbow Dash as spoke up, "So, Twi says Luna says you say you're a writer! Do you write anything like Daring Do?"

Smiling, I shook my head as I reclined in my seat and said, "I wish I could write stuff like her, but unfortunately I don't write how she does. I write poetry, information articles for National Geographic, and occasionally short stories."

"What is National Geographic?"

 _Out of everything, I expected ponies to appreciate the work put into Nat Geo._ Looking Rainbow Dash directly in the eyes; I saw she really didn't know what it was, so I was more than happy to enlighten her, "National Geographic is an organization that brings stories from all around the world to the homes of many people. There are magazines of extreme weather, societies from other countries, and many stories on the ecosystems of many different..."

I trailed off as the questioning eyes had turned blank, and I could easily see the disinterest in her eyes. The confused expression she wore was enough to make me forget about continuing, and luckily, I didn't need to, as Twilight spoke up this time, "It's a book you wouldn't like Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, then never mind!"

I was able to look towards Luna before one of the other mares coughed, and when I looked over, I saw a white mare looking towards me, before she asked, "Mr. Graves, it is a pleasure to meet you in person, my name is Rarity. But what I really wanted to ask is as a professional fashion-pony, what style of clothing were you wearing when you caught Luna's eye?"

Glancing over towards Luna briefly and catching her eye, I turned back to Rarity and said, "I think it was more of the fact that I caught her that caught her eye. I wasn't wearing anything special, b-"

"Excuse me; did you say you caught Princess Luna?" Rarity was looking between Luna and I, and I smiled as I nodded, and this earned a small amount of giggling from the mares around the table, before Rarity said, "Oh, I didn't know your coltfriend was so chivalrous..."

Looking to my side once more, I saw Luna smiling whilst sporting a very faint red hue over her cheeks. She nodded towards Rarity as she said, "Yes, well, he is quite the amazing gentlecolt..."

All the mares were smiling when I looked back towards Rarity, and I felt my cheeks warm up a bit as I saw Rarity wink towards me, "My my Mr. Graves... I don't believe Princess Luna has ever complimented somepony before. Are there any other human stallions like you?"

I felt myself chuckle a bit as I shook my head, "Not that I'm aware of..."

Rarity nodded her head a bit with a remorseful smile, before another mare spoke up, "Now that Rare's is finished, I believe it is my turn for mah questions." The orange colored mare smiled widely, before she asked, "Now, in yer opinion, what is the best kind ah apple product you would eat?"

 _Hmm... Apple based products? There are so many out there..._

"That is a hard one actually. I usually only eat apples plain, but my all-time favorite would be an apple pie fresh from the oven."

My answer seemed to be something of importance, as the orange mare smiled widely, but didn't say anything else as a disgruntled Rainbow Dash slid over a small stack of bits to the orange mare, "You're lucky you chose to bet on one human Applejack..."

 _Ok, so the orange mare is named Applejack..._

Looking around and making sure I had no more questions needing to be answered, I saw almost every mare was satisfied... well, if you included Pinkie Pie who was practically vibrating in her seat as she seemed to be waiting patiently. Glancing around at the mares, I saw the majority were now in their own conversations, except for Pinkie and the little yellow mare sitting beside me.

Before I could ask the yellow one a question, Pinkie burst out with a loud gasp, before asking loudly, "What were you doing when you met Luna and what kinda party were you two at!?"

Smiling as I looked towards Pinkie, her odd and loud ways were starting to become expected... albeit annoyingly, and I said, "I was celebrating my birthday when I met Luna, and it was at a popular nightclub rather than a party."

"OH! I should throw you both a 'happy meeting each other's special someponies on your birthdays' party then!"

She was smiling widely when she finished, and she looked excited at the prospect of having a party that she planned herself. I almost didn't want to decline her offer, but even though I understood the importance of accepting her equivalence of a gift, I knew that there would be even more spontaneousness from her if I accepted. Yet before I could even make a decision, Rainbow Dash chuckled, and Applejack said jovially, "Sugercube... you won't regret ever having a party with Pinkie... I heard humans like them just as much as ponies."

Finding myself overruled unless I wanted to seem ungrateful, I offered a smile and said, "Alright, so when should we expect this party?"

"I can't tell you that!" She sat back down as she closed her eyes, a wide smile across her muzzle, "It's a surprise."

Shrugging as I felt a chuckle leave my throat, I reclined in my seat while I looked to Luna. She was smiling as she seemed to be continuously gazing at me, but when she leaned in, she whispered softly into my ear, "I believe Fluttershy still has yet to ask a question."

Looking to my side and to the only mare that hadn't asked me a question yet, I saw her smiling towards her friends as she seemed to hide a bit behind the edge of the table. Smiling a bit as I followed her gaze, I noticed Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed to be sharing a boasting competition on something about who could drink more apple cider.

Shaking my head as I looked towards Fluttershy, I cleared my throat quietly enough to get her attention, and then I asked, "I believe you had a question for me?"

She did seem to shy away a bit when she had looked at me, but she didn't take too long to nod in confirmation that she had heard me. She looked down a bit before she asked, "I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, but what kind of pet do you have?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "I don't have any pets right now, but I used to have a golden retriever when I was younger."

"Oh? Well... why don't you have a pet right now?" She asked as she looked up and away from the table to speak directly towards me.

"Don't really want one right now. If I got anything, I would want another dog, but they would be stuck at home while I would be out at work." It was true that I would happily take a dog into my home, but I didn't want to leave them at home while I would leave for work, as I didn't always return home right away; and I knew I was out for over twelve hours some days. In a way, if would make it unfair to any pet I got right now to leave them to their own activities for that long.

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side for a bit, before she nodded her head as she said, "I understand. I feel bad every time I leave home and I'm away from my animal friends..."

When she finished speaking, she smiled towards me, before her attention was dragged away by Rainbow Dash as she called out her name. Turning away as I knew the chances of the conversation continuing would be after a wait now; I looked towards Luna and saw she was speaking with her sister. Choosing not to eavesdrop, I took this time to actually look around the dining hall, and I felt myself feeling impressed by the appearance of everything.

The windows were crystal clear, devoid of even a single flaw or blemish that betrayed the glass of its presence. The walls were covered in nothing but beautiful alabaster white, with a few tapestries hanging here and there. The vaulted ceiling even made everything seem so much more spacious, but I wasn't able to tell if it was made that way for possible flight or not. Then as I lowered my gaze, I saw something quite literally peal itself away from the stained glass windows, and as the dragon like head turned and looked towards me, I saw a smile spread over the things lips, before it gave me a wink, and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

 _What did I just see...?_

Looking towards Luna, I saw her look away from me and towards where I had been looking myself, but before I could get her attention, I heard something speak right beside my ear, "Oh, that was a close one if old moon butt almost saw me." Turning and looking over my shoulder towards Fluttershy, I saw her sitting there, but whoever the male voice had belonged to wasn't in sight.

"Uh..." Fluttershy turned and looked towards me, and when she did, I couldn't help but ask, "Did you hear that?"

The smile that had been across her muzzle vanished and she shook her head and said quietly, "I don't believe I heard anything."

As she finished, I heard the voice again, but in my right ear this time, "Oh come now, I'm not invisible... or am I?" Looking over my right shoulder and behind me, I saw not a stallion or human in sight. Giving Luna a quick glance, I saw her giving me a concerned look, and then the voice spoke up again, "Well, I guess when I'm behind your ear it seems like I'm invisible."

Just as the voice started to speak, I felt a tickling sensation behind my ear and near my hairline, and with a brief shiver and a violent swipe of my hand; I threw whatever it was that had been touching me onto the table. What I saw was the same thing that had pulled itself from the stained glass, and as it landed on the table with a comical 'oof', it soon gave out a sigh, and then it was floating up and away from the table as it turned and gave me an unhappy smile before saying, "That is no way to greet someone with good intentions..."

"Discord..."

Looking over, I saw Luna looking towards the small little... mixed up creature, and I could hear the animosity hidden in her tone, and I could understand how she felt for it... or him. I had started to feel like I was going a little insane with hearing voices and seeing things.

"What were you doing behind my ear?"

Reaching behind my ear, I felt the need to swipe the back of my ear a few times to make sure there wasn't anything else lurking where I couldn't see. As he pushed himself up and onto his feet, he turned and regarded me with a curious expression as he said, "I was hiding... was it really not that obvious?" Lowering my hand back to the table, I saw he turned and smiled towards Fluttershy and said happily, "Nice to see you again Fluttershy." A hat popped onto his head, before he lifted it off and flourished it in front of his serpentine body.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fluttershy smile as she said, "Hello Discord, nice to see you again." Yet from across the table, I saw varying expressions from the other mares. From what I could tell, most of those present didn't like this Discord guy, and while I wasn't sure for what reasons, I couldn't blame them as my own first experience had just been less than ideal.

He was soon, luckily for me, engaging himself in an animate conversation with Fluttershy. Looking over, I saw Luna was still regarding him with a cold frown, but when her gaze landed on my own, she gave me an apologetic smile as she leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Discord is a... chaotic creature. I hadn't known he would be attending, so I am sorry for any discomfort he may have caused thee."

When she pulled away, I saw she looked over with a glare towards Discord, but I simply reached up and scratched the area on her back between her wings as I said, "You didn't know, and it was his actions that were annoying, so I see no reason that you should apologize." Looking over my shoulder, I saw him entertaining Fluttershy with dancing teacups, and I looked back at Luna and smirked as I said; "Besides, if he wasn't friends with Fluttershy, I think a flick from my finger might have been enough payback. He _is_ the size of twig..."

Luna's smile said it all, yet when she leaned in to say something, the doors near the back of the room opened up loudly, and Luna withdrew with a smile. Looking towards the source of the noise, I saw a mix of humans and ponies, though more of the latter, pushing carts loaded with trays towards the table. Many of them wore smiles as they reached the table, and when they began to set the platters on the table, I saw Discord explode in a cloud of smoke, before he appeared across the table in a chair beside Twilight... although now he was larger than a small cup this time. She seemed to shrink away from him, yet he either didn't care of notice as he reached an arm around her back and pulled her close, and then said loudly, "Oh dear, I wonder what Celestia has ordered tonight! I hope she had the chefs make pasta again!"

I saw one of the chefs... a tall tan man flinch, and he looked over to Celestia briefly before he set the platter down. When he pulled the top of the platter off, I saw it was in a bowl like form, and it would seem Discord would get his wish...

Turning away from the pasta, I saw many of the other dishes looked just as appetizing, though I did notice the lack of meat; though I had expected as much too. There was the pasta that Discord wanted, salad, soup, pizza, pies, a platter of sandwiches... and cupcakes...

While it all looked good, I knew the pasta was off limits if Discord had a history with that type of food, so I would most likely go with some pizza and salad. Yet I wouldn't be the first one to reach out and grab food... I was in the presence of royalty, and I wasn't sure if that held a rule for serving order or not. Yet even if it did, I heard Discord say gleefully, "Anypony want pasta?" When I looked over at him, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, yet none of the mares or Spike said anything to say they wanted some. I held my tongue as I wasn't sure of what the outcomes would be, and after a few more moments, he smiled widely... and then snapped his fingers.

Then the most peculiar thing happened...

The pasta sprung to life, as if it had just grown a mind of its own, and I saw a few strands stand up, then flop out of the bowl. I had read up on magic before, and its application and uses, yet this wasn't anything like I had read about before. The noodles, after working their way under the bowl of pasta, lifted it up and then made a beeline for Discord... while the noodles in the bowl seemed to be cheering them on in a weird kind of way.

I could only shake my head as I whispered to myself, "That would be so funny if it wasn't so god damn weird..."

While I hadn't intended for it to be heard, Luna leaned in beside me and whispered, "That is... until he makes a mess." Looking over, I saw her looking over the selection of food as everyone began to help themselves. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, and she whispered again, "Discord is the god of chaos... yet these days he tends to be... to put it bluntly, a headache."

Nodding my head in agreement, I looked in front of me and reached forward to grab some pizza, yet I saw the platter lift up and float closer to me. Glancing over at Luna, I saw her smirking as her horn was glowing. Smiling myself, I took a slice from the platter, and she levitated it back to its prior position. I felt a chuckle leave my throat, and I placed the pizza on my plate. Looking over at Luna, I felt my smile widen as I asked, "Luna, would you please levitate the salad bowl closer when you can?"

She gave me a wink as she levitated the salad bowl over to me, and when she offered it to me, I took it and served myself some salad. When I finished, I was going to give it back to Luna, but I felt a tug on my sleeve, and I looked to my other side and saw Fluttershy looking as meek as ever. She let go of my sleeve, and I felt a bit embarrassed that I had forgotten about her. Her plate was still empty, and I realized just like me she couldn't reach any of the food.

Bringing the salad bowl to her, I asked, "Sorry Fluttershy, did you want some salad as well?"

She smiled timidly as she said, "Yes please... and may I have a sunflower sandwich too?"

Holding the salad bowl for Fluttershy to serve herself with ease, I gave her a kind smile and nod as I looked over my shoulder to a smiling Luna. I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I asked, "Can you pass me a sandwich for Fluttershy here?"

Luna looked the other way, and I saw a sandwich from the platter further down the table lift into the air and come floating in our direction. I looked back in front of me as I heard the clatter of wood on wood, and it seemed Fluttershy was finished with the salad. Leaning back as a sandwich floated by and settled on the plate, I saw the timid mare smile some more, before she looked towards Luna and I and said, "Thank you both..."

I nodded my head, and I looked back to Luna, who looked back at me... and I held the salad bowl out to her and asked, "Want some salad?"

* * *

Walking with my arm draped over Luna's back as we made our way back to her room, I was full, happy, and even better was the fact I was with Luna. While we walked, I ran my fingers over her fur as I couldn't get over the feeling of how soft it felt, and she too seemed to enjoy the miniscule ministration as she leaned into the touch of my hand. She was humming softly enough that I was able to hear it, yet the pleasant sound didn't carry too far away while we made our way through the empty halls.

When we made a turn around a corner, Luna leaned against my body as she asked, "What did thou think of dinner?"

Looking over to Luna a she resumed her humming, I smiled a bit more as I shrugged before saying, "Honestly, it was great... though Discord was a bit... eccentric. I'm not sure if I can look at spaghetti the same way after his display..."

Luna cringed as her humming stopped, and I could share the sentiment as she said, "Yes... he was quite... disgusting..."

Shaking my head to rid the less than appetizing image of food I was getting from my recent memory, I knew I wouldn't be eating any kind of pasta for a while, not just spaghetti. Discord, in all his chaos and glory, ate one of the animated strands of pasta... only for it to appear and crawl from one of his nostrils. He had then sneezed, and the noodle flew halfway across the table, and his head had popped off...

Pulling Luna closer, I rubbed her shoulder as I asked, "Anyways... what was it that you wanted to show me?" Ever since we had left the dining hall, she refused to tell me what I wanted to know, instead, she would either hum louder, or shake her head with a smile.

So when she turned and looked towards me with a smile, I felt my hopes rise, and even more so when her muzzle opened. "It is a surprise, and a surprise I hope thee will enjoy my dear Mark." And then she teased me like that...

I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I resumed the light scratching on her shoulder, yet as I did, she hummed a bit louder this time as we made our way through the halls. The melody was welcoming, and I couldn't complain as I was left to my thoughts. They were mainly thoughts about dinner and the mares I had met, along with how they seemed to be as ponies. They were all interesting... eccentric in their own ways, but only one of them I felt a bit wary of... Pinkie Pie. She had literally appeared out of thin air right in front of me like she had been prepared for my arrival for that exact moment.

 _Wait..._

I felt a smirk spreading across my lips as I thought about something she had said, and it was then that I looked over at Luna again, this time a different question in mind. She seemed to sense my imminent question, so she looked back at me with her own smirk, and I knew my question was going to be unexpected for the ever knowing Luna. When I cleared my throat, Luna's humming ceased, and I asked, "So, if I'm your coltfriend, does that make you my marefriend?" The confident and teasing smirk on her muzzle vanished to only be replaced by her embarrassed grin and reddening cheeks. Her gaze went to floor as she pulled away from me a bit, but I only pulled her closer as I said, "We kissed... does that make you my marefriend?"

Her cheeks reddened even more, and I leaned against her as she giggled nervously. Her head inclined to my own, and she asked, "You're not upset... are you?"

I felt a laugh escape me as I pulled her even closer and rubbed her shoulder furiously, and I did the pony equivalent of nuzzling her head. After I pulled away, she giggled quietly as she turned and looked towards me, but I chose that time to answer her question, "Upset for what? It would be one thing if I said I was dating you... but since you said you're dating me... well I can't complain now can I?"

 _When royalty is happy to say they are dating nonroyalty... I'm flattered..._

Luna smiled widely, yet she didn't say anything as she pressed her side against my hip. Her eyes closed as I kept our path straight, and as we went along, I couldn't help but wonder what it meant for down the road if I was going to be known as the human that was dating the princess of the night. If I was allowed to consider her my girlfriend, and I her boyfriend, then I would need to find a way to be able to visit her in Equestria...

 _So many questions... so little answers. I guess I can see what we can do about it when it comes up..._

...

Stepping into Luna's room during the daylight hours held a strange sense of de-ja-vú to it, but it was a pleasantry nonetheless as this time she didn't need to leave right away. While the diming sunlight illuminated enough of the room to see the various pieces of art, I was also able to see the scrolls and books on a desk near the far side of the room. I was also able to see the poem I had given Luna during her brief visit to my home, and I saw how it was resting upon all the scrolls she had on her desk. Before I had a chance to go look at it again however, I felt Luna wrap a wing around my back and pull me alongside her.

I felt a chuckle leave my throat as she apparently knew what I had been thinking, yet I saw her dragging me towards her balcony. "What are we doing Luna?" As I draped an arm over her back, I felt the feathers of her other wing brush against my fingers. While I didn't think much about it, I wrapped my fingers around one of the thicker feathers and ran my fingers along the edges of the feather softly as to not damage it. Her humming jumped an octave, and I saw her muzzle snap towards me as I looked towards her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked astonished... so I asked, "Did I hurt your wing?"

When I pulled my hand away from her wing hesitantly, I saw her cheeks brighten a bit more, and her wings ruffled as she shook her head quickly. She licked her lips as she leaned in close, and I felt her breath wash over my lips as she looked deeply into my eyes. She made us stop our motion as she faced me entirely, and I heard her wings rustle, along with feeling it with the wing she had wrapped around my back. As her breaths came in shallow puffs, she asked, "Do you really want to...?"

Feeling a bit concerned as I wasn't sure why she was suddenly behaving different, I couldn't really pull away as her wing held me still, but I asked with a bit of apprehension, "Want to what Luna?"

Her behavior was getting to unusual for me, yet as she leaned away from me a bit, her scarlet cheeks puffed up in confusion as her head tilted to the side in an adorable fashion. Yet then she leaned forward as she said quietly in a confused tone, "Thou pulled on my primary feather... I thought thou knew..."

I felt my brow crease in confusion as I did my best to think of what she meant, but I still shook my head while saying, "I don't know what you mean... I thought I was just doing the same as scratching your back." Her eyes widened a bit, and I asked, "Why... what does it mean?"

Her cheeks puffed a bit more as her blush brightened a bit more, and although she seemed disappointed for some reason; she let out a relieved sigh. She leaned closer as she licked her lips again, and while she did, she spoke softly in an embarrassed tone, "When thou pulled on my primary flight feather... thy action said you wanted to become," she cleared her throat as she looked away from my eyes, "intimate."

This time I felt my cheeks starting to burn, and I pulled my hand away from her side so that I wouldn't make that mistake again, and I felt a weak chuckle escape my lips as I said just as weakly, "Heh Heh... maybe in time I will intend for that to be my message... but I didn't mean that Luna... er, it's too early for us to get, well, that close..."

My cheeks felt hotter than fire, and she agreed with a single firm nod, though I did hear her breathing hitch when I had hinted towards us getting intimate later on. Yet as she looked away, she said, "W-Well... we will ignore that misunderstanding for now." She turned and began pulling me towards the balcony again.

Yet as we walked, I realized if that piece of information was misunderstood, then I didn't know what else he had told me that was false. Yet here at my side I had an understanding mare that was willing to let my mistake be just that... so perhaps she would be able to answer another question for me. Reaching over, I tapped her shoulder as I asked, "Luna... is there any additional meaning if I were to massage the base of your horn?"

"Mark...?" Luna looked over at me with a confused if not somewhat mischievous grin, and then asked, "Who told thee to touch these spots...?"

"Er... a friend?" Her tone and that expression were making me reconsider ever going to Bob for advice again. Looking into her eyes, she smiled as I asked, "Why... what does it mean?"

Luna's cheeks had lost some of the red glow to them, but she seemed to think something over as she tilted her head closer to my own as she opened the doors to the balcony with her magic. She glanced at me briefly before she said, "Try that Mark... and I will just show thou instead... for now, I have something I want to show thee something not many humans get to witness." She looked towards the sky, and I followed her gaze and saw the sky was dark; as the sun had set, yet the moon had yet to rise.

Yet when her horn began to glow, I glanced back at her as she closed her eyes for some reason, and I saw her mane take on a darker glow as her horns magic only intensified. Yet then I saw something from the corner of my eye, and I looked over to see the moon peaking over the distant horizon. I felt my eyes widen, and I looked back at Luna to see her eyes snap open, and then I felt my blood run cold as I saw that her eyes were entirely white, and glowing.

As she used her magic to raise the moon, I felt a somewhat strong breeze flowing around us, and I looked towards the night sky and saw a beautiful sight. As the moon continued to rise, stars began to dot the night sky, with the ones that were appearing sparkling brighter, before they dimmed and blended in with the other stars. I watched as a wave of stars slowly appeared, and the moon began to slow its ascent as well. The longer I watched, the more I felt stunned to be witnessing what was happening. I had read about the princesses of Equestria having the ability to move the celestial bodies, and while I hadn't believed it at first, it was an interesting thought to think about.

Yet here I was, witnessing the act in front of me, with the Princess of the Night at my side, allowing me to be here as she performed this duty. It was a magnificent thing to watch, and as I looked back towards Luna, I saw her eyes slowly closing, and the breeze that had been blowing around us began to die down. The glow around her horn began to dim darker, until it winked into nonexistence, and she opened her eyes and seemed to grow confused. She wobbled slightly on her feet, as if unsteady, and I moved closer to her side just as she stumbled a bit. I caught her before she fell, but as I held her in my arms, she leaned against my hold as she shook her head.

When she seemed to be feeling better, I lessened the grip I had around her so that she could stand up unhindered, yet I kept an arm around her just in case. Her wings flexed open, and she twisted her head a bit as she seemed to stretch. While she did that however, I felt a smile spread across my lips, and I rubbed the base of her neck as I said, "Luna, that was truly magnificent." She looked over at me as I said that, and I saw the embarrassed yet delighted smile spreading across her muzzle, but I added, "It was as beautiful as the mare that did it."

This time her smile came with a slightly reddening of her cheeks, and she giggled quietly as she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek as she leaned further against my body. She pulled away soon afterwards and said happily, "I'm glad that thy think so... thank you for being there as well." I felt her muzzle press against my cheek as she nuzzled me happily while letting out a quiet sigh, before she said, "I usually sleep during the day... so I am just a little more tired today that yesterday."

I felt my smile drop a bit before I asked, "I'm not upsetting your sleep schedule, am I Luna?"

She stopped nuzzling against me for a brief moment, and she seemed to think about my question before answering, "No. I would rather alter my sleeping cycle to spend as much time with you as possible... but now, we get to sleep."

My smile returned, and I sheepishly said, "Yes, well I believe I need the young beautiful mare to walk me back to my room... I'm not sure I can find the way by myself."

Luna giggled as she seemed to blush a bit more, and while we made our way back into her room, she shook her head as she said, "That isn't necessary... thou... you will be sleeping here tonight, in my room."

When she said that, I felt my cheeks warm up again, but bothered not to question it. I had effectively flirted with her all day today, along with her having done the same with me. We had kissed, shared a meal at a restaurant, and even, although I'm ashamed to think about it; pranked her sister together. Although a strange, somewhat awkward day, it had panned out almost like a date, yet I was sure we weren't about to hit fourth base just yet, so sleeping in her bed with her shouldn't be that much of a big deal. Especially considering she had slept in my bed the first night I was here.

Feeling a light chuckle leave my throat, I looked over and saw Luna looking towards me as she was already lying on her bed. She smiled widely as she looked over at me, before she asked curiously, "Are you going to sleep in what you are wearing?"

Making my way towards her bedside, I shook my head as I said, "N-No... sorry, I was just thinking about our day today."

Stopping at the end of the bed, I kicked my shoes off, and I slipped my dress shirt up and over my head. My socks followed soon afterwards, but took me a bit longer as I used my toes to get them off. While I normally wouldn't sleep in jeans... I wasn't about to hop into the bed of a princess with only boxers on.

She smirked as I stepped around the bed, her eyes never leaving my own, yet when I sat on her bed hesitantly, she giggled and said, "I won't bite..." Her choice of words was of little comfort, yet when I went to lie down, her hooves instantly wrapped around my chest as she pulled me closer to her, and she said quietly, "...much."

Just as she said that, I looked over, only to have her lean in and nuzzle my cheek. I felt myself chuckle as I reached a hand up and rubbed the top of her hoof slowly and I asked, "So you won't bite...?"

Her nuzzle stopped, and she pulled away from my cheek enough to look into my eyes, before I saw a mischievous smirk spreading across her muzzle. She leaned in closer to my ear as she whispered, "Unless thy steals another kiss from mine lips."

...And then she bit the top of my shoulder firmly enough to make me feel it.

I felt my cheeks burn as I thought about her request, and as I did, I felt her nuzzling closer to my neck. An electric tingle sensation ran across my skin where her muzzle was touching, yet as I thought about it, the more I knew how... well, embarrassed I was feeling. The kiss I had 'stolen' earlier had been, I thought, caused from the gift I had given her. Yet now, she wanted one before we slept...

...

And I knew it would need to be soon as her gentle bite on my neck had been a bit firmer than on my shoulder. Her breath washing over my skin was also starting to become... distracting.

Bringing my hands up, I pushed my palm under the bottom of her muzzle as she was about to bite my jaw, and I felt her move with my hand, but she didn't do anything else than stare into my eyes when her muzzle was over my lips. The feeling of her hoof sliding over my chest as she leaned on me and hovered above me was also just as comforting, yet as her eyes closed, I found my cheeks starting to burn even more.

 _Now or never..._

As I leaned forward and caught her lips in my own, I felt butterflies erupt in my body as the memory of our earlier kiss came to mind. She had anticipated it then, and she had hinted towards wanting a kiss after our meeting with my friend... and she wanted a kiss now. Feeling my eyes close as I wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer, I felt her muzzle twist into a smile while she leaned a bit more into the kiss.

While bob had given less than honorable advice, something I had done earlier came back to mind, so as we twisted out heads in opposite directions, I reached a hand up and slid it over the back of her ear; an action that caused her to pause. Yet once I wrapped the tip of her ear around my fingers, I felt her muzzle open a bit more as she shuddered in anticipation. My smile widened, and when I gave her ears tip a gentle yet slow rub, she let out a delicate sounding gasp as she pulled away from the kiss.

She seemed to hum happily while I rubbed the tip of her ear, and as she lied atop of me, she groaned in ecstasy. As I continued my ministration, she said happily, "Do not stop thy action this time... ahh..."

I felt a smile stretch across my lips, and as I thought about it, I knew she was enjoying this more than our kissing, and I could only surmise that like any other animal, she enjoyed an ear rub. So I brought my other hand up to her other ear. _I swear to god, tomorrow, I will see if she is more cat or dog... a belly rub should easily answer that question..._


	4. Picnic & Dip

Cracking an eye open as I felt Luna shift against my body a bit more, I found myself in quite a comfortable position that allowed Luna and I to maintain full contact with each other. Her back pressed against my chest, and as I pulled her closer, yet just as gently as to not wake her, I felt my hands pressing against her under barrel as her fore hooves rested atop my hands. The covers were pulled comfortably up to her shoulders and my midsection, and as I buried my face into her semi-transparent mane, I wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep.

Yet as I laid there, I felt Luna's wings twitching against my arms, before she seemed to shake as I heard her yawn. The feeling of her wing twitching against my arms again was enough to get me to unlock my hands, and to lean away enough so that her wing could extend unhindered; and extend it did. Her beautiful and elegantly layered feathers seemed to gleam with their own glow as the sunlight that streamed into the window shone over them.

Even though I remembered the meaning of what I was going to do, I was feeling a bit adventurous this morning, and I would simply remind her I wasn't a pony, so not everything in equine culture referred to me. So as her wing continued to stretch, I shifted my weight back towards her as I slid my free hand over the tips of her feathers. When I was leaning against her entirely, I wrapped my fingers over the edges of what I assumed were her secondary's. She had said pulling her primary flight feather was a sign of wishing to get intimate, yet she said nothing about the other feathers on her wings.

Yet as my fingers wrapped around her feathers, I felt her body tense once more as her wing twitched, and that twitch, along with my fingers currently holding her feather, was enough to apparently twinge her senses as she let out a pleasured gasp. My eyes drifted away from her wing and to her instead, yet as I did so, I was about to pull my other arm out from under her; until her hooves wrapped tightly around said hand and pulled it closer to her.

She began to squirm slowly against my body as I heard her breathing beginning to pick up a bit, and her hooves tightened over my hand where I held her. While my hand pressed against her stomach, I ran my other hand over her feathers and to the leading edge of her wing. Yet as I did so, my thought from yesterday sprung up, and I felt a smirk spreading over my lips as I thought, _Time to see if she is more cat or dog..._

Letting my hand simply hold the leading edge of her wings, I used my other hand to rub her stomach furiously. The light gasping she had started to emit, along with her movements, all ceased as she tensed once again, yet when I began to use my nails a bit, she flinched as she tried to push away from my body. It was a futile effort however as she was facing away from me, but she seemed to forget all about the wing tease I had just used on her as she began to giggle loudly, before she began to laugh.

Her hind legs were kicking out as her fore hooves grabbed wildly at my offending hand, and as she laughed, she cried out, "Tis enough, tis enough! I yield!"

I made sure to pull the hand on her wing away first, and then I ceased the tickling on her stomach, much to her relief. Her laughter subsided into giggles, and I felt my grin widen as I thought to gladly to myself, _Mission accomplished. Luna is more dog than cat... a cat would've attacked me had I done that..._

Yet as she began to calm down, I saw her wing flex, before it slowly folded itself back against her dark blue coat and she began to roll herself over to face me. When her muzzle was facing me, I saw the blush I must've brought her was still bright and all across her muzzle, and she was wearing a curious and slightly bashful as looked into my eyes. The edges of her lips curled upwards slowly until she had a soft smile on her muzzle, and then she pressed a hoof against my chest as she said, "Were thou trying to say something by... er, _playing_ with my wing...?"

I felt a smirk stretch across my lips as her blush seemed to only intensify, and I said in a teasing tone, "Playing with your wings?" I watched in amusement as her cheeks puffed up a bit, "I wasn't playing with your wing... I was _massaging_ it."

Her eyes seemed to take in every little detail of my feature, and I saw her smile turn into a playful smirk as she said in a questioning tone, "If I am not wrong, thy made a similar mistake the prior night?" She leaned in as she presented her ear to me while saying, "What dost thou have to say to that?"

Letting out a chuckle, I raised my other hand and lightly touched one of her smaller feathers, "Last night I accidently grabbed your _primary flight feather_ , and as I recall, you said that was essentially the same as asking to get intimate." Here I pulled my hand away from her wing, brought it between us, and then gently tapped the top of her nose repeatedly as I said, "You however, said nothing about your secondaries or the main part of your wing."

"Lies!" she suddenly cried in indignation. Her cheeks puffed up as she asked, "Surely thy attention was fully on me... you must have known what thy actions were doing!"

Her cheeks were a mix of deep indigo and scarlet, yet her eyes displayed both agitation and embarrassment. I found myself struggling not to chuckle some more, and I merely pulled my hand away and set it on the hoof that was pressed against my chest, "Oh, I noticed all right, but I thought that was just you enjoying the, eh-hem, massage."

As she glared at me, I easily saw through the mock anger, but she still spoke with an icy tone, "Thou arte a sly... sly human, Mark..." Her eyes lightened up as she continued to gaze at me, but she soon dropped the mock anger eyes and instead leaned forward and nuzzled against me, before she asked, "I trust thy slept well?"

Smiling a bit wider, I pulled her closer and gave her a firm hug as I said, "Yes, I did, thank you. I trust you slept just as well?"

I lessened my hold around her as she began to push against my arms, yet I did hear her laughing softly as she began to move closer to the edge of her bed. Her eyes never left my own as she slid from her bed and got to her feet, but she did smile widely as turned and broke eye contact. "Come Mark... I will take thou to thy room so that thee can get some fresh clothes."

While I made my way to the edge of her bed and sliding off onto my feet, I heard Luna giggle, but as I looked over to her, she simply looked towards me with a happy smile. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and I felt a bit curious as to what she was thinking. So when I reached her side, I draped an arm over her back, and I looked to her as she leaned up and nuzzled against my cheek, and asked, "What's going through your mind you beautiful mare?"

She looked down after I said that, and when I looked down as well, I saw the color in her cheeks showed she was blushing. I used my hand to gently rub her shoulder, and this only got her to lean against me as she opened the door with her magic and we walked out of her bedroom.

Her muzzle tilted up and she looked at me before with a mischievous gaze, and she asked almost teasingly, "Do you wish to share a bath with me Mark? I promise it will be pleasant." She nuzzled against my neck as my cheeks began to warm with unintentional heat, yet she giggled as she continued, "The water will be hot, the soap will be sudsy, and my fur will be softer than any other time... you know you'll like it..."

My face felt hot, but my ears felt like they were on fire as Luna's wing wrapped around my back, but she didn't mind about my discomfort as she continued to nuzzle against my neck. Her fur did feel soft as it rubbed against my skin, and I could feel it with my palm as well, and the feel of her body pressing against my own- albeit through clothing- was in itself a great feeling. But as I leaned back against her, I knew my answer without even needing to think about what I needed to say... even if what I wanted to say was different.

"A bath does sound delightful," I said as I nodded in agreement, and she seemed to like the idea as she began to lean against me, "however... I don't feel comfortable sharing that level of... closeness, yet." Luna seemed to sag against my side, and I felt a nervous chuckle leave me as I reached up and scratched under her mane while I added, "Just how grabbing your flight feather is a," I lowered my voice in case there was anyone nearby, "sign of seeking intercourse," she shifted as we walked, almost as if the suggestion was uncomforting, "so is the same as asking to share a shower or bath for humans."

While we walked, I found her shifting between pulling away from me, while also leaning against me, almost as if unsure if she wanted to be close or to maintain a distance. I looked over at her when her ear flicked against my cheek, and she said softly... apologetically, "I ask for your forgiveness... I didn't know the implifications to my request were taken in such an intimate fashion." She turned her head towards me while she said, "Showering with one another in pony terms doesn't exactly signify thy desire to share intercourse..."

I heard her reasoning that taking a shower didn't necessarily mean the same as wanting to partake in intercourse, yet she worded it in a way that didn't say it _didn't_ mean it either. Yet as I looked towards her, I saw her eyes weren't looking towards my own, and her muzzle was turned down in a way that I couldn't tell if she was frowning or hiding her always present smirk. However, I was able to see the deep indigo blush over her cheeks, and her ears did seem a bit darker blue than usual as well.

Before I could ponder however, we stopped at a door that must've been my own, and when I looked at it, she opened it with her magic as she pulled away from me. Yet as she turned to walk away, I remembered something important, and I reached over and set my hand on her withers. When I tightened my grip, I made sure to gently rub my hand across her fur as I said, "Luna, how could I not forgive you?" She looked over my shoulder with a curious smile, before I said with a chuckle, "Especially when you forgave me for misunderstanding the concept of grabbing your flight feather."

As her cheeks flared with more heat, I gave her a wink as I made my way into my room. I closed the door so that I none of the nonessential personnel walked in, and I made my way over to my backpack to grab some clothes for the shower. Yet as I made my way to the shower next, I found a question forming in my mind that I couldn't quite ignore. _Do Equestrians really take baths or showers with one another in a way of sharing how close they are? If that is true, then why did Luna say "doesn't exactly" rather than not at all?_

Closing the door behind me as I entered the bathroom, I let out a chuckle as I couldn't be sure without asking someone, and there wasn't exactly anyone I wanted to trust with that question. _Despite her teasing tone and how she looked to be flirting, her question on wanting to bathe with me seemed almost... genuine. But I don't need a lesson on pony physiology to know I would be exposing more than a stallion... and I don't exactly feel comfortable knowing Luna would possibly mistake my exposure to something else. A stallion can walk around without clothing without exposing himself, yet that isn't possible for me... let alone while taking a bath._

Turning the nozzles for the shower on, I felt my cheeks warm as I thought of what a bath with Luna would be like, but I wouldn't even consider allowing it until I knew her better. She was a good mare, and I couldn't help but let the fact that she is a princess determine how I thought of her, but I still had developing feelings for her. I wouldn't ruin what we have right now on something as much as a misunderstanding, as I doubt I would be able to get a second chance. Yet as I got ready to hop into the shower, I knew there would be plenty time to think about my current situation, as shower time was thinking time...

...

As I finished clothing myself in fresh clothes, I felt refreshed and ready for anything now. Be it needing to prevent Luna's antics, her wanting a 'stolen' kiss, or even wanting to spend a lazy day around Canterlot; I was ready. Just in time to as the door to my room lit up with a deep indigo aura and opened up, and in walked the princess of the hour.

When Princess Luna looked over towards me, she smiled widely as she asked, "Mark, thou looks even more handsome than the day you first caught me..."

She walked in towards me with a light prance in her step, yet her eyes closed as she leaned up against me. Wrapping an arm around her neck, I pulled her tightly against me in a hug. When she pulled away, a few minutes later, I looked down as she said, "The cooks have prepared a special meal for the two of us, Mark... I wish to take thou to a spot in the mountains for a picnic." She looked at me from the corner of her eye as she walked around me, her horn lighting up with a light glow as a wicker basket floated into the room. Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Are thou ready to leave?"

Her smile only widened as I nodded, but I still needed to ask one question, "If we are going further in the mountains, where exactly will we be going?"

Luna walked around me with a light giggle, and I saw her smiling wider as time went on as she said, "It is a spot where nopony will bother us... and it is in the most wonderful spot as well. Thou will enjoy it, I know it..."

* * *

I may not have any pudge on my body, I may have a modest amount of muscle that still got me noticed, and I may be physically fit, yet if there was one thing I wasn't... it was a hiker. Sweat covered most of my exposed skin, with the feeling of it dripping from my chin as I fought against the steep incline of the path Luna and I were walking up. While I was dripping sweat from the steep incline that had been going on for dozens of feet, a quick glance to my side showed Luna unaffected... and enjoying herself. She was humming a happy tune as she walked steadily up the hill, a content smile gracing her muzzle as she easily made her way up the slope, eyes closed in relaxation and ease.

With a glance up the hill, I saw it was appeared that my ordeal was coming to an end soon, but I looked back down at the ground as I struggled to keep my breathing to myself. Yet as I looked towards the ground, the image of Luna smiling and using so little energy on this hike made me want to somehow get her back, yet I wouldn't know how without possibly doing something wrong. Reaching under her to give her another belly rub seemed almost wrong now compared to when we had been cuddled together on her bed... though it probably wasn't as bad as giving her that wing tease.

I spent the last dozen feet complementing thinking about that last one, and I felt my cheeks warm as I looked up to see the top of the hill slowly evening out towards a narrow path between the rising mountain cliffs. Yet as my eyes landed on what was past those cliff faces and hidden behind the trees that managed to grow up here, I found myself feeling impressed. My feet stopped carrying me forward, and Luna continued on until she was framing the right side of the view I was being granted.

She stopped and looked back at me with a grin as she asked, "What do you think Mark...?"

My heart swelled as I looked away from the scenery, and I shifted my gaze instead to her own as I smiled widely. From where I was standing, there was nothing in sight I would change, and I gazed at her as I said happily, "Everything looks perfect," as I continued to look at her though, I felt a bit of courage flood my body as I decided I could even add in something a bit cheesy, yet flirty as well, "and you look absolutely beautiful..."

Luna's eyes widened a bit, but her grin only widened as her cheeks adopted a light indigo hue as she shifted on her hooves. I didn't regret what I had just said in the slightest, and I began to walk forward again as I was more than ready to reach our final destination already...

...

Dropping down onto the ground beside Luna, I looked out across the little clearing we were in as I asked in wonder, "How did you find this place Luna...?"

She popped open the lid to the picnic basket as she hummed thoughtfully, before she levitated a sandwich over to me. I accepted it gratefully, as we still hadn't eaten this morning; and for me at least, that was a difficult hike. I looked over at her though instead of eating right away, and she looked back towards me as she said, "I was in flight when I happened to look down one night, and I saw my moon reflecting in that lake. I came down to rest for a spell, and when I was ready to leave, I decided I would come back to see what it looked like in my sisters sun." She let out a sigh as she levitated another sandwich out of the basket, "I would often come here to relax and think about the events of when I was awake."

Her smile was soft, and when she took a bite out of her sandwich, I looked back forward as I did the same and began to enjoy this rather late brunch. Yet as I ate, I leaned back on one elbow as I looked out from under the cool shade of the tree; eyeing the lake in particular as I was feeling the urge for a swim. Yet I would do that later, after enjoying the shade and meal. My body would probably appreciate a quick dip after our meal, but the longer I looked, the more my eyes began to drift towards the waterfall that fell from the clouds above.

As I finished my sandwich, I sat there in silence as I pondered a question burning in the back of my mind, and I knew as soon as I asked it, Luna would know what I was thinking. But as soon as I began to think about her, I looked over at her and saw her looking towards me with a thoughtful expression, and I felt myself grin at the unexpected meeting of our eyes. She didn't look away nor did she say anything, but I did see her smile growing as mine did as well. The only thing I was feeling was an undeniable attraction towards the mare in front of me, and while some would think I was a fool for being so carefree to flirt and date one of the Princesses of Equestria; I knew I was probably one of the luckiest fools alive then.

Letting a smirk cross my lips, I felt a heat flare in my cheeks as I said confidently and full of honest conviction, "You really are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen Luna... by Equestrian and Human standards..."

Her wings fluttered at her sides as she glared at me angrily, all the while blushing profusely once again. Her ears turned and laid back just the tiniest of degrees as she said, "Thou must stop making me blush so much!" Her gaze lightened as she offered a soft smile, before she said, "Thank you for thy compliments though Mark... and you truly are a remarkable man." Her magic lit up and I felt my stomach drop as I was lifted into the air, and she brought me closer to her, before she set me back down and nuzzled into my cheek as she said in an endearing tone, "Thy affections are refreshing... I am glad I met you Mark... and I'm glad you are my special somepony."

Bringing my other arm down to support my weight, I reached my now free arm up and scratched gently at the base of her withers. Her cheek stopped nuzzling against mine as she instead leaned against me, and she giggled as she added, "And thy fingers feel absolutely exquisite when they do that..." As she began to hum contentedly, I found my cheeks heating up as I felt her cheek slide against my own slowly as she shifted herself to pull me closer to her body.

Yet I stopped her almost as soon as she began by pulling myself away. She pulled away and gave me a questioning glance as I quickly stood up, and I looked down at her as I reached up and took my shirt off. Her eyes immediately shifted away from my eyes to my body as a deep blush made itself clear on her cheeks. I began to work on taking off my pants, but before I even asked my question, her eyes widened as her wings popped away from her body, though they didn't quite unfurl all the way how they had during our first kiss. _Well... I don't think I ever saw her eyes rivet on something other than my eyes with such an intensity before..._

Smiling weakly as I cleared my throat, her eyes snapped up to my own, and she sat up quickly, almost as if she was expecting something, but I merely asked, if somewhat in an embarrassed tone, "Would you mind taking a quick dip with me?"

Her eyes widened even more, and she cocked her head to the side as she asked, "What do you mean by 'take a dip'?"

Before I even had a chance to answer, her wings uncurled a bit more, and I said, "I mean, do you want to go swimming with me? You know... in the lake?" Her wings froze in their unfurling motion, before she nodded as she started to appear almost more embarrassed than flustered. Yet as she seemed to realize something, she smiled a bit more as she shook her head. My smile dropped a bit, yet I was still going to get in the lake... there was no way she would remain here the entire time we were here.

Offering her a weak shrug, I simply dropped my pants and kicked them over to my clothes. I felt my cheeks burn as I stood there in nothing more than just my boxer shorts, but this was about as nude as I was willing to get in front of Luna, and it was only because I didn't think of the possibility that I would be getting to take a swim. Yet as I turned around and began to walk awkwardly towards the lake, I felt even more so as I heard Luna beginning to hum another song to herself again. _Suddenly this idea doesn't seem that bright... but a swim would feel best right now. Who knows, if I'm lucky, I can convince her to join me after she sees me get in._

Stopping by the lake, I let my shoulders droop as I looked into the clear and bright blue water, the sunlight sparkling off the surface where the water rippled. It looked gorgeous, sure, but I knew without a doubt that it was most likely going to be cold... slightly warm at best, but still cold. _No time like the present..._

Taking in a deep breath, I squinted my eyes as I tensed my muscles and jumped forward as far as I could. The crystal blue water rushed beneath me, and as I dove into the water, I felt the cold liquid press in all around my body. I opened my eyes under the water and saw the bottom of the lake about seven feet down, and I raised my head and could easily see the bubbles flooding the far end where the waterfall was crashing down. I pushed my arms out as I did my best to remain stationary and below the surface of the water as I observed every detail I could from where I swam.

Feeling a burning sensation in my lungs, I smiled as I pushed myself upwards the last half a foot towards the surface, and when I reached the open air, I took a deep breath of air to relieve the burning sensation in my lungs. I shook my head fiercely in an attempt to clear my eyes of water, kicking the water as I brought my hands out of the water; I wiped my eyes and flicked the water away with my fingers. Yet while I got control of my breathing, I looked up towards the source of the endless waterfall; which was a cloud with a seemingly finite supply of water.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself in the water as I turned around and looked back towards the trees where Luna resided, and saw her smiling as she looked back at me. I grinned widely as I called out to her, "Luna, come on! The water feels great!" The water did truly feel great after just a few moments in the lake; as the initial chill was just that.

Luna's smile fell gradually, and it wasn't long until she was looking down with an almost thoughtful look. Her hooves moved a bit from the crossed position they had adopted, and I continued to float there as I waited for her answer that I knew would come shortly.

Her smile returned in full force as she got to her hooves, and she began to make her way towards the lake I was in. The smile across her muzzle was a dainty little smile, but I could easily see the amusement in that little smile. Amusement for what though, I wouldn't be sure unless I asked her... and it seemed that time would be coming soon. As Luna stepped into the water, her hooves withdrew, and she looked up towards me as she said, "The water is cold Mark... how does it feel great for you?"

"Because it is only cold for the first two seconds. Besides... if it gets too cold for you, I'm sure I can keep you warm." Giving her a flirty wink, I saw the amusement in her eyes intensify even more as she began to flap her wings. The view of her eyes looking into my own disappeared as she looked down at the water instead, and I watched in a bit of amazement and awe as she flew over to the water beside me, and I waited for her to lower herself into the water...

Only for her to instantly fold her wings as she closed her eyes. I felt my eyes widen, and I quickly turned away as a huge splash came from less than a foot in front of me, courtesy of a certain mare. Yet as I began to turn back towards where she disappeared to, she burst from the water with a flurry of flying droplets as her eyes opened widely. Her muzzle held no smile, her eyes no amusement, and I could only see surprised as she instantly wrapped her forelegs over my shoulders as her wings wrapped themselves around my body. She shivered once, yet violently as she pulled me tight against her, and while I did chuckle, it was a strained one as I began to support her weight along with my own using only my legs to keep us afloat.

"I have been alive since the early days of Equestria, and this has to be the coldest water I have ever been in!" Her wings and hooves only tightened some more around my body, yet she didn't shiver as bad as she first had. I brought my arms forward and hugged her close, but as I did, I found myself looking her over. Her mane, with its semi transparent appearance and partially physical feel appeared to have an extra sheen to it as water droplets ran through it. Her fur however, while still soft, appeared to shine in the sunlight that fell on it.

While we swam there in the lake, I looked into the sparkling azure sapphires of her eyes and laughed as the surprised look had been replaced by a slightly bashful one. Her wings unwrapped from around me, but I still held her close; as much as her forelegs tightened over my shoulders. "So Luna," another laugh escaped me, "Does the water feel great yet?"

Her eyes flashed towards the water, before locking on my own again as she nodded almost meekly, "Yes... tis been many years since I have last swam in a lake, river, or even pool. Even longer since its been with another..." Her muzzle moved closer to my lips, but she diverted her path to the side of my head as she once again nuzzled into me.

"I feel honored, my fair princess, that your first swim in many years is with me."

I felt her cheek rub against my own in a way that suggested she was smiling some more, and that was proven after she pulled away and looked at me sternly, but still with a joyful looking smile. She pulled one of her forelegs away from my shoulders, and she used it to prod my chest as she said, "Thou should be... thy aren't part of the average population." Her other foreleg left my shoulder, and she pushed herself away, forcing me to release my own hold around her as she floated away. Through the clear water, I saw her hooves kicking down as she kept herself afloat, but I looked back up as she giggled loudly, before she said with clear happiness in her voice, "Now Mark, won't thou join me under the waterfall...?"

* * *

Laughing as I carried Luna out of the lake, I was careful about my footing as she continued to squirm atop my back, her giggles sounding out loudly. She rolled to my side as her hooves dangled over my shoulders, and she whispered into my ear quietly, "Thou must hurry, my wings are about to drop with how tired I have become..."

I bit back a chuckle as her wings dropped and ticked my ribs a bit, but I reached my hands up and grabbed her hooves. She rolled around a bit more as I looked over my shoulder and said, "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Yet as I said that, I began to walk slower until my pace was comparable to a snail.

Luna giggled quietly as her wings fell down at my sides as they just brushed through the top of the water's surface. She squirmed atop my back as her hooves flailed a bit, her voice crying out, "Thy are a cruel human!" She giggled a bit more, "The horror... the pain..." she gasped as she ran her head over my shoulder until it was pressing against my own, and she whispered in mock surprise, "the _exhaustion..._ "

Smiling as I made my way out of the lake with my cargo, I made my way towards the basket, but I only intended to stop when we were closer to it but still in the sun. We had been swimming for almost an hour, playing various games of tag, with us even relaxing beneath the waterfall... where she had, unsurprisingly, stolen a kiss; not that I was one to complain. She had been smiling ever since then, yet the romantic moment had been shattered only a few moments later when the waterfall dropped a particular heavy load of water.

Keeping an eye on Luna's wings as I lowered myself to my knees, I felt Luna remain stationary as she asked softly, "Can thou bring me back to Canterlot... I wish to rest in my room."

I cringed just at that thought of carrying her back down the mountain, along the paths, and even through the castle gardens. The hike up here was hard enough, and while going down a hill would be easier, it would be almost the same as going up if I had to carry Luna all the way back. Chuckling a bit, I merely eased her off my back, and as she slid to the ground, she rolled her head to the side and looked up at me as she grinned. "Sorry Luna, not gonna happen. Maybe after we dry..."

Her lower lip puffed out as she pouted, but I was grabbed by her hooves and pulled into a tight hug as she said, "Then I won't let thee go until then." She giggled as her lips pressed against my neck, and I turned my head in an attempt to look at her, yet her grip kept me too close to her body for such movement. Her lips only pulled back enough to speak, and even then her warm breath blew right against my skin, her warm breath tickling my skin, "And, my dear Mark, fur takes longer to dry than skin."

Once she finished speaking, her lips pressed against my neck again, and the soft feeling and warmth it presented gave me a sense of comfort. Letting out a breath that was a mix between a chuckle and a sigh, I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. The feeling of her fur was almost the same as feeling a wet cold towel pressing against my skin, but beneath this 'towel' I was able to faintly feel her heart beating firm and strong.

The feeling was comforting, downright relaxing, and as I laid there, I became aware that I had no idea what we were going to do after this. Though since Luna seemed to have the fay planned out, that meant I wouldn't need to worry about what we are to do. Yet as we did lie there, I found myself feeling a bit tired myself, and the more I thought about it, the more a nap sounded appetizing.


	5. R & R

**Chapter 5: R & R**

 **(Mark's P.O.V.)**

Taking a seat at the table, I looked beside me and saw Luna smiling softly towards me with what could only pass as a distant look in her eyes. She had been that way ever since we left the waterfall earlier, and I knew entirely why; I had stolen a kiss. I wasn't aware of any past relationships she had before, as I knew without a doubt that someone of her age should at least of had a few before she met me. What I didn't understand though, was every little touch, every little flirt, and the occasional intimate contact between us was received almost as if she was completely innocent of romance. This, while nothing to worry about, did bring a curious amount of questions in tow.

Yet I pushed those all to the back of my mind for later questioning as I chuckled softly, and this snapped Luna from her blushing daydreaming. Princess Celestia seemed all the regal motherly figure that her little ponies viewed her as, yet she had her less refined and relaxed personal side as well. Luna did as well, and it was cute, funny, and downright enlightening to see her side that wasn't what she showed the public. While out and about, aside from our birthday night, she presented herself as nobility. At least she wasn't snobbish how that one Unicorn was that we met earlier.

 _Who knew nobles had allowances?_

Leaning closer, I saw Luna's eyes follow my own as I stopped, and I asked quietly, "Something on your mind, Luna?"

Her cheeks seemed to almost flush with more color, but always the playful one, she smiled back at me and merely said just as quietly, "Only thee..."

 _Touche... tables turned._

Smiling as I felt my cheeks flair with heat from the unexpected honesty, I had truthfully expected her to deny me an answer and to change the subject or something similar. It was this trait that made her, so quickly, become an endearing part of my every waking moment of life. Her playfulness, combined with her mischievous mindset was something that seemed to always keep me on my toes, especially after Clyde, damn his teasing mindset, had told her I would steal a kiss. She took that to heart.

Clearing my throat as I leaned forward and against the table, this time it was my turn to change the subject, but as soon as I opened my mouth to do so, an idea popped into mind. An idea that would give me an idea to what she was thinking about me, along with giving me a deeper insight of the beautiful mare that was infatuated with me. Closing my mouth as I smirked, I gave her a wink as I slowly leaned back, and then I asked the question, "And pray tell, what arte thou thinking of me, thy beautiful princess?"

I had no idea if I even used her version of speaking correctly, or even if those were the proper ways of using them, but the sight of her eyes widening, even miniscule, was still something to behold. Her smile widened some more, but it was her horn lighting up that brought my eyes away from her own. Yet the sound of a ringing bell was all I needed to know what it was for. Yet it wasn't until her voice dropped an octave did she say even quieter, "Thou swam with me... what is the difference of a bath, or as you humans prefer, a shower?"

Just thinking of that immediately brought the image of her muzzle and mane wet to mind from earlier, and I felt my cheeks immediately start a bonfire on my face. She looked a different level of beautiful in that moment, and it had been then that my heart had done a flip in my chest and lodged itself in my throat. Just how it was now just thinking of that moment earlier today.

And she knew...

Luna's smile only widened as I grinned nervously, and I merely shook my head as I chuckled in embarrassment. True, I would never forget that moment of perfect clarity and utter happiness of holding her in my arms, but there had been a clear line there. Just as the sound of doors opening was heard, I said quietly, "There is only a single difference that makes up for that reason... we would be seeing more of each other than when swimming."

Her eyes remained as carefree as before, her smile as wide as before, and her cheeks lost some of the blush to them, but I saw the tenseness in her features as she obviously fought not to show her true emotions to the chefs that _she_ summoned. And it was then that we both looked over, and it was there that the chef stopped and asked in his oblivious tone, "What can we get for you princess?"

As he happily wrote down what she was saying, I heard another chef do the same for me, and I too began to answer. Though as I answered the chef, I was still thinking of what I just said to my dear infatuated princess. As I continued to mindlessly answer the chef, it was then that I began to truly feel my cheeks heating up even more, and it was then that I realized; unlike Luna, I hadn't stopped blushing when the chefs came in. That only made it worse for me in the end...

Once the chefs were done, I looked back at Luna, and found her smiling as she started to blush a bit more. Her eyes met mine for a few seconds, before they wandered back to the tabletop and she giggled quietly, obviously thinking of something else. That left my mind to wander as I nervously looked back at the table, and I knew without a doubt that instead of getting her to cease her insistent desire to bathe with me, I just gave her more ammo... somehow.

That was proven when I felt her wing slowly wrap around my back slowly, and as her wing tightened around my shoulders, she asked a question that caused a chill to run through my body. "Dost thou not find the act of showering with thy princess an appealing prospect, my dear Mark?" She didn't know how tantalizing that thought was, or even how I was the only one that prevented that from happening. That didn't stop her, as her smile never ceased as she scooted her chair closer and asked quieter, as if to prevent listening ears from hearing, "Wont thou join me tonight in my personal bath? It will be refreshing to have someone to speak with whilst I bathe."

She either was trying to sound innocent of the fact, or knew full well, but either way she seemed to be oblivious to how she was wording her request. It did sound like an appealing and quite simple thing when she said it like how she was, yet in reality I knew it would be much more involved than what it was sounding like. I knew before I even met Luna that ponies in general were a very social species, going as far to be very open with normally sensitive conversations, but I didn't know the extent of those conversations. I wanted nothing more than to believe it was an honest request, yet if it was that simple, then it begged the question as to why she was even whispering instead of speaking in an open tone. Then again, she wasn't just beautiful, but smart as well. I had seen the times when she had been close to giving me a kiss, but she had played it off as nothing more than a nuzzle or with a smile. Earlier in the lake was a perfect example...

Yet as she looked towards me expectedly, I knew without a doubt I at least wanted to maybe partake in a bath with her... especially if she truly meant what she was saying about simply conversing as we took a bath. A shower would feel better in my personal opinion, but that would without a doubt expose me much more than if I was taking a bath. And it wasn't often you had a princess... Equine or Human, offer you to take a bath with them. If she saw anything, it would be an embarrassment I would have to shrug off.

As I learned when I had been visiting a European village in the mountains, I would say the same that they would say about a mistake; _C'est la vie..._

Looking back at Luna, I smiled, but while I felt my heart hammering away in my chest, I let loose a shaky breath, before I said, "I see no harm in accepting, since we will simply be speaking with each other while we bathe."

I felt uneasy about what I had just said, and even though I trusted her more than most of my friends I had for many years, I still felt nervous about what later tonight would hold. Her smile widened even more though, and she seemed to vibrate in place as she nodded happily, but as she pulled me closer to her with one of her wings, I felt that uneasy feeling in my gut only intensify. Yet as the double doors to the dining hall opened up, that unease only increased even more as Princess Celestia walked in through the doors. Her eyes zeroed in on Luna and I, and for the love of Christ, I couldn't stop the heat in my cheeks from growing. I would need to learn how Luna did that...

As the other princess began to make her way closer to us, I saw her smiling softly as she nodded in our direction. While she approached, I heard Luna ring the bell again, and it wasn't much longer before one of the chefs came into the dining chamber again. While Princess Celestia took a seat across from us, I found Luna leaning closer and whispering softly into my ear, "If thou so desires, perhaps we may yet learn more of each other while relaxing in the gardens after lunch?"

Smiling a bit, I noticed Princess Celestia watching us in amusement as she turned and began to speak with a chef that had approached her side. While she was preoccupied, I turned and rubbed my cheek against Luna's, my version of nuzzling her, before I said just as softly, "Sounds like a plan, my princess."

Albeit reluctantly, I pulled my cheek away from Luna's warm soft one, before reaching an arm up and placing it across her back. As she leaned against me, I smirked as I teasingly began to play with the end of her folded wings tip, knowing that it would most likely cause some kind of reaction.

Princess Celestia let out a contented sigh, before she raised her gaze and looked towards her sister and I with a gentle smile. She inclined her head towards me as she asked, "I trust that you are keeping my sister out of trouble Mark?"

Grinning widely, I felt Luna's breath get hitched in her throat as I tweaked her wingtip a bit, before I nodded. "I think after the, er, _incident_ with you in the throne room," I chuckled as I pulled Luna tighter against my side, "Luna got it all out of her system. By the way... how did it go with those fine gentlemen after that joke?"

The fur around Celestia's cheeks began to light up with a bright pink color, and her wings twitched once at her sides, before resettling against her body. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she playfully glared towards us as she leaned forward, "Negotiations with the mining corporations went over smoothly enough, and I must thank you Mark, as yours and my sisters behavior granted me a negotiable advantage." She gave a very light giggle, before she looked towards me with a wide smile, "You see, after you acted childishly, I was able to have them lower their negotiations into my favor."

Her giggle came again, but this time she dropped her glare as her horn ignited, and a full tea set appeared out of thin air in front of us, accompanied by three tea pristine white teacups. As the Princess flared her horn, the pedestal beneath the teapot flickered with magic, before a soft golden flame ignited and began to lick at the bottom of the porcelain pot.

As Celestia moved a tea cup to Luna, and I, including herself using her magic, I saw her looking over towards Luna and I with a very interested smile, before she asked, "Sister, are you alright? You're looking absolutely flustered. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Turning my head and looking at my dear infatuated princess, I found her looking back at me, with indeed, an extremely flustered appearance. Her cheeks were flushed as dark scarlet as they could possibly achieve with her fur coloration, and her ears were perked forward, while her muzzle was scrunched up from a forced smile with a very visible frown beneath. Her body seemed tense, and as she turned her eyes to look back at her sister, she cleared her throat loudly, though she seemed to try and seem dignified as she shook her head, "N-Nay sister, I was just, eh-hem, thinking about today's earlier events."

When she was finished speaking, she took in a deep breath, but it was then that I discovered what my little wing tease was doing to her. I smirked as she looked back at me, and as I did, a thought about how this looked to the other princess flashed through my mind. Though I didn't pay that thought much mind, I had to give Luna an A for effort with how well she was taking my physical teasing. Unlike this morning when she had woken up, she wasn't gasping or squirming when I had played with her wings; yet I hadn't even touched her feathers how I had this morning.

Dropping my smirk, I settled for a small smile as I simply stopped playing with the tip of her wing to instead rub her side... though with pony physiology I wasn't sure if I was hitting another erogenous zone or not. Yet I felt I wasn't as the tense expression began to fade away slowly, though it didn't quite disappear entirely. Turning my head back towards the elder sister, I knew it would be a bit before her nerves, the ones I most likely sent raging, were collected enough to engage in actual conversation without her stuttering or possibly showing through with what I had done to her. So with that in mind, I asked a question that would possibly lead to a conversation long enough to keep focused on me.

"So Princess Celestia, when was the last time you have went swimming?"

"Please, simply refer to me as Celestia," she laughed softly as she began to pour herself a cup of steaming tea, "I know Lulu has you do the same."

"Tia!"

Chuckling heartily, I looked to my side and at Luna, admiring the burning bright cheeks and angry scowl across her muzzle. "Lulu?"

My curious question brought her scowl into my direction, and I felt my smile shift into something more of a nervous grin. Before anything bad could happen or be said, Celestia intervened, "To answer your question, Mark. I believe the last time I went swimming was back when Lulu and I were mere filly's. It was a sparkling water lake, with even a waterfall nearby. It's been so long, I can't even tell you where that lake is anymore." Celestia let out a mournful sigh as she poured Luna and I tea, "Those were the best days. So carefree..."

 _First Luna, and now Celestia as well? Do these mares really get so little free time that they hardly ever get to relax and unwind? But if that were true, then I would've expected them to be more stressed than they act._ As Celestia began to idly sip her tea, I looked over and easily read the reminiscing expression across Luna's muzzle, in her eyes, along with the slightly droopy ears. I't pained me just to see Luna looking so glum, especially with how happy she always seemed before. _I'm only one man... I don't know how Celestia would unwind, but I know of how I can ease Luna's burdens... if not give her somebody to lean against. And if we are truly going to the gardens to relax after this, then I had a pretty good idea what I could do that will give her the most relaxation without it being teasing or playful at all. God only knows how much she deserves it._

Reaching a hand towards the table, I grabbed my teacup and brought it to my lips, before taking a small sip. It was sweet, and tasted like honey. It smelled just the same, though with a hint of cinnamon in it as well, giving it a comforting effect.

"I take it you like the tea?"

Looking up and past the rim of the cup, I saw Celestia smiling as she held the teapot up, and I lowered the cup as I nodded. "I do. Is this an Equestrian tea, or...?"

"It is. During a visit to Trottingham, I sat down at a small local restaurant, and the family that lived there made the tea, and I have been drinking it ever since." She brought the teapot over to my cup with her magic, and she poured me a cup as she asked, "Do you have a preference for when you are at home?"

"Thanks." Celestia took the teapot back and placed it back on the pedestal, and as I began to rub the side of Luna's side again, I shrugged my shoulders as I asked, "It's nothing fancy, but I like to drink Vanilla bean tea. I was shopping for groceries and I saw the tea section, and I grabbed a few boxes, with that one being my favorite. So as you say, I've been drinking it ever since." I finished with a smile, and as if it was planned, the chefs came out of the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Unicorns were either levitating plates or the regular Earth ponies were pushing carts.

Yet as they continued to push the carts closer, I felt a breath wash over my neck, before Luna whispered softly, "I will repay thee for thy wing play later..."

As she planted a soft kiss against my cheek, I felt her wing unwrap from my back, and I felt a deep gut churning chill run through my body as my face warmed up. Gone was the at ease feeling I had felt, as I had clearly heard the tenseness still within Luna's voice. Her appearance had persuaded me she hadn't been feeling as tense as when I had been playing with her wing... I was wrong.

As I shuddered a bit at the hail of thoughts crossing my mind with what she would do, I let out a mental sigh.

 _...Ces't la vie..._

...

Easing my way into a sitting position on the ground, I leaned my back against a tree, doing my best to ignore the smirk Luna was still shooting my way as she simply sat down beside me. She pressed her body against mine, and then proceeded to wrap her hooves around my neck as she asked, "So, dost thou wish to go first, or shall I do the honors?"

Keeping my eyes directly on hers as she pressed the tip of her nose against mine, I felt heat rushing into my cheeks as I nearly pressed forward into a kiss, but I simply pushed forward enough that her cheeks began to darken in color. Her eyes twinkled merrily as I looked into them, yet I knew my answer. Pulling away a bit, I saw the slight disappointment flash behind her eyes, though her smile dropped not an inch. "I am actually curious... what all kind of work do you perform as a princess?"

Her eyes seemed to take on a new look, almost as if she was trying to figure out where the new line of conversation was going, even if she didn't verbally say that. She smiled curiously, before she said slowly, "Thy question is a strange but interesting one, so I shall answer it nonetheless. My work consists of Night court, filing and submitting papers, as well as performing the occasional public service." Her eyes narrowed a bit as she leaned closer, her muzzle inching its way closer to my lips as she smirked just a tad wider. She turned just enough that her body separated from our own, though her movements didn't cease until she was flush against my body once again. Her muzzle lightly pressed against my lips, though obviously not in a kiss; romantic or otherwise. She hummed thoughtfully, her eyes closing just a tad bit, before she pulled away enough to ask, "Thou aren't planning on petitioning for my hoof in marriage, are thee?"

Moving my lips closer to her own, I stopped shy of the contact she had done moments ago and said carefully, noting the fact her eyes, while closed a bit were still watching my own intensely. "I may plan on placing that petition in eventually, but I first wish to know my love interest just a bit more." Feeling a bit of warmth creeping into my cheeks, I instead offered my services, "I was thinking, I could perhaps lessen your workload enough when you need to go back to being a princess, that you can by chance enjoy yourself a bit more."

While she didn't show much of an outward reaction, I still felt her hooves tighten around my neck as she said softly, "Thy offer is sweet... you do know I can spend days at a time working on a single petition, correct?"

 _That is... pretty long..._

Grinning a bit, I shook my head and let that thought truly sink in, or at least until a thought kicked in. Smiling a bit wider, I felt a chuckle leave my throat from the absurdity, and then I said, "I didn't know that it could take that long, but even if I couldn't help with the workload, I could still spice up your day." Giving her my trademark smirk, I moved one of my hands to her free wing, before giving it a rub from the joint to the tip, "I could possibly help with any soreness or stiffness you would get from remaining so still during those long work days." Moving my hand away from her back and onto her shoulders, I shifted my motions from teasing, to something a bit more relaxing for Luna. The moment she had started to tense up had shifted to one of enjoyment as she instead sighed softly from the ministrations I was giving her withers. My hands glided over her fur effortlessly, an effect that found Luna's head soon resting on my shoulder. With her relaxing so comfortably against my body, I couldn't help but fondly memorize this moment for all eternity, knowing this wasn't something the average day person got to enjoy. Yet as I sat there, Princess practically in my lap and simply enjoying my touch, I leaned in closer and said softly, "Or I can simply help you feel like a mare, instead of a princess that needs to appear noble to everyone else..."

She nuzzled into my shoulder while moving her fore hooves away from my neck and then around my back, "Thy offer is tempting, my lovely human..."

Her hooves pulled me closer to her as she hugged me tightly, and as she did, I continued to move my fingers through her fur, moving upwards enough to remain just on the base of her neck. While I wrapped my other arm around the middle of her back and held her against me, I felt shift a bit until she sighed once more.

"Luna?" Her muzzle barely moved from its place on my shoulder, but she hardly acknowledged me, other than to utter a brief 'mhmm' sound. Yet once I knew I had her attention, I asked my next question, "What was it like when you were growing up? You are young and beautiful now, yet we are all naïve when we are younger... so?"

Once I was finished my question however, Luna giggled fondly as she pushed away from my body, her eyes glancing around briefly, before she used a hoof to shoo a guard that was standing watch away. The guard glanced between us, before moving through the gardens tall hedges, trees, and out of sight. When she looked back at me, she moved herself entirely into my lap, her forelegs moving on either side of my head as she lowered her muzzle until her eyes were level with my own. She smiled widely as she said, "Life was easy and simple, Tia and I were always carefree with our time. And when we had stallions of our own, they experienced passion like thou hast never seen before. We were young and alive." Her eyes flashed mischievously, before she dove forward and wrapped her forelegs around the back of my head, pulling me deeply into her lips as she passionately kissed me. Our eyes shut tightly but I responded to her kiss by moving forward, using my hands to pull her closer as well.

Her muzzle disconnected from my lips all too soon, and as her breath washed over my lips, I cracked open my eyes and found her already looking back into my own, her eyes wide and sparkling with affection. Her breathing was heavy; her wings stretching wide beside her, and her tongue ran across her lips in a provocative fashion. She winked endearingly, before she spoke again, "I know I'm still young and alive!"

Smiling alongside her, I rubbed the back of her head softly where I had held her during our make out, and added my two cents in with her own, "And still plenty passionate."

Her eyes closed a bit, though she still kept a close eye on me as she tilted her head down and placed her muzzle beside my ear, her voice sounding out huskily as she whispered, "In more ways than one, my dear Mark."

She pulled away just enough to move her muzzle back in front of my lips, yet as she looked into my eyes, I felt her hind legs shift just enough to accent her point, and that was enough to allow heat and color to erupt into my cheeks. While verbally she hadn't said anything too provocative, her implifications as well as her actions, were easily conceived as something else entirely, sexually in my perspective.

Her eyes glanced downwards, before she grinned all the more and said a bit too jovially, "My my, thou seems to agree in more ways as well my dear Mark." My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled nervously, though she asked a question that I would've preferred to not have been worded, "How about you? Can thou be as passionate with your princess?"

With recent activities, words exchanged, and implifications, it just wasn't possible for any more heat to invade my cheeks. Though as she looked into my eyes, I saw the lust hidden behind those beautiful azure orbs, though this was progressing much quicker than I was capable of dealing with, or handling, so I knew it was time to defuse it.

"I can be just as passionate with my princess, though it may be too soon for us to perform such an act." Her eyes narrowed, her lips widened as she smiled, though I continued, "So beautiful and wise. You are still so very young... but I wish to enjoy this moment while it is here. Isn't it better to savor something sweet, and enjoy it even more later?"

My reasoning was sketchy at best, as I couldn't think properly with the blood flow to my cheeks, yet I did see the burning desire behind her eyes dying down to something a bit less demanding. Instead, her eyes sparkled a bit less, though she remained seated there, until she shook her head lightly, and then said softly, though I heard not a drop of regret, "I apologize Mark." Her eyes closed, and I felt her shift a bit more into my lap, before she remained still and giggled softly, until she asked, "So, my lovely human... how was thy childhood?"

Once she settled back down and my heart stopped racing quite as much, I got comfortable myself and started off, just this time careful to avoid her erogenous zones; I had no doubt in my mind she had acted that way on just a spur of the moment. "Well, I had a standard childhood... rather textbook really, or at least until I got older. Once I was able to, I started to travel, though not luxuriously." Grinning a bit, I turned and looked across the gardens at the many exotic fauna. "After a while, I began to work with National Geographic... I got to get paid to do what I enjoyed as I traveled. Got to see many amazing sights, wonderful people, and to explore many new opportunities..."

Turning my head and pushing my cheek against the side of Luna's face, I chuckled lightly, before planting a soft kiss below her ear and spoke endearingly, "Although in all my years, I never thought I would be granted the chance of dating royalty, especially someone as beautiful as you."

After pulling away, I felt Luna move enough that her cheek nuzzled against my own, her muzzle parting for her to speak, "Normally, flattery doesn't get one far. Thy flattery will get you very far however, my love."

 _My love...?_

Smiling a bit wider as her hooves tightened around my shoulders, I pulled my head back enough to turn my lips towards her ear, where I then whispered softly, "It isn't flattery if it is the truth, my love." Right after I finished speaking, I felt a chill wash through my body, before heat quickly followed without hesitation. Luna hummed happily as she nuzzled into my cheek, and as I returned the gesture, I swallowed as I spoke confidently, knowing my thoughts were true, and my words would hold the honesty I felt in them. "Sure, you may be an Equine and I a human, yet I can see the beauty you possess." Pulling my cheek away from her own, I brought a hand to her cheek and rubbed it slowly, locking my eyes onto her own. "Such a beautiful and well-kept coat of fur, a lovely smile, and a voice that is pleasant to hear and to listen too."

Luna's eyes sparkled as she smiled back at me, her head tilting forward until her forehead was resting against my own, and her lips inches from my own. She closed her eyes just a tad bit while a part of her mane fell between us and waved in front of one of her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me very lightly on my lips, yet it was a brief and sweet kiss, as she asked with a sense of meek interest, though in a knowing tone, "Is that all Mark?" She leaned forward and let her lips dance with my own in a series of light pecks and caresses.

Closing my eyes as I reveled in the sensation of her touch, I leaned away from her lips, if only to continue for just a little longer. "Your eyes, so bright and wise, are just as beautiful, yet knowing. Such a lovely azure color... almost as lovely as the feeling of your lips against my own..."

Leaning forward and catching her lips with my own, I shared a gentle yet passion filled kiss with Luna, yet only until she pulled away. I opened my eyes, finding her opening hers as well. Once our eyes were open just enough that we could look into the others eyes, we simply sat there and looked into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's company more than anything else. Nothing else mattered to me besides looking into her deep bright blue eyes; not the scenery behind her, not the late evening sun setting high above, nor the fact that anyone that dared to peep would see us in our romance. Her smile was the most beautiful thing around, its gentle curve upwards at the edges of her mouth showing just how happy she was. The way her eyes sparkled as she looked back into my own eyes, the unwavering resolve to simply look back at me, showed to me what I could only assume was undying affection. Yet the longer we looked at each other, the happier she began to seem, until a pair of bright tears slid free from the corner of her eyes.

Their path glided over the surface of her cheeks, leaving not a single stain on her fur. Yet as I moved a hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, more began to silently flow, her smile never falling; only growing. Before I even had a chance to ask what was wrong, her lips split into a grin, before she sniffled softly. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and happiness as she brought a hoof up and wiped her eyes. As I moved my hand to wipe away more tears, I felt my smile slowly faltering, but my motion was stopped when Luna placed her other hoof against my chest and laughed weakly. Her teary eyes poked over her hoof, before she spoke, "I'm sorry, thy worry is for naught. Just... I look into thy eyes, and I see all of my past lovers. Thou aren't the first non-equine to become my partner... yet thou... you are the first to stir my emotions in such a way Mark." She looked away, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffled some more, a weak laugh leaving her muzzle as she wiped her cheeks. Since I couldn't reach her cheeks or back, I settled for holding her hoof in a comforting gesture. She looked back at me with a jovial smile, her eyes twinkling even more as she continued from before, "Thy words, thy touch... the way thou lookest at me... it is... words fail to describe my love for thee."

"I... thank-"

Luna's muzzle quickly pressed against my lips, her fore hooves snaking around my body and pulling me closer to her chest as she hugged me tightly. She pulled her muzzle away and moved it to the side, before she looked into my eyes as she said, "No, thank you, my dear Mark!" She looked away, her muzzle falling a bit, "Before thou even knew who I was, you caught me not once, but twice. Most ponies wouldn't have been so vigilant around a pony they don't know, yet thou," her smile grew again, "thou caught me, and at the cost of thy own comfort and attire, made sure I didn't get made a fool of. I am glad I met you Mark... thy character has made me the happiest mare in all of Equestria..."

Looking up into her sparkling eyes, I saw the tears still flowing, just not as quickly as before. _She just poured her heart out to me..._

I had once considered settling down, to quit travelling as much as I do, and even to get a normal constant paying job. Yet I had always viewed love as being one of those out of reach concepts, something that if you found, it would hold you down and keep all the greater joys of life out of reach. A romantically setting required you to remain loyal to a single person, to remain at their sides and to live your life with them, essentially stopping everything I had enjoyed in my life up to this moment.

All of those prior thoughts flew straight off into the air as I looked back at Luna, and I found myself realizing that there wasn't any other course of my life that I would rather partake in than sharing my life with this mare. I had met her not as a Princess and a commoner, rather just another person, or rather pony, seeking to enjoy her birthday at a nightclub.

Smiling a bit more than I had before, I inclined my head towards her and said, "Luna, I am honored that you feel so strongly about me. I... you are a beautiful mare Luna... you are a princess, but most importantly, you are a mare that deserves to experience the love only a human can give." Reaching a hand up now that I was able to, I scratched the back of her ear and said, "Is there any questions you wish to ask this time...?"

I didn't want to change the subject, yet it obviously held some sort of painful memories for her. "Nay... it has been a rather long day... perhaps we can take that bath, and then retire for the night..."

 _Time for the bath..._

...

Pulling my shirt off and over my head, I looked to the side and placed it atop of my jeans, which were folded atop of my shoes. I turned and looked back towards the large steaming bath that I was going to soon be hopping into, yet with the only other occupant already relaxing within its confines, watching my every move with a soft smile and a small blush across her cheeks. As I turned around and faced the pile of clothes and royal attire, I took in a deep breath, and willed my slightly shaking hands to reach down to my waistband and to start pulling down my underwear.

Once my underwear were off, I kicked them over to my clothes, and let my breath out. I wasn't too keen on what I was about to do, yet I had already decided to go in proud and get to the bath without any shame. So as I turned around, I avoided looking towards Luna as I marched towards the edge of the bath, already knowing what the sound of dripping water was coming from. I kept my steps firm and quick, my jaw set and eyes forward, feeling my cheeks burning as I stopped by the water's edge, and then quickly lowered myself and hopped in.

Only after I was sure my body was hidden beneath the cool dark surface of the bubbly water did I turn and look over towards Luna, and what I saw was basically what I had come to expect. Luna's eyes were wide, her ears at attention, a bright blush across her cheeks, and a somewhat dopey smile across her muzzle. Behind her and sticking through the surface of the water were a pair of wings, stiff and at attention as much as Luna's ears, which were too starting to color a bit.

Luna seemed to come back to her senses, before she experienced a giggling coughing fit. Her eyes only left my own to drift towards the water, before they went back to my eyes. She brought a hoof up and ran it through her mane before asking, "So, Mark... are you always like that, or...?" Her implification was clear as she gestured towards the water between us with her hoof, though I also heard the somewhat hidden question she had asked.

Huffing in embarrassment, I turned my head to the side and said, "No... I decided that it would be better to be seen as a man..."

The water shifted, and I looked over and saw Luna sidling up to me, though she kept her eyes above the water as she did. Her blush didn't lessen as she spoke either, "I heard Humans couldn't conceal themselves, but I never assumed I would see thou so," she snickered briefly, a hoof moving up to cover her muzzle a bit as she finished, " _dignified_."

Frowning a bit as she stopped directly beside me, I kept the corner of my eye on Luna as I said, "Using a fancy word doesn't change the meaning..."

The smile on Luna's muzzle only widened as she looked towards me mischievously. I turned to look at her, and she responded by asking, "Was my Mark _proud_ to be bathing with his princess?" The wording brought more heat to my cheeks than before, and Luna leaned in and asked, "Is that better?"

Rolling my neck, I thought about that for a few moments, before I looked back at her and shook my head as I said, "No... not really."

Luna hummed thoughtfully as she shifted a bit in the water, her wings slowly sinking beneath the surface, before she looked away from me and sent a burst of magic down her horn. The light from her magic caused me to shield my eyes a bit or risk temporary blindness, yet once the light dissipated to something a bit more comfortable, I looked over and saw just what Luna was doing. In her magic's hold was a bottle of shampoo, a bottle that looked like it had taken steroids while being made.

 _Human shampoo... perfect for maybe a hundred uses. Equestrian shampoo... looks good for maybe a few thousand uses..._

I couldn't hold back the grin from that thought, yet as Luna turned and looked at me, she levitated the shampoo closer to her back and presented it to me. "Mark, I hear that a humans touch is so much more sensual during a bath, especially during the application of shampoo into ones fur. Magic is useful for many things, but it lacks such a fulfilling sensation as another's touch. Perhaps thou can use those magical fingers of yours?" She smiled warmly as I took the bottle of shampoo from her, but as I did, I looked from the bottle, a product that featured a glistening coat of fur, before I returned my gaze to Luna's now presented back.

Earlier I didn't want to agree to a shared bath, and while I still felt reluctant to be in the bath with Luna, even with our shared affection, I couldn't help but feel this was coming. Getting me to agree to taking a bath would've of course been step one of a plan, and then secondly, once in the bath; getting me to help bathe her. Yet as I held the bottle, my mind began to churn, and I felt the answer slowly becoming obvious. Every instance where her magic had come in contact with my body, it had felt similar to a smooth pressure being applied across the area.

 _I wouldn't deny my princess a guilty pleasure through a back massage while bathing..._

Turning the bottle over, I let the shampoo fall into a hand, before flipping it back over and placing the oversized bottle onto the baths' rim. Lathering my hands up, I moved just a tad bit closer to Luna, stopping only once I felt the semi-solid feeling of her tail roll across my thigh. "Alright Luna... this may feel cold."

Pressing my hands against her back, I felt the muscles in her back tense up beneath my hands as her wings slowly lifted away from her sides. They lifted no more than a foot, but that was with my hands simply lying across her back. So as I used my fingers to curl up and then dig slowly into her fur how I would with my hair, I slowly worked the shampoo deeper into her fur. My careful ministrations brought Luna's humming back, and while her wings quivered occasionally, they rose no more.

"Mark, thou travelled often, yes?"

Looking up from my work, I felt a bit curious about what she was going to ask next as I said, "Not often, but I travelled to a lot of places."

As soon as I finished, I moved onto another spot of her back, drawing out a low pleasured coo from her as I began to work again, before she coughed and spoke once more, "Would you mind telling me more about where thou travelled? I can offer you tales of my own travels in return."

Feeling a smile cross my lips, I paused my ministrations as I said, "I would be delighted." Resuming my work, I let my mind wander in an attempt to think of the best place Luna would like. There were parts of South America in the forested regions I could tell her about, but they weren't as exciting, rather just boring stories. I could tell her about my exploits in parts of North America, yet the portal between our two worlds was right there, so she wouldn't be able to experience the true other-worldly feel compared to if it was another country. Yet as I thought about it, maybe one of my trips to Europe would be a good idea, just the only one that was really interesting was when I had been going up into the mountains.

"Hmm... I have just the one." Grinning a bit wider, I moved my hands carefully around her wings as I let the memories immerse my mind. "I was travelling with a group one time in a part of France that led into the mountains. Since the roads to the town we were going to weren't paved or even well worn, we had needed to walk for maybe twenty miles before we arrived. Naturally, a walk that long is horribly boring, yet luckily for us, we had a tour guide that knew many jokes." Feeling a chuckle leave my throat, I shook my head before continuing, "I can't remember exactly how they went, yet they enough for those twenty miles for sure." I couldn't remember exactly what was said during that hike, yet the memories of everyone laughing were what remained the brightest.

"Surely that isn't all thee has to say about thy trip into the French mountains..." Luna glanced back at me teasingly."

"No, I was just thinking about that trip a bit." Letting my eyes wander back to Luna's soft coat of fur, I looked at the suds that lightly coated her fur as I worked my fingers across her sides. "When we reached the village, it was nestled in a small valley further up the mountains. The first day we were there, that was the first time I had needed to bathe while in sight of another person... it is actually why I agreed to take a bath with you." Luna glanced over her shoulder at me again, this time her soft smile was accompanied by a curiosity that glinted brightly in her cobalt blue eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as I purposely reached a hand up to tweak the base of her wing while continuing, "They used a saying a lot up in those mountains, and I first heard it when they learned I was uncomfortable with bathing in the presence of another; _C'est la vie_..."

Luna's ears twitched against her head, though it was a surprise when she echoed me in English, "That's life..."

I opened my mouth wordlessly, though I closed it in amusement as I asked, "Is this another one of those strange similarities between Equestria and Earth?"

"Aye, it is." She leaned back while I ran a slow finger around the rim of the joint of her wing, a soft sigh leaving her muzzle in a languid exhalation of air. I vaguely was aware that I wanted nothing more than to stop my ministrations, yet I couldn't find it in myself to do just that; instead I found myself drawing my movement out around her wing, yet not quite pushing myself to do more. Yet the allowance of her head on my shoulder soon brought the rest of her body closer, until the point where I wrapped my arm around her barrel and held her slightly against me, even if to simply hold her up and 'off' of me. By now, my grin had faded to more of a thoughtful neutral expression, but I still took heed to pay attention to my current situation, as I would stop if this proceeded to far for comfort. As was, I could feel her wings 'hugging' my sides from their extended positions.

Pulling my head back just enough to look at Luna's own, I saw her eyes were closed while her muzzle simply hung open, a happy and pleasant smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She was in a blissful state that I hadn't seen her in before, yet as I let my mind think about it, I couldn't keep a single thought from nagging at the back of my head. _Perhaps I allowed this to go on for too long already..._

Moving my lips to the side of her head, I pressed my face against hers, though I stopped, a new fleeting thought crossing my mind. _She and her sister seemed to receive almost no romantical contact with anyone, or anypony, even as far as having not time for even recreational relaxing activities..._

That bounced around my head for a bit, yet I nearly shook my head as a new, more logical thought drifted across my thoughts. _Despite the fact of how true that is, I should still act with more sense than I even now am. I doubt Luna is as superficial as half the female population on Earth is, yet I don't want to ruin the relationship I have with her by moving so quick with our relationship. If teasing her earlier by playing with her wings had an arousing effect on her, proof by how she was acting this morning and now, then I shouldn't be doing it with so little care as I am right now._

With my mind set, I slowly eased my ministration away from her wings' joint, though I didn't entirely stop my movement from washing the rest of her body, nor did I push her away; I actually found myself enjoying this closeness to her. Yet I knew I could also gain some insight aw well from my recent actions, so as I moved my lips across her fur, I stopped once I couldn't turn my head back anymore and asked quietly, enjoying the still silence and slight slosh of water that had taken over, "Luna... I been meaning to ask. Why is it that when I grab or touch even remotely close to you wings, that I get such a reaction from you?"

Her eyes cracked open, and she glanced over at me with a slight tilt of her head, her eyes glancing between my own as her wings slowly eased themselves away from my sides. A small, very small smile stretched across her lips before she leaned over and planted a delicate kiss against my lips. And then she spoke, "As I am sure thou has noticed, ponies, even people, don't go around grabbing the wings on any species that has such. They are very sensitive... that is why they allow us such precise flight... it is also why I react like so when thy fingers glide so softly through or around them." Her eyes closed as she resumed lying against me entirely, and her request wasn't one I was surprised about, "Now then, if thy queries are finished, I would very much enjoy feeling your hands working across my fur again... it has been much too long since I last felt so relaxed..."

Grinning a bit as I shook my head, I let my hands return to simply rubbing across her fur in what I could only hope was a soothing gesture. My fingers ran not only across, but through her fur in a way I hoped would relax her only further, yet then I remembered something else that while not important, was still of an interest to me. Squeezing her body with the arm I held around her, I asked with none too little interest, "If you don't mind, can you tell me of one of your travels around Equestria?"

Luna shifted a bit, before she nodded. Her voice was as smooth as silk and sweet as honey as she asked, "What subject does my lovely human wish to hear about?"

"Whatever it is my lovely mare wishes to tell me." I replied with a bit of amusement coated in my tone.

Once again, silence stretched out between the two of us, yet it wasn't before long that Luna cleared her throat and asked, "Have thee met a griffon yet?"

"No... but I have heard of them."

She laughed lightly as she began, "Well then, thou arte in for a treat I suppose. Tia and I were on a mission to establish peaceful trade negotiations with the Griffon Empire... roughly two thousand years ago... and please note Mark, I wasn't one for idle diplomatic negotiations back during the early days of Equestria..."


	6. A Movie Double Date

**Chapter 6: A Movie Double Date**

Without much conscious thought of the matter and my whereabouts, I pulled the mare in bed with me closer and buried my face into her mane, feeling the last vestiges of slumber slowly easing away from me in waves. My arms wrapped tightly around the mare as she let out a soft mutter of disturbance, my ears hearing my name leave her muzzle as a soft exhalation of air. I grinned as my eyes cracked open just enough to see the deep rich cobalt coloration of her mane, and as my hands clasped onto one of her roaming hooves, my jaw cracked as I yawned widely.

Taking in a deep breath, I felt familiar and happy memories spreading throughout my mind as I took into account my current position. I didn't bother pulling away from the mare in my arms, finally realizing I was quite literally spooning Luna as she continued an oblivious slumber. I grinned as I eased my grip from around her to something a bit more comfortable, my arms merely rubbing against the underside of her body and allowing our bodies to transfer heat. I felt her breathing deeply and slowly, and the soft _thump, thump, thump_ of her heart reminded me that she was still in a deep sleep. She was relaxing, resting really, and I wasn't going to disturb that at all any more than I could help. Her soft fur caressed my bare chest and arms, and the feeling of her wings twitching every so often against my chest and upper arms only lent my imagination to what she was dreaming about.

Closing my eyes as I planted a soft and gentle kiss against her neck, I held my lips there as I thought about the previous night and all that it had entailed. Luna, my fair and beautiful mare, had quite a reckless adventurous streak in her that lasted millennium long. I grinned as I pulled away, fighting down the chuckle as I thought about her story the previous night... during _our_ bath. Her description of how she handled situations, approached the problems of that time period, and the end results had all been more than entertaining. I could understand how during that time frame such actions might not have been the best course of action, yet for her and myself they proved to be fond and humorous stories of the past.

Settling back down in a comfortable thoughtful peace, I gave Luna my full attention despite her lack of activity, content in simply feeling her warm body pressed up against my own. I pulled my head back enough to look over her, watching her ears give barely noticeable flicks from atop her head as she let out a soft adorable sounding sigh. Her mane continued its ethereal dance in a non-existent breeze, the swirling sea of constellations and random stars that flecked her mane sparkling as she slept. If it wasn't for the constant and even beat of her heart, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if she was asleep or not.

Turning and looking for whatever had woken me from my peaceful sleep, I found neither abundance of darkness or light, nor did the pressing urge of a need for restroom services make itself known. The door was still sealed tightly closed, and nothing was out of place, and the bedroom balcony door was still cracked open wide enough to let in a breeze, yet nothing more. I felt a bit confused, as well as curious exactly why I was unable to fall back asleep so easily. A quick glance towards the balcony showed it was in the early hours of a new day, the sun not quite blazing in radiance just yet, with the last vestiges of darkness slowly seeping away. The castle offered an unobstructed view of the entire valley all around for many miles away I had heard, but with my arms wrapped around a certain Alicorn, I wasn't about to trade my current comfort for a view I could look at any other time.

Only when the sunlight began to truly stream into the room did I feel Luna beginning to stir from her sleep. It wasn't too long before she let out a long drowsy yawn, her wings stretching but being halted by my encompassed arms. Instead of removing my arms entirely how I had done last time in this situation, I merely lessened my grip and slid my hands down to rest on her softer fur; her belly essentially. Luna giggled quietly as she let her wings stretch out to their full extent, each pinion and quill quivering as she woke herself up.

When her wings folded back at her sides, I gave her stomach a soft rub as I said softly, "Good morning, my beautiful princess." My hands played with her short soft fur while I planted a soft kiss to the side of her neck, "How did you sleep?"

She maneuvered herself to face me before she gave me a smile and nuzzled her cheek gently against my own, her soft fur caressing the thin stubble that was forming on my skin. Her wing lifted up and then draped over my body as she took in a deep breath, before she let out a happy sigh. I looked into her eyes with humor as she did the same to me, and finally spoke in her beautiful voice, "My sleep was exemplary... thy comforting embrace only made it that much better to wake up to."

Giving her a wry grin, I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, one she returned with grace. Our eyes closed as we savored this kiss, and it was with a pang of regret that I knew in less than forty-eight hours, I wouldn't be able to share this level of intimacy with her for another long amount of time. I grasped her hooves and squeezed them tightly, memorizing every single sensation. However, our kiss ended much sooner than I wanted it to, except I cherished it nonetheless as I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Luna gazed back at me endearingly, her bright and rich cobalt eyes shining and causing my heart to skip a beat. I released one of her hooves and brought it up to her muzzle and pushed a thumb against her cheek as I caressed the side of her face, and act that she seemed to enjoy as she seemed to blush a fair amount. My smile fell into something much more... tame, and I leaned forward and closed my eyes, instead planting a kiss against her cheek, before I whispered softly, "My beautiful mare," my tender expression shifted into a grin momentarily, before it fell back into the tame smile, "I really do love you." I felt a bit cliché as I looked into her eyes with another phrase stuck in the back of my throat, yet I swallowed thickly before speaking, "I'm glad you fell that night Luna... both times actually." I smirked as she gave me a coy yet joyful expression, her eyes giving me a look that said 'go on' more than her silence. So I complied, "or else I wouldn't have been able to catch you."

She giggled softly, before she inclined her head towards me and spoke just as softly, "I am glad that thou caught me as well... or else I wouldn't have had the opportunity to get to know you..."

Giving the lunar princess one last tender smile, I shook my head softly as I eased my way into a sitting position, the blanket falling away from my chest. I reached my arms up and stretched my body out, a tense groan leaving my body as I did so, before I stopped and yawned once more. Throwing Luna another glance, I found her still lying down, gazing up at me with a thoughtful expression. Her eyes followed me as I got up, but with a quick smirk thrown her way, I turned and went to my backpack, intent on retrieving some pants and perhaps a comfortable shirt. After many thrown words, and a playful threat on Luna's part, and a brief explanation, I had slept in only my boxers with Luna last night, a somewhat awkward situation when I had first got into her bed with her. Yet a much more enjoyable sleep than I had expected.

When I pulled on some jeans and a fresh shirt, I looked back at Luna just as she was moving into a sitting position, her gaze never leaving my own as I gave her a once over. Long slender legs, shapely curves in all the right places, a strong figure, and the most adorable blush. I eyed her outstretched wings for a bit longer, my lips tightening into a wider smirk as she laughed softly, before she asked, "What is it you are looking at, my dear Mark?"

Giving her a wink, I said back, "Only the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria." It was only the truth, and I couldn't come up with any embellishment to everything I could say about her. Her lips pulled into a smile, yet the silence that had settled was destroyed by the sound of a deep hungry gurgle. Luna's blush wasn't for naught, as I felt a pang in my gut. I felt a bit heated in my cheeks as I suggested, "Perhaps now it is time to go grab a bite to eat... eh-heh... before something like that happens again..."

...

Taking a bite of eggs from my fork, I sat there and thought of what Luna and I could do today as an activity. We have eaten with each other both at the castle and at restaurants, swam together, joked with each other, and even simply sat relaxed and spoke with one another. I had seen various activities around Canterlot during our treks through the cobblestone streets, and while any number of them would be enjoyable, I felt an inkling of doubt at the back of my mind.

 _'Man dates Equestrian Princess: A New Beginning Or An End?'_ _I can see it now, if social media hasn't caught wind of this yet, then how long until word of this gets back home to Earth? I don't see anything negative aside from the standard idiots making a big deal about this... but should I really be parading around Canterlot with one of their Princesses on a date?_

A gentle nudge against my elbow brought my awareness back to present, and as I looked over, I saw Luna levitate a spoonful of soup or broth of some kind into her muzzle. A gentle smile stretched across her lips as her shoulder remained within close proximity of my arm, though her eyes continued to face her bowl instead of me. Despite the actually valid and concerning train of thought, I gave a soft smile as I returned to eating my breakfast, though not without bending my arm just enough to remain in constant contact with Luna's soft fur.

After a few bites and sips of soup, Luna broke the rather comfortable silence we shared, "What have you been thinking about, my dear Mark?"

Glancing over at Luna from the corner of my eye, I turned and met her gaze fully once I saw her looking at me. "I was trying to figure out what you and I could do today, my beautiful mare." I gave a reassuring smile as I buried my previous thoughts on the matter, though as I did, I couldn't help but ask, "Most of the ideas have involved activities around the streets of Canterlot, is that something that would provide an issue?"

Luna's soft smile turned into something a bit more jovial as she giggled gave a few soft laughs. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she dropped the spoon into her bowl and turned to face me fully, though her expression adopted an expression I hadn't seen before. Her posture changed as well while she brought a hoof to her chest and said rather elegantly, "A Princess must maintain positive public relations and make frequent appearances if she wishes to maintain proper respect from those she rules over." Her smile widened as she asked, "What is it you wished to go do?"

Clipped and short, I chuckled, though I felt a bit of heat wash across my body with a wave of awkwardness, before I said a bit hesitantly, "Well, the only unofficial date we had was when we went and had lunch together. I was thinking, what about going to watch a movie?"

Luna's eyes sparkled brilliantly, and she happily gave me a firm nod as she said, "I have heard of movies before, but I haven't visited the local theatre for a viewing... yes, I very much like that idea. Did you have anything in mind?"

My cheeks flushed with additional heat as she said that. I offered a somewhat abashed wry smirk while I shook my head, "No... I have no idea what movies even play here in Equestria..."

There was a titter of laughter before Luna said without worry, "Do not worry, Mark. I will simply send a guard to check for us."

From a hidden alcove or somewhere where only she knew, Luna used her magic to ring a bell, the tinkling noise echoing loudly in the nearly empty dining room. I looked towards the source of the noise and found a small silver bell hovering steady near some potted flowers. The doors leading into the dining hall opened, and I looked over and found a cook walking in towards us. Luna flashed me a smug expression complete with a wink.

Five feet from Luna, the cook stopped and stooped into a formal bow, rising after but a moment as she asked, "What is it I can get for you today Princess?"

"If you would, please fetch me one of the guards." Luna inclined her head towards the still open doors.

The cook glanced between Luna and I, before she gave an apprehensive nod and a bow. When she spun around and began to make her way towards the doors, Luna looked back towards me with a thoughtful expression on her muzzle. Her eyes displayed concern as she asked, "Do you suppose we should bring Tia?"

My smile fell instead to mirror her own, the question being unexpected entirely, but it brought a valid point with it as well that brought me into my own thoughts. Celestia and Luna hardly found, much less made, time for themselves to enjoy the lives they were given. They were frankly... workaholics...

Nodding my head and turning my gaze back to Luna's, I found her watching me intently. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea." A grin cracked across my lips, "But Luna, while you are my date... who will Celestia take as hers?" My mare shared in my enthusiasm, her features brightening to a positive radiant glow.

"Princess, you requested a guard?" We both looked over to see a guard standing at attention. His spear in the nook of one of his hooves was held tall at attention, and something I thought about just recently gave me pause of mind.

It didn't give Luna pause however, as she used her ever beautifully perfected regal tone to respond, "Yes, I have a task that requires completion as soon as possible." She paused briefly to allow the guard confirmation, which he did with a nod. "I need you to go to the local movie theatre and see what movies, genres, and the featuring timing with which they will be displaying. When you return, do so at my sisters' chambers, as that will be where Mark and I will be. You aren't required to rush, but please be quick in returning."

"Yes, Princess Luna."

That was when it clicked into mind. _These two royal sisters can have anything they want in their lives, have anyone they want to share it with, and do anything they please. They don't because they are both effectively married to their jobs; these mares are literally workaholics._ Looking towards the guard as he left, I smiled widely. _Guards are by their very nature dedicated to protecting these two mares with their lives if the need was made, they know nothing else but their sense of duty if media is to be believed. They know nothing else other than the job with which they signed up to partake in. They are workaholics!_

When Luna turned and looked at me with her own smile, I looked back at her with my revelation in mind. Joy and maybe a bit of personal emotion from seeing Luna smiling so widely caused me to admittedly react a little over the top. Shooting a hand out and snaking my fingers through her mane and around the back of her neck, I leaned forward and pulled Luna's lips against my own. Heat coursed through my body as I closed my eyes, with a bit of surprise slipping into the back of my mind as I tasted vegetable soup.

Pulling away, I beamed at my mare as I said, "That's it! We can have Celestia go with her favorite guard." Luna's eyes slowly opened, her eyes widening as she appeared to blush a deep scarlet. Her muzzle hung open as she looked towards me with bashful blank look; I had taken her by complete surprise. With a chuckle, I rubbed my fingers over her fur as I asked, "Weren't you always looking for me to steal kisses the other day?"

With wings that were starting to flex and sporting a furiously bright blush, Luna giggled softly as she leaned forward hesitantly. None of the previous day's confidence was present, though I didn't mind as she said, "I'm still waiting for more... you merely caught me by surprise." Her muzzle curled upwards from her blank shocked visage, her eyes dancing with mirth while she inclined her head towards my own, "Please do so again... it makes the day seem so much brighter..."

Flashing my teeth in a smile, I could only comply.

...

Stepping into Celestia's study and finding said mare hunched over many documents, I tightened my arm around Luna's withers. Luna in turn tightened her wing around my back, and as Celestia looked up, she gave us both a warm greeting, "Luna, Mark! To what do I owe this pleasure?" The quill in her magic set itself into an ink pot, her shoulders seeming to lose tension just by leaving her work behind.

Luna looked towards me, so I took the lead, "We were actually wondering, would you like to go with us to watch a movie?"

Her eyes widened fractionally while her lips tightened into a forced smile, and her muzzle lowered as she let out a soft sigh. She shook her head and spoke sadly, "Thank you both for the offer, but I have too much work to get done before I spend time enjoying myself." Her horn lit with a golden glow that also surrounded a teacup, her eyes glancing down momentarily.

Removing my arm from around Luna as well as stepping away from the hold of her wing, I stopped a few paces between the royal sisters. I glanced back towards a curious Luna, before facing a just as interested Celestia. That was when I struck, "Celestia, you, Luna, and I all know, you two work way too hard, way too often. You're a princess of Equestria, but I am sure you work harder than anyone," I chuckled briefly, "or anypony else. I know it is a lot to ask, but I am only asking for a few hours of your day. A few hours that I am sure you would enjoy."

Celestia only nodded instead of offering much emotion. Her cup was set down where it had been before, "I understand Mark, but it is my duty to ensure the well-being of Equestria. If I don't do this work, nopony else will."

"Sister, surely you see the wisdom in taking a break to enjoy yourself?" Before I got a chance to add anything else, Luna had spoken.

Celestia's resolve cracked, uncertainty flashing behind her eyes. That was good. I just needed to point out a fact for her now. "Celestia, after a while at work, your body needs a break. When you go back to doing a task after a well needed break, it makes it all that much easier."

There was a sharp knock against the door that cut off Celestia's reply, her attention dancing past Luna and I. She called out, and the door opened to let in a guard.

The guard stopped just inside the study and turned to face Luna. From somewhere under his armor he produced a piece of paper. He held it under his muzzle as he read it out loud, "All the shows start every two hours. There are three romance, two comedy, two adventure, one racing, and... er, a mature viewing only. The first three... The Prince and The Princess, Silver Skies, and Bittersweet Memories. The Comedy is Ted and Ted 2. The adventure shows are... The Lost Human and Kingsman; Royal Guard Edition. The racing show, er... movie, Fast and Furious; Pony Power."

Nobody spoke after the stallion finished, yet as discretely as I could manage, I glanced between both Princesses, noting how they both were waiting with very faint blushes. It would seem I wasn't the only one waiting for the title of the last movie, yet nobody was going to find out what it was unless someone popped the question. So...

Clearing my throat garnered me the attention of everyone in the room, which was two more pair of eyes than I was comfortable with. I gave the guard a nod while asking, "You said there was also a mature movie as well. What is it?"

The sound of wings ruffling reached my ears, but I didn't want to see just who it was that those wings belonged too. I was afraid it might be Celestia...

With a glance down at the paper, the guard turned to face the ground instead, "The Human And The Heated Mare."

"Well... that explains it." I muttered to myself, though I doubted it didn't reach the others. I took this opportunity to speak, "So... _mare's_... what movie do you feel like watching?" I asked as I glanced between the only females in the room. Yet as I looked towards Luna I felt a bit mischievous as I purposely gave her a critical eye and said, "Not including that last one."

The resulting combination of blood flowing to her face, as well as the tightening of muscles across her body was well worth it. Her wings flexed, her muzzle scrunched up in an adorable fashion, and her stance seemed to become a bit more solid. I wasn't sure what it all meant, but she glared at me all of five seconds before turning away with an embarrassed scowl. I looked to Celestia, who I found observing us with a neutral expression, but as soon as her eyes met my own, her cheeks took on a red flame of their own and she averted her eyes from my own.

Shaking my head in disbelief while I let out a short laugh, I turned to the guard, who in turn looked back at me unwavering. He at least held onto the fact that he was a grown adult, "What showing did you wish to see, sir?"

 _Let's see. I'm sure watching that last one would be quite a treat with present company, but I do not want to know what the outcome would be if I went to watch that kind of film with both of this nations' leaders. Not to mention... that would be the most awkward situation to boot. I wouldn't need to worry about trying to give Luna the royal wing boner. Hell, she was ready to get cozy in that bath last night. Taking her to..._ 'The Heated Mare' _would only invite that kind of activity._

Just that thought alone brought a bit of nervousness to mind, but I fought down the rising heat as I glanced over at the mare that now invaded my thoughts. Seeing her looking at me coyly didn't help in the slightest with those kind of thoughts jumping around about my companion. _Ok, that movie is definitely off the list until we know each other... better. But what is a good movie to take leaders of a nation to? Romance would be typical, racing not so much of a good movie date. So that narrows it down to adventure or maybe even a comedy. There was a big hype about Ted, but I never personally saw it. Kingsman though... that movie was good. Royal Guard Edition? This may just appeal to them better than anything else._

Fresh and ready, I did well to banish my last thoughts as I said, "Unless Celestia or Luna object, I believe Kingsman Royal Guard Edition would be a good choice. I am rather keen on seeing the Equestrian version of that movie."

Turning to Luna, I waited for her answer. It came in a curt nod, her cheeks still very much lit with flame as she did so. I knew what I had thought about... I wasn't sure what an experienced Equestrian Princess would have thought about. Probably something un-princess-like.

Flushing once more from unintentional but not entirely unwelcome thoughts, I turned to Celestia and found she was much better composed than Luna or I. She gave a more dignified nod as well as offering a reply, "That is a wonderful idea Mark. I do believe you and Luna have convinced me to come along."

Her saying just those two sentences pleased me better than I had expected, and I let out a relieved breath while turning towards the guard. He stood straighter when I faced him, an interesting result, but I ignored that for the time being to instead ask, "When is the next listing?"

"An hour and a quarter from now, sir," he answered after glancing down at the paper.

Looking back at Celestia, I asked, "So Princess, ready to go see a movie?"

Her smile said it all...

...

"You really have never seen a movie before Celestia? As in you never went and seen an actual movie in a theater?" I asked in complete disbelief. Celestia shook her head as she mumbled a bit in embarrassment. "Earth and Equus have been in contact for several years already... you really have never even stopped by one just out of curiosity?" Once again, Celestia shook her head.

"I have seen video's and shows on flat screens before Mark. Those are the same, yes?"

"Not exactly..." I looked to Luna, feeling a bit saddened by the newest revelations. These two mares have been missing out on so much, so much that I wasn't sure if I could introduce them to everything within a month even if I had the time. Looking ahead, I spoke to both Princesses, "Well, as a fair bit of warning, I am unsure if the Equestrian version is _clean_ , but typically deaths in movies or shows aren't in any way real. Mostly acting and good graphics. Now, with that being said, you two will be in for a treat. Kingsman is a very, _very_ good movie."

Luna pressed into my side as she asked, "What is it about?"

Grinning widely, I felt Celestia bump into my other side as she apparently wanted to hear too. Looking towards Luna, I spoke in a dramatic but quite tone; I didn't want the gawkers around us to hear me acting goofy. "It is centered around a secret society of spies, who protect the world through very action oriented means. They are gentlemen, but they are very good at their jobs. I don't want to ruin it too much... the movie will explain it if they keep it similar to the original." Giving Celestia my attention, I nodded towards her and said, "I'm sure it will be all the more interesting now, since it includes the Royal Guard. I am sure they will have filmed parts of Equestria and incorporated that into the movie."

Our walk returned to a somewhat silent endeavor, though we continued our small talk as we went. Unfortunately, Celestia had ignored Luna and I to instead go alone, so that left me walking in the middle of both rulers of this land. Already I could tell rumors were going to spread by how every single person and pony gawked towards our little procession. The rich and noble not so much, but that didn't stop everyone else from stopping to stare.

 _I knew it would be news for a human to be dating Princess Luna, but I can already see it. People and ponies will speculate, and with me being the only living soul between these two... well, Sal will die of a heart attack if he sees me in the newspaper like this._

Chuckling softly, I tilted my head towards Luna and whispered, "I know humans will think so, but now ponies will think I am dating both of their Princesses."

Luna glanced over, her smiled turning into a grin as she laughed. I saw Celestia look over from the corner of my eye, but Luna spoke just loud enough that I knew her sister heard, "Nonsense Mark, Tia and I haven't shared stallions for centuries!" She laughed again, her gaze dancing with mirth as she looked towards her sister, "isn't that right sister?"

I looked towards the elder sister, unknowing of the wink Luna sent her sister's way. Celestia smiled as well, a soft laugh leaving her muzzle as she shook her head. "Yes, you are correct Luna, it has been centuries." And then Celestia's gaze took on a somewhat predatory expression, "but we haven't shared a _human_ before."

Celestia pressed closer, her wing finding its way around my back and over Luna's. I glanced at Luna and found she didn't even appear adamant about the suggestion, her eyes dancing with the same expression of her sisters. It was then that I realized just how uncomfortable I was becoming between the two of them, yet I couldn't find it in myself to move away as I was being held in place by both of them, and we were already maintaining a forward momentum. I swallowed thickly, remembering just how hard it was to convince Luna that we wouldn't take a bath together in those first days. Yet now I had her and her sister both acting that way right in the middle of a major street in the capital city of Equestria.

"L-Look ladies. I'm not complaining, but humans are, uh... we like one on one relationships." I couldn't hide the stutter in my voice, as I wasn't sure if rejecting a princess was the brightest idea. Luna and I hardly knew each other the beginning of the week, but I have spent every day since at her side, getting to know her and getting to the point I was at with her. This however, was very uncomforting.

 _The word is monogamous! Why didn't I remember that sooner!?_

Celestia giggled, and then she pulled away and refolded her wing against her side. I looked over at her as she turned away and kept an eye on where we were walking. Luna however pulled me closer to her with a tight wing-hug, her own laughter echoing in my ear before she gently kissed the side of my neck and affectionately nuzzled me briefly.

When I turned to regard my mare, Celestia spoke, "Relax Mark, we were just having some fun with you." I turned back to her as she continued, "I may not have spent time enjoying the necessities of human technology, but I have spent plenty of time learning about your kind. I promise, without Luna's expressed consent, I wouldn't flirt with you. I understand your species preference to a single mate."

 _Again with the wording! It must run in the family..._

Letting out a slight chuckle, I also let out a shaky nervous breath to steady my nerves. They had indeed tricked me and got me believing I was soon to be expecting to, as they would say, court the two of them. It would appear Luna wasn't the only one with a trickster streak in her. That merely let me know I would need to watch them in the future.

"Oh! Here we are!"

Looking up, I saw we were indeed at our destination, and judging by the build and design of the structure, it was human funded and human owned. Seating was going to be cramped...

* * *

Throughout the movie, Celestia, Luna, and I had become fairly acquainted with one another in ways I hadn't anticipated. The introduction to the movie had been based somewhere in the Gryphon empire, and that had been the first simulated death they had witnessed. While there had been gasps, flinches, and some minor questions, it wasn't until the movie began to drag on did I truly experience something strange. Luna had, as I expected, latched onto me as soon as the first bit of action started, and as time went on, she had migrated to holding onto half of my body. The characters ranged from Ponies to Gryphons, and even Humans to Minotaur's.

When the latter half of the movie came by however, when the action and violence really kicked in, I had experienced a second pair of hooves latching onto the other half of my body. By the end of the church scene, which admittedly did appear more gruesome when Gryphons and Ponies were the ones being shot, stabbed, maimed, and generally maimed alongside Humans; it was worse than the original in its gruesome sense. So there I was, sitting in a seat, my body split in two between two mares. While Celestia held onto my arm and half of my left body, Luna spared no expense when she latched onto my right side. So when the human representative of Eggsy received the offer by the trapped princess, a mare with a well programmed set of wings that went well with her horn, Luna had giggled into my ear.

The last of the movie had gone by without much of a hitch, and I had willingly allowed both princesses to keep their separate hold on me. Yet once the princess and Eggsy were about to get busy at the end, Luna of course had been willing to whisper into my ear 'how I was her gentleman'. That of course was her hinting towards something else, her tone being all I needed to identify that fact. It wasn't until the end of the movie did the lights come on, and the others in the theater see just the predicament I found myself in. I had shared a kiss with Luna just as the lights had come on, and Celestia had yet to release my side.

Our first time at the movies as a group, and I had both mares hanging off of me. This was definitely going to spread rumors...

* * *

Over two hours later, the three of us sat down around a table in Celestia's study, tea and an afternoon lunch in front of us as we got comfortable. We sat around the table and divided it into thirds, and as I glanced between Luna and Celestia, I asked, "So... what did you two think of the movie?"

Celestia was the first to respond, "I must say I was pleased by what I saw. Some parts reminded me eerily of Equestria's early... war like days, but it had a charm to it as well. Tell me, do groups like the Kingsman exist in your society today?"

"Possibly, or maybe not. If they do, they wouldn't be all that secret if we knew about them." I answered back. It always was good to leave someone wondering. Though I was sure she would need clarification on another point. "Most of what you saw in the movie is realistic, bar the fact some of the deaths would never happen, or some of the special effects just don't exist in modern day life.

Luna loosed a giggle, before she looked towards me, "Mark is quite a gentlemen sister, and he is my gentleman." She turned towards her sister, "And I am a princess. We both saw how humans react with their royalty..."

 _Ah yes... I had forgotten about that scene._

Ignoring the fact that Luna was again hinting towards something, I turned towards Celestia and said, feeling a bit teasing myself, "Speaking of Gentlemen. Celestia, do you have a gentleman, or even a gentlestallion?" I dished it just how I received it, and the blush I had begun to support was spread to Celestia's cheeks as well. I looked back towards Luna with a smirk of my own, glancing purposely across her entire body, and I intentionally peeking over the edge of her table towards her flanks. I caught a glimpse of her Cutie Mark before I ceased my action, lifting my gaze to a pair of brilliant azure eyes; I saw I had managed to bring a flame to her cheeks as well.

"My affairs are my own Mark. Your concern has been duly noted, and it is appreciated in the fullest." Celestia sat tall and proud, her eyes betraying the fact she was going to make a joke. Her eyes shifted ever so slowly to her sisters and she gave a non-too subtle wink to her sister. "I am sure you two will have fun tonight sister, but do please try and keep it to yourself. I do not want to explain why strange noises were coming from your room to the guards and castle staff." She next looked at me, "And you Mark, know that by committing such an act with my little Lulu, you will be marking yourself under strict scrutiny by myself. You will become a Prince of Equestria by doing so." She leaned in close and whispered loudly, "I find it in good will to warn you, Lulu tends to have a wild side..."

"Sister! I do not!"

Leaning back in my chair with a weak laugh, I picked up my tea cup and brought it to my lips. I took a sip as Luna looked at me with aghast to what her sister just said. I merely gave her a wink. We were all teasing each other here; royalty having fun.

I looked back at Celestia and asked, "Would I really be considered a Prince just by becoming Luna's mate?" My breath felt short after saying that. It echoed in my head. _Luna's mate..._

Celestia gave me a look that somewhat reassured me, "As a matter of fact, if we so pleased, we could announce you as a Prince of Equestria now if it suited you."

That not only drew my full attention to Celestia, rather it caught and surprised me much more than anything else ever had. I couldn't help but gape from that more than stellar news. Looking down at the half empty tea cup, I swirled its remaining contents around as that bit of news sank in. I glanced towards a still blushing Luna, and I mumbled more to myself than to either of them, "I didn't want to date Luna to become a Prince, but I suppose a Princess does need a Prince."

Draining my cup of the remaining liquid, I set the glass down. Interesting turn of events...

 _What man wouldn't want to become a Prince, and to live happily ever after with his beautiful Princess? Luna has been nothing but an absolute gem, a true darling to the letter. I would love to become her Prince, and I would even now willingly share in her duties just to make her job easier on her. I know there are the hidden perks as well if I were to become her Prince... but. I will be leaving in just two days to go back home, and I will need to save money and take unpaid vacation days to visit again. I could always take a Nat Geo contract for Equestria, and that would help, but that isn't a permanent solution for Luna and my relationship..._

Shaking my head, I felt my smile fall just a bit. "Well ladies. Perhaps we should take this free time to relax and enjoy ourselves. We can think about and discuss my coronation later..."

* * *

"Mark?" Turning my head until my ear pressed against Luna's chest, I hummed softly to let her know I am listening. From my position, I could hear her heart steadily beating in her breast. I fought not to fall asleep, as her hooves didn't stop their ministrations in the slightest; she was running a hoof through my hair, with the other tracing intricate designs across my bare back. "If I asked, would you become my Knight? My Prince in other words?"

Burying my face into her fur, I hummed thoughtfully despite already knowing the answer. My mind was in a haze from the feeling of her hooves moving across my back and through my hair. Yet my mare wanted an answer, so I turned just enough that my mouth was free to answer. "Luna, I will become your Knight in shining armor if you so wished it. If you want me to be your Prince, then yes, I would become your Prince."

Luna's thighs pressed tightly against my hips as she too hummed in acknowledgement, though she was much more pleased than simply letting me know she heard. I unfortunately felt almost like I was starting to slide off of her, so I had to set my hands on her barrel and half lift half drag myself up onto her body. Her hind legs tightened around my hips as she grunted demurely in pleasure, I myself feeling a bit of heat creep into my body as I had to wiggle into a comfortable position atop of Luna's body. It was only after a few more grunts on Luna's part that I finally managed to get into a position that was both safe and comfortable enough that I could stop grinding against her. I set my head down onto her neck and now heard her pulse racing much faster, and Luna giggled as she resumed her ministrations.

"If it wasn't for the hundred foot drop Luna, I would've jumped off by now." I said; my embarrassment and annoyance quickly disappearing behind a veil of joy from her touch alone.

Breathless and clearly enjoying herself, she pulled me against her body momentarily, "Nonsense my dear, fortunately for me, my body is big enough for you to use in many ways." She giggled knowingly, "Besides, if you fell, I could catch you before you hit the ground. You have nothing to worry about, my handsome human." I felt her take in a deep breath, "I am not complaining about how you get comfortable either, my Mark."

I wanted to glare at her, but I was being pacified at the same time. Instead I grumbled weakly to myself and then said a bit louder, "I have been grinding into your hips for the past hour, I'm not surprised you aren't complaining. Each time I do so is just more pleasure on your part..."

"It doesn't have to be that way, my dear." Luna let out a heavy breath, and I instantly felt much more alert when I felt my pants gently tug downwards once more. I knew they wouldn't go anywhere until Luna managed to take my belt off, but the feeling of her magic sliding over my skin under my jeans was as tantalizing as it was bothersome. I didn't stop her however. Her magic cut out after a few moments without her venturing truly around my groin.

Luna's hooves both cradled my torso against her own, her breath washed through my hair, and hind legs went slack once again. Her soft fur pressed up against my chest and the undersides of my arms was a very comfortable sensation.

"Luna?" I kept my voice low and even. When Luna hummed softly, I continued, "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it you want me to promise, Mark?" Her tone had a sense of concern with a touch of curiosity to it.

"I need you to promise you won't tease me for my next question. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise..."

Letting out a breath, I chuckled briefly as I gathered my thoughts. I would've forgone this question if I didn't trust Luna how I do now, but I had full faith that she would honor her word. So I took a leap of faith, "I hear how you occasionally word your sentences Luna, but I need to know in all honesty. When you add those hidden meanings to what you say, are you simply teasing me? Are you testing me to see how I will respond? At times, it's almost like you are suggesting what you say, like you want it to happen. Is that so?"

From my place atop of Luna's body, ear to her throat, I could hear her sharp intake of breath. She was having physical reactions to what I had just asked, but I wanted to hear it from her own muzzle. Just hearing her pulse quicken into irregular intervals as well as feeling her limbs tighten around me was enough, but I had to see for myself.

Lifting my gaze to Luna's, I found she had sank a foot into the cloud we were currently situated on top of, but that wasn't what caught my attention. Luna's eyes never strayed from my own, and her gaze was strong; nervous, but firm. "I hadn't expected you to be so blunt about it." She smiled softly, her tongue darting out to run over her lips. "To answer your question... I do wish to get better acquainted with you, my dear human. We have kissed, we have slept, we have bathed... we have enjoyed each other's company. But I want to have real fun with you, my not so little human." Her forelegs pulled me further up her body with the aid of her magic, and she gave me a tentative kiss on my cheek. "I watch how you respond to see if you will be willing to go further. I _suggest_ scenarios to see, as you humans say, if you will take the bait."

We were a hundred feet over the cobblestone walkways that surrounded the castle, give or take a few dozen feet. There was a rule in place that forbids anyone, or anypony in this case, from flying over the palace grounds unless given strict consent by either of the two Royal Sisters or Commanders of the Royal Guard. The cloud Luna and I were on was large enough that nobody would be able to see us from any angle, and that was if we were entirely on it instead of partially in the cloud. Those at ground level wouldn't hear anything short of a shout from how high up we were, as the background noise from the surrounding city would keep everything we said confidential. Despite all of those facts, I still felt the need to whisper as quietly as I could, "What would happen if I took the bait?"

My heart was skipping every other beat as Luna's muzzle opened a bit, before her eyes mirrored the wonderfully happy expression she now beamed. I didn't look away from her eyes, and I hardly blinked as I waited for her answer. She nuzzled my cheek with her own, one of her eyes always locked on my own. Her muzzle slid across my cheek to stop beside me ear, her eye gave a wink, and she said hotly into my ear, the heat washing across my skin, "We would make shameless love." Her tone sounded husky all of a sudden, her breath washing over my neck in a heavy exhalation, "Why, did you want to try something right now, up here?"

My eyes widened, making me suddenly aware that what I had said must've sounded like more of an invitation than just speculation on my part. Clearing my throat, I knew acting fast would salvage the situation before it became awkward. "Not entirely Luna." I chuckled halfheartedly, entirely aware of the crestfallen look that crossed her features. I wasn't going to let that last long however. "I have been considering it however... I just need more time to completely think it over." It was true that I needed more time to think it over, but what Luna didn't know was I would have an answer by tonight if possible. Her expression didn't return back to that beautifully lust filled gaze, her smile wasn't even full, but she did nod that she understood. That just left me with a very difficult question.

 _Am I ready to bone my princess?_


	7. Deep Thought

**Chapter 7: Deep Thought**

Stroking a hand through Luna's mane slowly, I kept my fingers wrapped around the back of her neck while letting my other hand rest across her body. Her head was resting against my chest as she dozed, her happy hums having dissipated the longer I worked my hand across and through her mane. The simple gesture of running my hand slowly yet repeatedly through her mane brought an eerily calm peace over me as I continued to think over my deep thoughts. It also provided a lethargic sedative for my normally affectionate and energetic mare, the proof being in the fact I wasn't sure if she was asleep or simply enjoying herself. Either way, I was content to maintain the motion if only to please her.

Tilting my head back and looking towards the leaves of the tree that Luna and I sat beneath, I took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments. My eyes danced between the sparse sunlight that streamed in through the branches above, the semi twilight effect having a surreal feel to the environment that I found myself in. It was the perfect setup in the perfect location for deep thoughts. Letting out the pent up breath slowly, I brought my head down and gazed affectionately at Luna, simply staring where her eyes were hidden beneath her mane. The ethereal wind flowed gently and slowly, almost as if it too was relaxed from the current setting.

 _You have no idea how special you really are Luna, and I don't have the words with which to describe you in order to make you understand. Before the beginning of this week, we hardly knew each other aside from that chance meeting at the nightclub, and yet... we clicked. You are funny, kind, affectionate above all else sure, but you are something else entirely. You may be old and wise, yet... I can't see you as any of that. You enchant me like no other, and yet, I somehow manage to do the same for you as well. I have met your family, your friends; I have experienced your culture in your kingdom, within your city, all at your side._

 _From a chance meeting and becoming something between a fling and friends, we are now so much more than that to each other. I love you, and you I. We have known each other for less than a week... but I have spent more time with you in this short week than I do with any one of my longtime friends in an entire month._

 _It may just be your culture that makes you so affectionate and accepting towards me, but with your age and knowledge, I know you don't cave in to simple instincts. And yet, you are already ready for that next step... and you have essentially prepared me to be willing to make that leap as well..._

If Luna was awake, I knew she would've reacted to how my heart suddenly picked up pace. I felt heat slowly spreading across my face as I glanced down and then across my mare's slender and beautiful figure. Her wings were fluffed at her sides, not quite tightly resting against her sides, and her forelegs were held against her chest as she slept on top of my body. If it wasn't for the cushion supporting my lower back, being reclined in this position would've been extremely painful. And yet with that cushion, this posture was made possible, and this situation was made doable.

Pulling my gaze from her flank, I grinned a bit in embarrassment despite being out here in the gardens alone with Luna. I felt more of like a pervert checking out my sleeping love, and yet, I knew that was a foolish notion considering how Luna wanted something along those lines. It is even more foolish to feel that I should ogle over her physical features while she is awake compared to right now.

 _Nice curved flank I suppose... it is a wonder you don't have stallions and even men lining up and all attempting to date you, or even your sister. I guess I was lucky you took a liking to me that night, or else I never would have met you; or at least never have had the chance to court you. I didn't only gain a marefriend that night, but I gained a Princess unknowingly._

My grin shifted into a subtle smirk, with my eyes slowly moving back to ogle over my pretty princesses flank. I wasn't at the perfect angle to really see every little curve, but what I was much more than pleasing nonetheless. Her flank was by no means large, but it wasn't anywhere near even being considered average size. Being a quadruped meant Luna gained some rather pleasing traits, essentially making her muscles tight and compact; especially her _hind_ quarter muscles. Her flank was shapely, rounded in such a way it almost brought a shiver down my back, and yet, it sent my hormones spiraling far above normal conditions.

 _I can't argue that I don't look forward to when we do get intimate, just... I want to take that step, but it feels... soon. Time wise I know it is soon, but with how well we know each other, it feels like I'm simply stalling the inevitable. You obviously want it as much as I do, and yet, I can't help but feel like this is just wrong. Aren't we supposed to wait until we have gone on like three or four dates before we should think about getting intimate...? Uh..._

My grin fell, and I suddenly felt extremely confused...

 _First we went to lunch. Second we went to her private alcove with the small lake. And we just went to the movies earlier today._ Slowly, it began to dawn on me. _We have eaten with each other, slept with each other, and we even took a bath and helped bathed each other. We met each other's friends, and I her family._ Then realization hit. _Holy shit! We crammed a few months' worth of dating together in less time than a week! If it wasn't for the time, I would be essentially blue-balling Luna!_

The sound of clopping hooves reached my ears, and I paused momentarily to look around to locate the sound of the hooves. Luna and I were supposed to technically be alone in the gardens, and if not, not near any of the main paths that any visiting ponies or people would take. It wasn't long before a bit of movement caught the corner of my eye, and I looked across the garden and saw a mixed guard patrol walking about twenty feet away.

Probably Luna's ethereal mane and tale alerted them to our presence, but the Human and Unicorn guard both looked in mine and Luna's direction at the same time. The tense expressions they had been wearing as they reached for their weapons disappeared and were replaced with shock. When they both stopped, the man did so in the Unicorn's line of view; the Unicorn remedied that by poking his head around the man's body to have an unobstructed view.

The two guards and I kept looking back at each other. Once I began to feel embarrassed, they started to grin. I brought my hand away from Luna's neck to give them a gentle wave with my hand, hoping that would be enough to ward them away. I placed my hand back on Luna's neck and began to stroke once again when she began to stir. Even from here, I could see the human guard suppressing his laughter, the equine guard instead smiling all the wider. If it wasn't for the gawking guards, I would have found immense joy from having Luna suddenly muttering in her sleep as she cuddled up against me more than before.

Turning my gaze away from the guards instead to my mare, I focused solely on her now in order to ensure she was as comfortable as possible. Once again however, my nerves began to settle from the simple motion of my hand running slowly down the back of her neck. I smiled a bit, simply feeling content in the fact Luna was feeling at ease enough to sleep against me. I trusted her just as much as she trusted me. The only difference was, I wasn't keeping her suspended a hundred feet above the ground simply with my body... and she wouldn't have to grind against my groin just to get comfortable. Instead, I was simply repaying her from earlier by now keeping her under by gentle ministrations through her mane.

 _Hell, I shouldn't worry about possible rumors spreading when it is going to go public soon. But now that the subject about going public is up, I should give the fact that I am going to become a prince a little more seriously. I am sure I can discuss that with Luna and or Celestia, but what about myself? I am a human, and if I become a prince, what does that entail exactly? Would I get royal duties with which I need to attend to? I would more than gladly attempt to assist Celestia and Luna with their duties, but if I was assigned my own, what would they even be? Surely I wouldn't be expected to sit my own court, would I?_

 _No... that isn't something I would believe unless it was thrust into my lap all of a sudden, which I don't see either of these two princesses doing in a thousand years. Maybe I would sit through court with Luna, aid her in any way I can, or possibly even make public appearances. But then that would mean I would need to be here. I might be able to arrange travel to and from Earth, but in the long run I would need to see about moving here to Equestria. Am I ready for that...?_

Glancing down at Luna's still form, I was just barely able to make out the smile that hugged her lips as she peacefully slept. Her hooves weren't around my body how they usually were, but they were all in some place in contact with my body. I smiled sadly as an important fact slammed home. _Is Luna even remotely ready for me to start a transition like that, compared to me simply staying here at her side?_

That thought brought with it an iron weight that settled in my gut, a fact that brought with it unease and worry. I would need to tie loose ends on Earth before I could simply leave and start a life as royalty in Equestria. My home, my possessions, my bills, and a range of other life curve balls suddenly needed to be considered. I could easily pay off the last of my bills and inform my land lord that I would be leaving, and I could cancel my phone as that service still didn't exist in Equestria yet. But canceling insurance and finding a way to sell or get rid of my car would be a bit more... time consuming.

 _Everything can be resolved when the time comes, but for now, I should worry about the present. I have an answer for my princess, but that can wait until tonight. More pressing matters should be discussed before I truly begin attempting to... mate with my mare._

Moving my hand that was settled on Luna's back in small circles, I closed my eyes and let myself simply relax and enjoy the cool air that blew through my hair. Here I was on vacation, being offered a once in a lifetime deal that I wouldn't refuse, and worrying about the small things. I should focus more on questions like so; Do I love Luna? Yes. Does she love me? She has expressed it in multiple ways, so yes. Do I want to stay at her side and vice versa? We have done that nearly the entire time since I arrived.

The math added up perfectly.

We have spent our time with each other and we clicked in ways like none other, and we were compatible with each other's personality. I wasn't used to spending so much time around a single creature willingly, yet with Luna, it was a comfortable closeness. At times it felt overbearing, but I only experienced that when put into an awkward situation.

 _Luna and Celestia have had it less than ideal though. Luna was all frowns when she entered the club that night, and it was her birthday nonetheless. Even when she was at my home as I was changing, she hardly gave anything more than brief satisfaction. Yet ever since I arrived, she has been nothing but joy. I only saw her frown a few times. I really have brought out the best in this mare. Hell... she even got her sister to tease me._

 _God... once this week is over, shit is going to get rough. We will prevail, but I am not looking forward to making the consecutive plans for those days I am back on Earth._

Luna tensed suddenly beside me, her wing flaring out and shaking as I looked down at her. She shifted a bit as her wing settled across my front, her muzzle nuzzling into my chest as she asked, "Mark, why did you stop...?" Her tone was weak and questioning, her sleepiness muddling her question.

Raising my eyebrows, I resumed my motion with a quiet chuckle, "Uh, sorry about that..."

She only responded by pressing her cheek against my chest, a sigh leaving her muzzle as she slowly started to doze off again. When she had been shifting and pressing her body firmer against my own, my heart would flutter weakly. This mare had me hooked and lined...

...

Walking down the corridor alone for the first time since arriving here at Canterlot castle not only felt strange, but it also left me feeling... vulnerable. I understood entirely that there was no safer place in all of Equestria than here in the castle, and if I needed assistance there was always a guard visible down a corridor at all times. For the rare times when there was no guard nearby, there seemed to be a maid or other pony that belonged in the castle nearby; I was safe and in the event I got lost, there would be someone or somepony nearby to give me directions. It was comforting in the least.

Turning down another hallway and making my way towards my destination, I felt a bit uneasy as I found yet another seemingly endless passageway in front of me. I could understand the need for maps in this castle, yet maps of the castle corridors and such were never made... or so I've been told. A cartographer would have many challenges mapping the halls of this castle. The vast halls I traversed was just one of many levels...

A few more turns, a brief trek up two flights of stairs, and another turn brought me to my destination. The entire trek from Luna's bed chambers to here probably took the better part of an hour, and as I stopped in front of the large imposing doors, I glanced between both guards. They in turn remained as motionless as physically possible, and even more so still. Turning back to the doors, I took a step forward and raised my hand to the edifice, and then proceeding to rap my knuckles along its surface rapidly several times. With the empty halls and wide open space, I half expected some sound to echo compared to the dead silence that instead reached my ears.

There was a muffled call from behind the doors, and then the guards in unison used their magic to open the doors. I moved over the threshold and made my way into Celestia's personal adobe, immediately finding a large difference not only in layout, but the décor of Celestia's chambers compared to that of her sisters. Large and spacious, it felt almost like I had left a castle and stepped into a comfortable living room of a family home, the large and filled bookcases lining the walls near the even larger fireplace bringing a study like feel to the room. The cushions and other various seating near small coffee tables brought an almost relaxed feel to the room; the setup actually reminding me of my room when I was at college.

The sound of hooves clopping reached my ears, and I looked over to find Celestia walking out from an adjacent room. Her muzzle had a smile, yet once her eyes met my own, her lips curled into an even more pleasant one. She walked closer as she spoke, "To what pleasure do I owe this visit, Mark?" Giving Celestia my own smile, I gave a nod to her, pleased with the fact that her earlier demeanor had changed so much just from going to the movies with Luna and I; she was radiant now instead of simply trudging along.

Glancing towards the other room briefly, I managed to glimpse her work area from earlier, before I returned my attention to Celestia. "I actually came here to talk with you, and perhaps help lessen your work load in the process."

Celestia's smile didn't waver for a second, though she did let out a titter of amusement. "Mark, there isn't much you can help me with, but I can offer you an ear to speak to." She walked up beside me and wrapped a wing around my back, and then gently ushered me deeper into her room. I looked towards her office once again and found the paperwork from before had been greatly reduced to a fraction of its size. That was admittedly impressive...

Bringing my gaze to bear, I found Celestia was guiding me towards an area that had a few cushions set up around a table. The table had a tea set already steaming on top of it. I turned my head towards Celestia enough to speak to her unhindered, "Well, if I am to become a Prince soon, I should learn how to do some of the work..."

The implication was out in the air now, and Celestia didn't miss a beat. "Oh," Her muzzle curled into a smirk as she looked back at me with a twinkle in her eye, "And does Lulu know about this yet?" Her wing unwrapped from around my back, and we both took our respective seating across from the other. I only looked down in thought, not sure how I wanted to proceed. Celestia took the initiative first, "Is this perhaps what you wished to talk about?"

"Er... similar, but not quite the same thing." I folded my hands on top of the table as I looked up into Celestia's understanding gaze. I could only wonder how many times a stallion had been in my position before. "I am waiting to tell her tonight for several reasons. What I really wanted to talk with you about is concerning me becoming a Prince. I... I am unsure if I am ready to become a Prince. I am just an ordinary man on Earth, becoming royalty; that is a big change."

Speaking my earlier thoughts out loud brought with it a sensation I hadn't experienced earlier; I was starting to feel overwhelmed all of a sudden. It was almost as if admitting and confronting the facts vocally was different than simply thinking about them how I had in the gardens. I also didn't have the comforting feel of Luna's mane waving across my hand...

Celestia began pouring tea into two separate cups as she hummed softly, "That is understandable Mark, but you won't be doing this alone. Luna will most certainly be with you almost every day to help you get acquainted not only with proper procedures, but also how it is to be a part of royalty. I will also be here, should you ever have any questions you feel only I can answer, or Luna cannot." She offered the tea to me, which I gladly took and then drank slowly from it. The hot liquid slightly burned going down, but it soothed many of the worries that were just starting to surface. "Now, what are your main concerns?"

Taking another soothing sip of tea, I peered down blankly into the murky liquid, idly wondering what kind of tea it was. "My biggest concern is my transition from Earth to Equestria. I will need to go back at the end of this week and start the process of ending my life on Earth. I will need to settle various accounts that are a part of living, let my boss and landlord know I will be leaving, and I will need to find out what to do with my personal belongings..."

Celestia lowered her tea enough that she could speak over her cup, "If you so wish, you may bring your personal effects with you. If Canterlot is to be your new home, then we can accommodate your possessions."

Smiling a bit, I knew for a fact there was enough that I couldn't get rid of everything. Yet then that smile fell as I lowered my cup, "That brings around my second concern. I don't doubt for a second that Luna will wish for us to continue sleeping in the same beds, but I also understand there will be times when our schedules may not correspond with the others. Will I have my own bedroom, or will I be sharing space within Luna's own chambers?"

"That is something you must discuss with Luna... but if the need does come up, I am more than certain we can get you a room near Luna's." She lifted her cup to her muzzle and drained the last of her tea, a soft smile spreading across her muzzle as she asked, "Now Mark, is there anything else troubling you?"

There was more that I wanted to discuss with Celestia, but I had expected a more thorough conversation over the matter of my living arrangement. I had been prepared to stay on that subject longer than the short amount of time that we had. I blinked a few more times, Celestia's own expression turning more amused as time passed.

"Uh... I have one more major one." Once my thoughts got back on track, I felt the earlier anxiety return, except this time I was more than a little curious as well. Celestia offered a supportive smile as I began, "Political figures always make some kind of speech or public relations campaigns. Will I be required to do that myself? As in making public appearances and giving speeches?"

Celestia's outward appearance didn't change any, but I felt for just a split second that her gaze turned mischievous. It was just for a moment, so I couldn't really question if I really saw it or not, nor was I given the time to think it over. "Despite being an ordinary man, as you say, you are quite perceptive Mark. For your answer though, the normal answer would be no, but since you will be becoming a Prince through becoming a mate, instead of being born into the role, it wouldn't hurt if you made public appearances around Equestria, with or without my sister or I." Celestia used her magic to refill both my and her own tea cups. "Once you are ready, after you finish your personal business of course," her gaze turned towards my own pointedly, "Lulu and you will visit some major cities around Equestria. This will not only allow the residents of Equestria to recognize you as a part of the Royal Family, but it will also get my little ponies accept you as well."

Wrapping my fingers around the grip of the tea glass, I grimaced as I brought it to my lips, but paused. Looking away from the tea and to Celestia as she drank her own, I let out a sigh while mumbling, "Geez, talk about the upcoming news feeds..."

Celestia's eyes darted to my own, a soft smirk hugging her lips.

I took a sip of tea from my own cup, looking up and ignoring my pressing thoughts when Celestia's voice rang clear, "Now that it seems you are done with your questions, would you mind if I asked a few of my own?"

Lowering the tea momentarily, I shook my head briefly, "Not at all, what do you want to talk about?"

This time she didn't conceal a mischievous grin from stretching across her muzzle. Her eyes twinkled while her cheeks took a bit of pinkish color to them. I didn't drink from my tea, only for a few moments to pass in silence. _She obviously has something she wants to say... but maybe she is thinking about not saying it._ With that thought, I gave an equivalent to a mental shrug of my shoulders, and then took a sip.

"Are you interested in knowing how to please an Alicorn...?"

Hearing Celestia ask that question, and in a casual tone nonetheless; I practically choked on the tea before I had the rational thought to prevent such a reaction. Tea spilled not only on the table, but over my chin and most of my face. What didn't spill out of the cup sloshed around threateningly, so I quickly placed the cup down on the table; only to spill a bit more in my haste. I brought my gaze up towards Celestia's, astonished she would offer that information with so much nonchalance. Our eyes met, and I saw the playful and yet dead serious look she held.

My head said no...

But deep down, I knew exactly what this could mean. The prospect of knowing how to please Luna, I couldn't say anything other than yes...

* * *

Taking a seat at the large dining room table, I knew it would be many hours until Luna was finished arranging whatever it was she had planned, but after spending several informative hours with Celestia, I was willing to wait. The new knowledge I had obtained would prove... useful in the least, and pleasing at its best. While mainly it had been enlightening, I couldn't help but feel... _wrong_ with the fact that Celestia was giving me advice on the topic; _knowing_ who I intended to use it on.

 _If I had a sibling, I wouldn't go to their soon-to-be lover and tell them how to please my own flesh and blood family, even if they seem like the decent type of person. Yet... if Celestia and Luna did share stallions... or males in general back then, then does it really matter in that aspect? I know I read about herd mentality... but I never thought that royalty would've fallen under that category. I shouldn't be surprised though, what with the lack of a fair male to female ratio in this world, and both Princesses being, well, princesses. That is just something I should have expected._

 _Still... I knew at least half of the erogenous zones, used half of them myself, and have established that lover's mentality on both sides of our relationship. And yet... there was so much I still hadn't known about the body of an Alicorn. Three species, all their traits and all their specifications rolled into a single bundle, and I am expected to please that? I don't doubt that Luna won't have a good time herself, but... for how long can I hold out for? How long do I participate in foreplay?_

 _Where will Luna want the act committed?_

I felt a chill run down my spine at that last thought, that truly being something that did bring with it a certain amount of nervousness and excitement. There were only three places I could think of that Luna may wish to go and to seal our relationship; her room, a bath, or even the little hidden alcove with the small lake near the top of the hills. All were secluded, all had been locations that we were alone together and enjoyed the others company, and I soon found myself weighing pros and cons about each location.

"...sir?"

When the voice of a question being directed to me finally registered, I looked to the side with a start and found a chef standing beside the table. It was one of the Unicorn chefs, but for the love of my life I couldn't remember his name. I blinked once, feeling heat flush into my cheeks as I spoke, "Sorry, but what did you say?"

He shuffled from one hoof to the other before repeating himself, "I was asking what you wanted to eat or drink, sir."

Offering a smile, despite how hollow it felt with what my most recent thoughts had been, I took a moment to think about that. I did feel a little hungry, but I would save my appetite for when I ate with Luna later this afternoon. For now however, "Does the kitchen have any kind of soda?"

The chef noticeably brightened, his expression showing a bit of what... interest, or maybe even appreciation? Either way, he nodded while saying proudly, "The kitchen does. I had it stocked with all of the most popular brands early this month!"

Giving a brief nod as my smile became a little less hollow; I now knew what his expression had been. When a new drink is introduced somewhere, it doesn't always sell as good as the well-known brands. If he stocked the kitchens just this month, then it was proving that it wasn't a waste that he made that decision if people and or ponies started to choose soda.

"Alright then, I will take some Sprite. I will wait until later to eat."

He offered a smile as he said, "As you wish, Prince."

His remark caught me by surprise, but before I could confront him, he was already gone and on his way. I didn't even have a chance to call him back, the doors to the kitchen swinging shut by the time I had even considered that as an option. It wasn't that it didn't strike my fancy, but to be called a prince implied that I was a part of royalty. Celestia and I had already spoken on the matter, but I hadn't been made a prince yet, much less earned the title. As far as I knew, none of it was official yet... to the public that is.

"In deep thought, are we?"

The deep rumbling voice that came from above me drew my attention to the speaker immediately, and the surprise I felt was instantly replaced by a healthy dose of disdain. Floating on his back on nothing but air while he paddled through imaginary water with his arms and legs, was Discord; master of spaghetti monsters.

Despite the displeasure of only having him as a speaking partner, and the fact that even Luna didn't like him, I could only think of how wide of a smile that shy little Fluttershy had worn while openly speaking with him. My frown lessened to a tight lipped expression, and I decided to humor him, "Recent events and considerations tend to do that to a person, Discord."

In a flash of dark light, he appeared right in front of me, a valet uniform covering much of his form as he held a crown atop a plush velvet pillow. He was grinning ear to ear as he asked, "Your crown, highness."

My eyes were drawn to the colorful crown, with its embroidered gold ornate swirls, and the large ruby set within the center spire. I brought my gaze up to Discords and asked flatly, "Isn't that Celestia's crown?"

" _DISCORD_!" **(NOTE: imagine this in small text)**

The answer reached my ears before Discord even needed to say anything, and I glanced expectedly towards the large double doors. Nothing happened, and I looked back towards Discord, only to see he had vanished already. In his place was a sticky note, and on that sticky note read;

 _I couldn't take Luna's crown_

When I finished reading the note, a tall cold glass filled with clear bubbly liquid was placed in front of me by a yellow glow, and I looked over just as the cook asked, "Would you like anything else, Prince?"

A glance at the soda, and then back at the cook, I felt more questions rising, but not nearly as many as before. Instead shook my head and spoke softly, my mind already going to other places, "No... that will be all for now."

As he departed, I was once again left to my thoughts on the matter at hand; the thoughts of a man about to become a prince...

* * *

Steam leisurely drifted upwards in gentle waves, swirling whenever Luna or I exhaled. The lighting was turned low in the bathing chambers tonight, creating an atmosphere that was both relaxing and comforting for Luna and I to bathe in. With Luna's form resting in my lap, with her body wrapped around my own, I felt entirely at ease. Our eyes were closed as we simply enjoyed the others presence, her muzzle resting against my shoulder as she occasionally rubbed her head against my own in affection.

My arms held her against my body, and her hooves kept me pressed against her body. Her wings created occasional ripples in the water that I could feel lapping against my biceps, and the sensation of her magic coursing around various spots on my body was sending shivers down my spine despite the nearly scolding hot water. Her muzzle would part for the briefest of moments to gently kiss my shoulder or to nip the base of my neck.

 _Tell her already!_

My mind yelled at me to tell my lunar princess of my decision, the part that wanted nothing more than to become more intimate with a mare that wanted the same. She expressed her interest already, and the fact that our... anatomy... was so close couldn't be mistaken as anything other than how comfortable we already were with one another.

Yet as I opened my eyes and looked over her shoulder and at her extended wings, my courage to simply slipped away into the darkness that surrounded us; the desire was still there but the words were gone. I closed my eyes with an inaudible sigh, my arms slipping down Luna's back by a foot as I rubbed my head against her own.

 _She won't mind, quite the opposite. Ask her..._

My body rebelled against my mind, the words just not forming once I dug the courage up. It was frustrating for a whole other reason, and yet, it brought relief. It wasn't something that I was ready to confront after less physical time than a week, but with how well Luna and I just... _clicked_ , I was doing us both a disfavor by not manning up already.

 _Actions speak louder than words if you can't find what to say..._

Just as that thought flitted across my mind, my hands reflexively clasped as if to pull Luna closer, yet instead I felt my hands wrap around and then squeeze the joints of Luna's wings. This caused a shudder to wrack Luna's body, her muzzle leaving my shoulder as she gasped daintily into my ear. That gasp brought an explosion of heat to my face, and an earlier conversation came to mind. Earlier in the week when I had asked her what would happen if I grabbed her horn...

And then the conversation that I had shared with her sister only hours ago came to mind as well, giving me a whole new objective in mind; with a new way of conveying what I wanted said to my mare.

Sliding my hands down Luna's body, I kept my touch light. Luna giggled softly, pulling away so she could look me in the eyes. When her gaze held my own, I smiled innocently towards her as she asked, "Mark, did your hands wander on accident, or on purpose?"

My hands settled on her flanks, and I began to rub small intricate patterns across her fur firmly as I thought of my reply. The mischief in Luna's eyes began to turn into something a bit more... flustered and excited as I eased my fingers across the surface of her flank. Her smile deepened as her eyes lost their focus somewhat, and I chose that moment to speak. "They may have acted on their own, but they did so with what I had in mind." As I spoke, her eyes narrowed as she focused intently on me. "Why?" I asked, "Did you expect something else?"

Just as I finished, I moved one of my hands and purposely pulled her tail away from her body firmly enough to be noticed, but gently enough to avoid causing discomfort.

This act brought a scarlet color to her cheeks, and I noticed some water droplets were flung from her ears as they shot forward. Her muzzle opened as she asked, "Mark, are you aware of what your actions imply?"

I grinned in return, playing with the area that her tail met her body in a toying fashion, my reply close behind, "I am aware..."

The corners of her lips quirked up, and her forelegs rose from the water and settled on my shoulders. With deft precision, her hips shifted and lowered her body just enough, and her voice sounded quiet as she asked, "Are you making a request?"

 _Just say yes!_

My heart was racing, the sound of blood pounding just behind my ears seeming to blot out all other sound as I gazed up into Luna's beaming visage. The dim lighting created an eerie aura around her, and yet it seemed to make her glow with her own radiance as well. Her wings stretched free from the water's surface, and as her body shifted once more, I felt deep in my chest my heart skip a beat.

Breathless, I gave my response, "I a-am..."

Luna's cobalt eyes seemed to twinkle, and without missing a beat, I felt her steal my breath...


	8. Morning After

**Chapter 8: Morning After**

 _"My dear Mark~. Time to wake up my little human...~."_

My body ached and my body yearned to return to slumber, and yet something firm yet gentle was caressing my bare chest and side. A sudden heat pressing against my cheek kept me from falling back under; and with it came a sudden sense of joy. When the heat was removed from my cheek, something delicate was ragged across the top of my face; tickling my nose and lips.

 _"Maarrrk..."_ there was a titter of sound that took me a moment to recognize as someone giggling, _"I didn't wear you down that much my dear Mark. Up... time to get up. I have something special planned for today~."_

As my mind dragged itself from the dark comforting vestiges of sleep, I recognized Luna's voice cooing softly in my ear as I began to wake up. A pleasant smile was soon plastered across my lips. She giggled again softly as her lips soon connected with my own. It was only in that instant that I became keenly aware of how sore I was in certain areas, as well as where all her hooves were currently located. My breath became caught in my throat right after her body rubbed against a piece of my anatomy.

My eyes shot open as a mild discomfort shot through my body just from the physical contact. Luna didn't seem to notice as her muzzle left my lips to instead nuzzle into my neck sensually, and she laughed softly while a nearly suppressed groan left my lips. While memories of the night prior flooded to the forefront of my thoughts, my arms sluggishly snaked around Luna's back. My fingers dragged through her fur, but I barely made it past her wings when she shot up and straddled my gut with her hind legs on either side of my body. Her forelegs were positioned on either side of my head. It gave me quite the view.

"Good... now that you are up, let us go bathe."

Luna stood up with a flourish of her wings, and as she turned and stepped down from her bed, I begrudgingly moved into a sitting position. It was then that I became keenly aware of how many aches and pains were hidden around my body, and yet a glance towards Luna showed just how peppy she was this morning. Her fur was matted and tufted in a few places, yet her step and eyes showed just how much energy she had. Just seeing her in such a mood brought a smile to my pained face.

A twist of her neck brought her eyes around to look back into my own. Her cheeks puffed out as her smile widened, a titter of laughter escaped her muzzle, and then she asked teasingly, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Despite sighing softly and grimacing through the pain, I moved towards the bed with a chuckle of my own afterwards. I did feel a tad crusty anyways...

...

Taking a seat at the dining table just alone wasn't a new experience, but after sharing so many close moments with Luna; it felt just wrong. I half expected to feel her comforting presence press against my side, and yet when none came I instead found myself yearning it. No. The reason she wasn't here to eat with me was she 'had something to prepare' for later in the day.

"Prince, what would you like for breakfast today?"

At my side stood a new chef, her coat being a rich vanilla coloration. Unlike the other chef, she was a Pegasus instead of a Unicorn.

Leaning back in the chair, I chose this time to simply ignore the title and ask, "Does the kitchen serve eggs?"

The mare nodded her head in confirmation, and I proceeded to ask more about what was on the menu. When I had a fairly acceptable understanding of what was served, I made my meal request, and she quickly returned to the kitchens.

A few minutes passed by in silence before I heard the doors open to the hallways. I looked over and saw a human guard approaching. I sat just a tiny bit straighter as I noticed his path was taking him towards me. I minutely glanced down at the handgun and sword resting at his hip.

"Prince, may I have a word with you?"

Hearing the ponies' call me by my new title was strange but understandable, as they had two Princesses that governed their country for whoever knew how long. The guard in front of me however was no pony, even if he currently wore pony style armor and served under the crown. Hearing a human call me Prince sounded just plain awkward.

I gestured to the seat a few down, "Sure... about what?"

The guard grabbed and pulled a chair back away from the table, and his golden armor clanked as he sat down. His eyes drifted towards the other empty seats as he asked, "Have you gotten word on back home yet?"

 _Back home?_

My response was a bit guarded, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his hand in the air as he reiterated, "You know, the other side of the portal. Have you heard any news yet?"

My jaw tightened from his sense of theatrics, but I shook my head. I heard the double doors open once more, and in walked a beaming lunar princess. I gave her a smile and nod as she cantered towards the guard and I, her gaze drifting to the other humans backside.

Bringing my attention back to the guard, I asked, "Why? What is happening that I should be aware of?"

He gave a shrug and said, "Not much important really, except you are all over the news."

That was big news considering that the castle staff only started calling me Prince just yesterday and even bigger since we were on Equestrian soil and not on American soil. News travels fast I suppose.

"Greetings guard."

The guard looked to his side and gave a somewhat odd bow from his seat and replied, "Princess."

Luna pulled a chair out and sat just beside me, her wing reaching out to brush against my arm. I turned to look at her just as she asked, "What are you two discussing?"

Her gaze was directed at me, so I gave her my simple reply. I gestured towards the guard, "We were discussing the news, and how I am in it."

"Oh," Luna's gaze shifted towards the guards, "Is that so?"

When the guard was looking between the two of us, he cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes Princess. I came back from my leave last night from the other side. Your prince here is all over the news; paper, internet, television feed. I felt it is important to bring this up, as it can have negative repercussions as well."

My brow furrowed at the implications as well as his meaning, and I asked a bit nervously, "You don't think someone would try something, do you?"

The guard frowned a bit as he shrugged, "When I took my daughter to a concert, somebody tried to murder her on the stage." His answer didn't boost my confidence. "Sir, you are now in a position that many only dream about. Whether it is being associated with the either Princess through diplomatic means, romantically, or the fact that you are now in a position of power; people _will_ be jealous of that power and will seek to either exploit it from you, or to take it away from you. I have noticed that reaction isn't as common here in Equestria, but now that you are a Prince, you must consider the daily threats to your life." His attention shifted towards Luna, and he spoke without considering my opinion, "With your permission Princess Luna, I would like to train him in self-defense, if only to better increase his life expectancy."

I turned and looked at Luna, and I found her expression somber, while her eyes did gaze sadly into my own. It was a part of reality I hadn't thought about or even considered during my conversation with Celestia the day prior. Her muzzle parted, and it was like a gong sounded in my head as she said, "I can't argue against the merits, so I give you my permission. You will have only a few hours today, and that will only be after I have had time to eat with my husband. Now, is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

Luna finished as the kitchen doors swung open. The guard must've taken that as a que to depart, as he stood up and gave a short bow, "No. Have a good day Princess. I will send for you later Prince." And with that he turned took his leave.

After the chef, Vanilla Swirl I learned is her name, set the food and drinks down and then left, Luna moved her chair even closer. I looked over as I pulled the table and righted my chair, and as our gazes connected, we simply drank in each other's eyes. I had learned even more complications would now follow me with my new role, and yet they were manageable and acceptable since I was becoming the husband to a Princess.

Leaning back against my chair as I let out a breath, I heard Luna ask, "Would you still have become my prince if you had known about the chance of a threat on your life?"

I let loose an involuntary laugh despite the lack of humor due to the topic, with my eyes wandering back to Luna; or more specifically her lack of crown. It brought a new question to the forefront of my mind, but now wasn't the appropriate time to consider asking it.

Shrugging my shoulders a bit, I answered back truthfully, "I would have... I'm just surprised I didn't think about that possibility myself beforehand." My answer seemed to satisfy Luna to a point.

 _Self-defense training...? Never took a course before, but I suppose it is time that I learned how to fight in some way, especially if I will eventually be facing fanatics that adore Luna or Celestia._

That brought a smile to my lips, and for some strange reason I got a mental image of a man frothing at the mouth with a pen and picture of Luna. Fanatics.

Pushing the gloom to the side, I gestured towards the food in front of us and said, "I hope you don't mind, I ordered enough for the two of us." Cracking a grin, I added, "I thought you would want to eat as soon as you got here, considering how much you worked last night."

I looked over and found Luna blushing as she regarded me with curiosity. Her head bobbed down once towards me and she asked, "If that is so, perhaps you should take the first bite? You may need the energy yourself later, my dear human." She said playfully, her ever endearing attitude present as she went back to her food. Yet after a few bites she turned back to me and said, "While you are at sparring practice, I will be speaking with Tia before our departure... I will collect you when it is time for us to leave."

Grinning, I decided to rib her a bit, "Hmm... I see. While I work out, you will be sipping tea..."

She lowered her food down and gave me a minx of a smile and cooed out, "I will make it up to you tonight, my dear Mark..."

* * *

The clip clop of my hooves softly clinking while I moved from corridor to corridor resounded with clarity only achieved through being entirely alone. Lost in thoughts and fantasies best kept to oneself, I felt my wings fluff as I felt my muzzle curl into a devious smirk. My beloved Mark was a breath of fresh air in my world of responsibilities and politics, and the thought of him was enough to send my heart racing.

Last night's late adventures with my said human stull flitted behind my eyes... the smells, tastes... the _sounds!_ It all sent my heart racing and my mind wandering to the possibility of what tonight may bring.

Nearly walking muzzle first into the wide double doors that led to my sisters' chambers, I felt my cheeks start to blaze as I saw the guards on either side of the door look ever so slightly away. Shaking off the near embarrassment, I pushed the door open with my magic without a word and quickly stepped in through the threshold. Once inside, I took a moment to get my bearings. The sound of soft writing came from her bed chambers instead of her study, and curiosity compelled me to sneak forward rather than announce my presence.

There sitting on her bed and writing in a notebook the likes of the human culture used, my sister continued to write unaware that I was present. I took a moment to look around her chambers, and I found the soft cushions and relaxing furniture all barren. There was only a small platter of cheese and crackers set off to the side on a night stand; so Tia had been out and about by now this morning.

Once I stepped into the room, her eyes left the paper and her muzzle curled into a smile as she greeted, "Sister, so good to see you... I trust your morning has been pleasant?"

I couldn't get the feeling she knew something behind those pink eyes of hers, yet I simply smiled as I trotted in, "Aye sister, I have." I wanted to flaunt my experience the previous night, but my interest in the notebook held my attention more so, "What are you working on Tia? A letter to a coltfriend?"

Her cheeks puffed out as she smiled and let loose a titter of laughter. Her eyes sparkled as she muttered, "Lulu... you and I both know I am much too busy to be courting a stallion, much less at my age." The scoff that left me was entirely accidental but nowhere near unnecessary as I gave my sister a critical eye. She and I were only a few centuries apart in age, and she was claiming we were old... or old by our standards. Before I could say anything however, she deflected my attention to another subject entirely, "Lulu, have you and Mark talked about him possibly living here in Equestria yet?"

Immediately my cheeks began to burn beneath my thankfully dark fur, and I answered, "No, we have been... _preoccupied_ as of late." My mind presented me with a mental image of him and I passionately sharing a kiss. Once rooted, the image didn't leave.

"Oh. Preoccupied with what?" Tia cooed out, and instantly I knew why I had that feeling earlier. Her eyes betrayed her and Mark's knowledge on how and where to touch became clearly obvious.

Tia and I had shared stallions before, and in the olden days, at the same time. With modern culture however, such practices were unheard of and practically never mentioned. I felt a bit coy about admitting such with my cultural lessons now at the forefront of my mind, "Mark and I have been giving each other our passion for the other. As of last night, he is my mate..."

The dark tint on my sisters' cheeks mirrored my own as I turned my attention back towards the notebook. From my vantage point to the side of my sisters' bed, I could see an elegant drawing encompassing the entire page, with little notes here and there. I couldn't hold my tongue and asked, "Sister, what are you working on?"

She glanced at the notebook page, before she smiled and used her magic to rotate it just in front of my own. The better view showed just exactly what she was working on. It reminded me of a ballroom during our younger days...

"After watching a few of those movies that the guards are so fascinated with, I had a few ideas for the next Grand Galloping Gala!"

Before long, she began to delve into the world of fine design and themes that would mix human and Equestrian culture together in a bold blend. From what kind of drapes and fine dining ware to use, to who and how many should go, and back to what events should or shouldn't be hosted during the Gala. Music, art, food, people and ponies, activities; she included everything that would make or ruin the night.

While I nodded or gave noncommittal ideas, I felt myself slowly losing my thoughts to what Mark and I could possibly do while in Stalliongrad. The weather was colder this time of year, but the lakes and rivers were kept thawed out year round. There was a spot down the Trotten Stream that I knew would be remarkable to go hide in. With the branches creating twilight beneath the canopy, the gurgling stream, nearby, and the brisk air beneath the shaded grass; I could enjoy every moment with Mark.

"Luna... is something on your mind?"

I blinked out of my daze and found Tia gazing at me with concern. The corners of her muzzle were starting to fall to a frown.

"S-Sorry sister, I was just thinking is all. Will you have any need for the sky chariot today?"

The downfall of her lips halted momentarily, and a few moments passed before she said, "I didn't intend to, why, did you have something planned?"

Leaning over onto the bed and nudging Celestia over with a leg, I heard her giggle softly as I hit her ribs just right. "Since you won't be using the chariot, I will be going with Mark to Stalliongrad." A thought flashed across my mind, and despite original thoughts, I suggested, "Since you can't find a stallion yourself, you can come with and share mine Tia. Just like old times."

I watched from the corner of my eye and watched her eyes narrow, and I saw before I felt her wing slap the back of my head. She frowned and brought a hoof to her chest as I looked over and said defiantly, "I didn't say I couldn't, I said I don't have any time. Besides, I am much too busy today to take a trip to Stalliongrad." She smiled softly as she went back to drawing in her notebook, making a sketch of a pony in the middle of the ballroom. She mumbled softly, "Maybe next time. Give Mark my regards."

I felt both elated that I would have Mark all to myself today, but I was also a little disappointed as well that I would be leaving my sister at the castle alone. Alas, I had my answer and I would possibly be able to coerce Celestia's hoof into participating, if only to get her out some more. While I got up, she levitated the platter of cheeses over to the bed. I used my magic to snag a few pieces as I retreated out of the room.

...

Popping the last piece of cheese into my muzzle and staring down at the picture I finished drawing, I couldn't help but smile at the little conversation that Luna and I shared not too long ago. I would've gone, but I had to meet with a few world leaders to discuss possible space exploration projects and deep sea missions. Each and every one of the meetings I would be part of in the next hour would concern land and resource development.

But the next few minutes were solely mine alone to do whatever it is I wished, and if that was to stretch out in bed as lazily as I could, so shall it be. If I wished to fantasize about what it would be like to have a mate as well... so shall it be. Looking back at my drawing, an Alicorn just in front of a human form, I felt myself smiling. If I wanted to fantasize about my little sister being happy... so be it.

* * *

Lowering my fists and looking over as the doors leading to the training room opened loudly, I felt a smile pulling at my lips despite my exhaustion. Luna walked in, and immediately all the guards -trainers and trainee's alike- turned and bowed in respect to the mare that I now knew simply as my mare instead of a Princess. She looked around her and said authoritively, "Please rise." She looked over at me and flashed me a genuine smile, before looking around her and speaking a bit louder, "I require two Pegasi to pull the sky chariot for mine and my Prince's trip today."

I felt my cheeks heat up from the way she pronounced 'my Prince', and two Pegasi stepped forward immediately after her request. I looked over and saw my trainer standing at a parade rest, and he gave me an almost imperceivable nod. I almost let out a sigh of relief to know training was over. Before we left though, Luna's voice reached my ears again, "Thank you both. Please be ready and at the departure strip in twenty minutes."

Turning and making my way to Luna's side and then through the doorway beyond, I leaned over and asked quietly, "Should I go take a shower, _my Princess_?"

Luna leaned into me and turned her muzzle until her snout was pressing against my neck. She closed her eyes and I could hear her inhaling deeply. When her eyes opened, we were both blushing from her act, though I more so when I felt something hot and moist gently caress the side of my throat. My leg went stiff with surprise, and my next step was louder than intended as Luna pulled away. I looked over and saw her beaming widely, "Why would I want that? I enjoy your scent immensely, my love."

 _Sweaty man equals a turn me on...?_

Laughing a bit, I reached an arm over and pulled Luna closer, feeling thankful when it came to body deodorant, I didn't go European style. No doubt the stick deodorant I used was keeping the worst of the smell at bay while she simply smelled the surface scent.

Shaking my head a bit to clear it, I glanced around and asked, "Where are we going Luna?"

"That my dear human, is a surprise." She answered with a titter of laughter and a quick peck to my cheek. Even now this far into our relationship, I felt my skin burn and tingle where her lips had made contact for the briefest of moments. It gave me delight and brought a wide smile to my lips as I leaned into her in return. "Just know you will enjoy the location. It is truly breath taking..."

"I'll take your word for it." I replied while we continued down the hallway, knowing it would be just that. If Luna had taken the time to plan this trip out... it would be anything but disappointing.

 **A.N.: Just a heads up, as I am sure most of you have seen my activity on Fimfiction, but this can also be for those that have only been here on Fanfiction. This story has been at this point for a while, but I decided to push past my embaressment and finally post my MLP stories on this site as well. So here you are, the story is caught up to the point it is at over on Fimfiction too.**


End file.
